Jenseits von Berlin
by Fleur-de-Lys1983
Summary: Nachdem David sie betrogen hat, krempelt Lisa ihr ganzes Leben um: Sie wohnt in einer WG mit Bruno, kämpft gemeinsam mit ihm um Kerima. Auf der Höhe ihres Erfolges stirbt Bruno, doch sein Geist darf erst gehen, wenn Lisa ihr Glück gefunden hat...
1. Chapter 1

**Jenseits von Berlin**

1.

„Du bist eine unanständige Assistentin", raunte eine Stimme anzüglich neckend. Die schlanke Blondine fühlte sich angefeuert und ließ ihr Becken noch stärker kreisen. Sinnlich legte sie ihren Kopf in den Nacken und strich sich durch die Haare. „Lass mich hören, wie gut dir das gefällt", forderte sie den Mann unter sich auf, der sie auch sofort mit einem Stöhnen belohnte. „Oh David", hauchte sie. „Das ist so gut." Ihre Hände wanderten von ihrem eigenen Bauch über seinen bis hin zu seiner Brust, dort verstrickten sie sich mit Davids dichten Brusthaar. „Ich wünschte, meine Verlobte würde sich mir so hingeben", brummte David ohne nachzudenken. „Ich wünschte, es gäbe deine Verlobte gar nicht", seufzte seine Assistentin und glitt sichtlich befriedigt von ihm herunter.

Wie versteinert stand Lisa in der Tür zum Schlafbereich der noblen Suite. Hatte sie gerade das gesehen, was sie gesehen hatte? David hatte nicht wirklich mit seiner Assistentin geschlafen! Diese Frau genoss doch ihr Vertrauen und Davids wilde Zeiten waren doch vorbei! Wie hatte das passieren können? Ich wünschte, meine Verlobte würde sich mir so hingeben – es war also alles ihre Schuld… Wobei… hatte sie sich David nicht oft genug hingegeben? Und das obwohl sie so große Angst vorm ersten Mal gehabt hatte? Hatte sie Davids Geduld überstrapaziert? „Wann schießt du sie eigentlich in den Wind?", hörte sie Elviras Stimme fragen. „Gar nicht. Ich bin glücklich mit Lisa und…" – „Du verlogenes Schwein!", stürmte Lisa das Zimmer. „Du bist glücklich mit mir, aber bumst deine Assistentin?" – „Lisa!", rief David entsetzt und bedeckte sich mit einem Laken. Auch Elvira griff geistesgegenwärtig nach dem Stück Stoff und hielt es krampfhaft an ihren Körper gepresst. „Was ist denn das für eine Ausdrucksweise? Das sieht dir gar nicht ähnlich, Schatz." Wie eine Furie ging Lisa zum Schrank und holte ihre Kleidung hervor – schicke Kostüme, ein opulentes Abendkleid, feuerrote Reizwäsche, die David ihr zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatte... alles landete in ihrem Koffer. „Lisa, Schatz, was tust du da?", fragte David, während er sich aus dem Bett wälzte. „Wonach sieht es denn aus? Ich packe!", brüllte sie ihn an. Brüllen, schreien, kreischen – das war gut. Das hielt sie davon ab, zusammenzubrechen. Das war das Ende ihres Kleinmädchentraums von der großen Liebe, vom Traumprinzen auf einem weißen Pferd. Wie glücklich sie gewesen war, als David ihr erst seine Liebe gestanden und dann einen Heiratsantrag gemacht hatte. Wann war das doch gleich gewesen? Irgendwann nachdem Mariella sich in den Architekten verliebt hatte. Viele Nächte hatten David und Lisa damit verbracht, die Lücke, die Mariellas Abreise bei Kerima hinterlassen hatte, zu füllen. Irgendwo zwischen Location-Suche und Modelverträgen musste es passiert sein. Wie hatte sie immer zu Jürgen gesagt: Vielleicht… irgendwann… er wird erkennen, dass wir zusammengehören. Aber offensichtlich nicht auf der gleichen Ebene, dachte Lisa verbittert. „Lisa? Bitte, rede doch mit mir", forderte David seine Verlobte auf und für einen Moment sah es so aus, als würde er Angst empfinden – Angst, sie zu verlieren. „Ich verschwinde, okay? Hier." Patzig warf Lisa ihm ihren Verlobungsring vor die Füße. „Es ist aus. Du hast mich so oft gedemütigt, aber das! Das ist der Gipfel! Werde glücklich mit dieser Vorzimmer-Tussi." – „Wo willst du denn hin? Du kennst dich doch in London nicht aus und…" – „Ja, das Göberitzer Landei kennt sich in London nicht aus, aber dafür gibt es ja Stadtpläne." – „Und die Show heute Abend?", zählte David Kerimas wohl wichtigsten Termin der Fashion Week auf. „Ist mir scheißegal", zischte Lisa. „Hey, nimm doch die da mit, setze dein Business-Lächeln auf und niemand wird etwas merken." – „Ich verstehe nicht, warum du so ein Theater machst. Mariella hat auch nie…" David konnte seinen Satz nicht beenden, denn Lisa holte aus und gab ihm eine Ohrfeige. „Ich bin nicht Mariella. Du kannst das mit mir nicht machen. Ich lasse es nicht zu, dass du das mit mir machst." Trotzig drehte Lisa sich um und verließ fluchtartig die Suite.

„Frau Plenske, was kann ich für Sie tun?", fragte der freundliche Rezeptionist. „Ich brauche einen Mietwagen. Sofort", verkündete Lisa, sich nun doch ein paar Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischend. „Wollen Sie nicht lieber ein Taxi?", fragte der junge Mann sie mitfühlend. „Nein. Einen Mietwagen. Einen, den ich mindestens zwei, wenn nicht drei Tage behalten kann und auch in einer anderen Stadt abgeben kann." – „Kein Problem. Ich organisiere das für Sie. In zehn Minuten können Sie los."


	2. Chapter 2

2.

„Seidel, was hast du mit meiner Tochter gemacht?", rief Bernd schon von Weitem. Er hatte Davids noblen Jeep vor der Villa vorfahren sehen und sofort die Heckenschere fallen lassen. „Was hast du mit ihr angestellt, du… du…" Bernd suchte noch nach dem passenden Kraftausdruck, um seiner Wut Luft zu machen, als Friedrich aus der Tür trat. „Beruhige dich, Bernd, ich bin sicher, dass David uns eine Erklärung geben wird, wenn er erst einmal richtig angekommen ist, nicht wahr, David?" Der strenge Blick des ehemaligen Konzernchefs traf den seines Sohnes für nur einen kurzen Augenblick und dennoch konnte er Schuld darin lesen.

„Ich zerlege dich in deine Einzelteile!", drohte Bernd und war kaum davon abzuhalten, sich auf David zu stürzen. „Es war alles ein Missverständnis", verteidigte dieser sich. „Lisa hat die Situation völlig falsch interpretiert und… Ich habe Lisa nicht betrogen… nicht richtig jedenfalls." Friedrichs Blick verfinsterte sich. „Hast du mit einer anderen Frau Sex gehabt als mit Lisa?" – „Ja", gestand David zerknirscht. „Aber nur mit einer!" Bernds Nasenflügel blähten sich bedrohlich. Nur Friedrichs ruhige Art, die Wahrheit aus David herauszukitzeln, hielten ihn davon ab, völlig auszurasten. „Hattest du Lisas Einverständnis?" – „Vater, bitte." – „Es gibt Menschen, die stehen auf solche Praktiken. Also, hattest du?" – „Nein." – „Hast du dich vorher von Lisa getrennt?" – „Nein, warum auch? Ich liebe sie und…" – „Dann, mein Sohn, hast du deine Verlobte betrogen. Das kann man sich nicht schön reden und niemand kann es Lisa verübeln, dass sie sich zurückgezogen hat." – „Ich habe sie nicht betrogen – ich liebe meine Assistentin nicht einmal", widersprach David. „Das macht es nicht besser." – „Zumindest habe ich ihr kein Kind gemacht", zischte David seinen Vater an. Friedrich schürzte die Lippen und fuhr dann leise fort: „Ich habe Fehler gemacht in meinem Leben, das ist richtig und es ehrt dich, dass ich als dein Vorbild diene, aber das ist eine der Sachen, die du besser nicht nachahmen solltest. Du solltest deine überschüssige Energie lieber in die Firma stecken." Mit vorwurfsvollem Blick erhob Friedrich sich. „Solange Lisa sich von diesem Schock erholt, ist es deine Aufgabe, Kerima am Laufen zu halten." Er drehte sich um und ging die Treppen hinauf. „Bernd… Herr Plenske?", wandte David sich an seinen Schwiegervater. „Ja", knurrte dieser. „Wo… wo ist Lisa denn jetzt?" – „Vorgestern hat se anjerufen. Da war se in Manchester. Wollte aber noch weiter. Mehr hat se nich jesacht." – „Sagen Sie mir Bescheid, wenn sie sich meldet?", fragte David vorsichtig. „Nach allem, was war? Nein! Du hast mein Schnattchen nicht verdient. Wie einen Sohn haben die Helga und ich dich aufgenommen! Du brichst Lisa einfach so das Herz. Kennste den: Brichst du mir das Herz, brech' ich dir die Beine? Das würde ich jetzt jerne mit dir machen." Bernd erhob sich vom Sofa und baute sich bedrohlich vor David auf. Dieser schluckte verängstigt. „Sach deinem Vadder, dass ich die Hecke später mache. Im Moment ist mir mehr nach Holzhacken – Frust abbauen und so."

„Tut mir leid, junger Mann, ich brauche keinen Staubsauger." Verdattert sah Bruno an sich herab. Er sah aus wie ein Vertreter? Dabei trug er doch einen besten Anzug! Er wollte doch immerhin einen guten Eindruck machen. Gerade noch rechtzeitig stellte er seinen Fuß in die Tür. „Aua", maulte er angesichts des Schmerzes. „Erkennst du mich nicht, Helga? Ich bin's Bruno." Helgas Augen wurden groß. „Ach du meine Güte! Bruno!", freute sie sich. „Als ich dich das letzte Mal gesehen habe, da warst du… ach du meine Güte, das ist ewig her, du warst noch klein." Überschwänglich fiel Helga ihm um den Hals. „Komm rein, bitte, komm rein." Hektisch winkte sie den jungen Mann in ihr Haus. „Bernd ist auf Arbeit und die Lisa… die ist leider auch nicht da", plapperte sie weiter. „Aber du kannst ja erstmal der bösen Stiefmutter erzählen, wie es dir in den letzten Jahren ergangen ist." Lächelnd nahm Bruno auf dem Sofa im Plenskeschen Wohnzimmer Platz. „Wow, hier hat sich nichts verändert." Helga zog die Stirn kraus. „Ist doch gar nicht war. Wir sind alle gealtert, wir haben ein neues Auto, eine neue Küche, aber egal. Das zeige ich dir nachher. Was ist mit dir? Wie waren die Jahre auf Mallorca? Bist wohl schon seit einer ganzen Weile in Berlin, du bist ziemlich blass", bemerkte Helga. Bruno lächelte – eigentlich war er erst ein paar Stunden wieder auf dem Festland, aber es stimmte, dass er blass war. Wie lange war er jetzt nicht mehr in Berlin gewesen? Seit seine Mutter entschieden hatte, nach Mallorca auszuwandern und ihn mitzunehmen. Wann war das doch gleich? 1991 oder 1992? Eigentlich auch egal, denn jetzt war er endlich wieder hier. Nicht ohne einen Hintergedanken natürlich. Er wollte sein altes Leben endlich hinter sich lassen, endlich Zeit mit seinem Vater verbringen. Die Frau kennen lernen, die seine Schwester war und seinen zukünftigen Schwager. Durch alle Zeitschriften war die Verlobung gegangen und so hatte auch er auf der Mittelmeerinsel von Lisas Glück erfahren.

„Dieser Mistkerl, dieses Sackgesicht, dieser… dieser…", schimpfte Bernd vor sich hin, als er am späten Nachmittag von der Arbeit kam. „Bernd", rief Helga. „Rate, wer wieder hier ist!" – „Das Schnattchen?", freute Bernd sich und stürmte ins Wohnzimmer. Abrupt blieb er vor einem jungen Mann stehen. „Das ist Bruno", erklärte Helga, als Bernd keine Reaktion zeigte. „Bruno? Nee, jetz, oder? Boah, bist du groß geworden", freute Bernd sich nun doch und umarmte seinen Sohn. „Führt dich etwa die Sehnsucht zurück zu deinem alten Herrn?" Bruno schüttelte den Kopf. „So ähnlich. Ich habe wirklich schlimme Zeiten hinter mir und seit dem Entzug…" – „Entzug?", fragte Bernd entsetzt. „Ich bin wirklich abgerutscht, Vati. Einmal durch die Hölle und zurück. Auf jeden Fall ist die Insel zu klein für mich und meine ehemaligen ‚Freunde', wenn du verstehst. Vati, alles, was ich brauche, ist eine zweite Chance. Ich will allen, aber besonders mir beweisen, dass ich noch da bin, dass ich etwas kann und mein Leben im Griff habe." Ernst sah Bernd seinen Sohn an. „Offenbar sind alle meine Kinder auf der Suche nach sich selbst. Wenn das Schnattchen sich schon nicht helfen lässt, dann kommst du eben in den Genuss des patentierten plenskeschen Familienzusammenhaltes."

2


	3. Chapter 3

3.

„Fritze, du musst mit deinem Junior reden", fiel Bernd gleich mit der Tür ins Haus. Friedrich Seidel sah von seiner Tagespost auf – sehr viel mehr war dem ehemaligen Konzernchef nicht geblieben und er verbrachte seinen Vormittag immer damit, seine privaten Bankpapiere zu studieren und zu verwalten. „Was hat David denn nun schon wieder angestellt?", fragte er aufgebracht durch die unerwartete Störung. „Er will meinem Junior keinen Job geben", kam die verständnislose Antwort von Bernd. „Lisa ist die Mehrheitseignerin. Sie braucht Davids Einverständnis nicht, wenn sie diese oder jene Position in der Firma bekleiden will", erwiderte Friedrich nüchtern. „Ist sie denn wieder da? Geht es ihr gut?" – „Ach was", winkte Bernd ab. „Ich rede doch nicht vom Schnattchen, sondern vom Bruno. Bruno, komm doch mal rein, der Fritze ist zutraulich geworden", polterte Bernd in Richtung Tür. Man konnte Bruno das Unbehagen ansehen, das die Villa Seidel und Friedrichs imposantes Arbeitszimmer auslösten. „Das ist Bruno, mein Sohn", verkündete Bernd sichtlich ergriffen. „Du hast einen Sohn?", fragte Friedrich irritiert nach und holte Bernd damit auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück. „Das hast du mir nie…" – „Hat nie gepasst, nie gepasst ins Gespräch", unterbrach Bernd sein Gegenüber. „Aber… als das mit Richard…" – „Da hat's auch nicht gepasst. Ich war ja ganz regulär mit der Doris zusammen, als der Bruno auf die Welt kam. Der konnte bereits gehen, als ich mich… naja… in die Helga verliebt habe. Das mit der Doris und mir war da ja schon zum ‚Erliegen' gekommen, wenn du verstehst. Ich war aber trotzdem kein schlechter Vater – jedes Wochenende habe ich den Bruno zu uns geholt und die Doris hatte dann ja auch bald einen neuen. Hast doch keinen Schaden genommen, Bruno, oder?" – „Ähm, nein, auch wenn es mit Herrn Lehmann nicht immer so toll war", erwiderte Bruno zögerlich. „Setzen Sie sich doch, Bruno", schlug Friedrich vor, der jetzt schon ahnte, dass Bernds Erzählung sehr ausführlich werden würde. „Kurz nach der Wende hat die Doris dann entschieden, nach Mallorca auszuwandern und da hat se den Bruno natürlich mitgekommen. Ist klar, ne? Seitdem haben wir uns nicht mehr gesehen – bis gestern, da stand er bei uns vor der Tür. Schön, oder? Ick hab mich so gefreut, das globste nicht, Fritze." – „Und was hat David damit zu tun?", versuchte Friedrich das Gespräch wieder auf sein ursprüngliches Thema zurückzubringen. „Der Bruno, der ist hier, weil er ne Chance braucht und dein missratener Spross will ihm keenen Job geben, dabei hat das Schnattchen da doch das Sagen." – „Was sagt sie dazu?" – „Wissen wir nicht. Hat sich nicht gemeldet. Trotzdem, sie würde dem Bruno einen Job geben." Friedrich nickte bedächtig und wandte sich dann an Bruno. „Was haben Sie denn gelernt, junger Mann?" – „Schuster hat er gelernt, Schuster", mischte Bernd sich ein. „Bernd, ich rede mit deinem Sohn, also bitte. Er will einen Job und nicht du." Trotzig verschränkte Bernd die Arme vor der Brust. „Sag's ihm", forderte er Bruno auf. „Ich habe Schuster gelernt", begann Bruno. „Und dann war ich an einer Schule für Modedesign… Schuhe designen und so." – „Haben Sie Ihre Zeugnisse dabei?", fragte Friedrich interessiert. „Ich habe hier Arbeitsproben", antwortete Bruno und reichte Friedrich eine Mappe mit Zeichnungen und Fotos über den Tisch. „Schön… sehr schön. Klassisch, zeitlos, innovativ… Sie haben alles in Ihrem Programm. Ich würde Ihre Schuhe gerne mal in natura sehen…" Sehr zu Friedrichs Überraschung hob Bruno seine Füße an und legte sie auf den Schreibtisch. „Das ist das letzte Paar, das ich handgefertigt habe", erklärte er. Fachmännisch begutachtete Friedrich die Fußbekleidung. „Sehr gut verarbeitet, ich bin beeindruckt und jetzt runter damit von meinem Schreibtisch", lachte er Bruno an und nahm ihm damit seine Anspannung. „Was ist nun mit Ihren Zeugnissen? Haben Sie die dabei?" Bruno räusperte sich peinlich berührt. „Es ist so… also… ich… ich habe zwar Abitur, aber vom Studium kein Zeugnis… ich bin von der Uni geflogen, weil…" – „Weil…", hakte Friedrich nach. „Drogenmissbrauch", beeilte Bruno sich zu sagen. „Oh", entfuhr es Davids Vater entsetzt. „Wie… also…" – „Wie ich da reingeraten bin? Ganz klassisch würde ich sagen – den ein oder anderen Joint oder mal eine E bei Partys. Im tiefsten Prüfungsstress dann auch mal Härteres. Irgendwann gab es nichts mehr, das man schlucken, schnüffeln oder spritzen konnte, mit dem ich noch keinen Kontakt hatte. Der Entzug war furchtbar. Die wollten, dass ich es mit Metadon probiere, aber das verschiebt das Problem doch nur, oder? Dachte ich zumindest – von einer Substanz zur nächsten. Von jetzt auf gleich musste es ohne etwas gehen. Das war hart, sehr hart, aber jetzt bin ich clean. Seit zehn Wochen", verkündete Bruno mit einem gewissen Stolz auf den Ausgang des Entzugs. „Das heißt ein Job bei Kerima wäre Ihre zweite Chance?", fragte Friedrich. „Ich schätze, er wäre meine letzte Chance", gestand Bruno Friedrichs Blick haltend. „Sie zeichnet die gleiche Ehrlichkeit aus, die ich auch an Ihrer Schwester zu schätzen weiß. Kennen Sie sich mit Buchhaltung aus? Oder PR?", wollte Davids Vater wissen. „Buchhaltung eher weniger – Zahlen sind nicht meine Welt, aber mit PR. An der Modeschule habe ich einen zusätzlichen Kurs darüber belegt und…" – „Gut, gut. Haben Sie jetzt Zeit? Wir fahren gleich zu Kerima und ich mache mich für einen Job stark. Ich mag Sie und ich bin bereit, Ihnen diese Chance zu geben, auch wegen Lisa und Bernd, aber wehe Sie enttäuschen mich." – „Das mache ich nicht, versprochen." – „Noch eins: Kerima ist ein Haifischbecken. Ihre Ehrlichkeit zeichnet Sie aus, aber es gibt auch Momente, da sollte man sich damit zurückhalten, damit niemand dieses Wissen ausnutzen kann."

„Vater, das ist nicht dein Ernst. Ich habe Bernd… Herrn Plenske doch schon gesagt, dass es nicht geht. Jemand wie dieser Bruno passt doch gar nicht zu Kerima." Friedrich baute sich vor dem Tisch, an dem David saß, auf und sah seinen Sohn ernst an. „Deine Verlobte… deine Ex-Verlobte hat hier auch nicht hergepasst. Und nun gehört ihr der Laden. Du bist doch nur gnatzig, weil du nichts von Lisas Bruder wusstest. Du kannst eben nicht alles kontrollieren. Bruno bleibt. Er wird die PR machen und Hugo im Kreativbereich unterstützen. Er hat ganz wundervolle Schuhideen und ich sage, er bleibt. Du kannst auch die harte Tour haben. Wir setzen gleich morgen eine Vorstandssitzung an, in der darüber entschieden wird." David schluckte – so aufgebracht hatte er seinen Vater selten erlebt. „Friedrich", ergriff nun Richard das Wort. „Wenn das dein Wunsch ist, werden wir dem entsprechen. Du wirst verstehen, dass wir nicht einfach jemanden einstellen können, nur weil du ein gutes Gefühl hast. Wir behalten uns eine Probezeit von… sagen wir… drei Monaten vor. Wenn er uns beweist, dass er es drauf hat, dass er etwas kann, dann bleibt er, wenn nicht, fliegt er. Ich bin mir sicher, dass wäre auch in Frau Plenskes Sinn." – „Das ist ein fairer Vorschlag", räumte Friedrich ein. „Ich werde Frau Plenske über diese Veränderungen gleich in Kenntnis setzen, denn mir schreibt sie ja noch E-Mails", erklärte Richard triumphierend. Die beiden Seidel-Männer sahen ihn überrascht an. „Ja, tut sie. Sie muss doch wissen, was hier läuft. Sie gibt mir so ihre Anweisungen", fuhr Richard diabolisch grinsend fort. „Diese Mails will ich sehen", forderte David aufbrausend. „Später, Bruderherz, später", vertröstete Richard ihn, was David nur noch wütender machte. „Friedrich, würdest du Herrn Lehmann bitte alle Räumlichkeiten zeigen? Du kannst dir vorstellen, dass David und ich in unserer Funktion als Geschäftsführer keine Zeit dafür haben. Außerdem kennt niemand die Firma so wie du." Friedrich wusste genau, dass Richard mit seinen Schmeicheleien ein Ziel verfolgte, aber noch wusste er nicht, welches. „Das werde ich tun. Grüß Lisa von mir, wenn du ihr schreibst."

„Und du hast wirklich nicht gewusst, dass die Plenske einen Bruder hat?", wandte Richard sich an David, als Friedrich das Büro verlassen hatte. „Nein, wusste ich nicht", knurrte David. „Was das wohl soll… erst sie, jetzt er… Sollte ich vielleicht mal meine Kontakte spielen lassen, um etwas herauszufinden? Die Plenske ist doch sonst so ein Familienmensch und jetzt verschweigt sie einen Bruder." – „Halbbruder", korrigierte David gereizt. „Ist wie bei uns, wir sind auch in der gleichen Firma gelandet", lachte Richard höhnisch. „Du hättest die Finger von deiner Vorzimmerbesetzung lassen sollen, dann könnten wir deiner… ähm… Ex-Verlobten jetzt auf den Zahn fühlen…" – „Wenn du etwas über diesen Lehmann herausfinden willst, dann tu das", knurrte David erneut. „Soll ich dir dann auch das Ergebnis mitteilen?" – „Ich bitte darum." Trotzig stapfend verließ David den Konferenzraum.

3


	4. Chapter 4

4.

„Herr Lehmann, Sie sind jetzt zehn Wochen bei uns", begann David ein Gespräch mit Bruno. Er hatte ihn dafür extra in sein Büro zitiert. Betont lässig saß er auf seinem Bürostuhl und musterte sein Gegenüber. „Gefällt es Ihnen denn bei uns?" – „Oh ja, die Kollegen sind nett, die Arbeit macht Spaß", erwiderte Bruno euphorisch. „Arbeit sollte aber nicht nur Spaß machen, Herr Lehmann", konterte David kühl. „Sie hatten eine sehr lange Einarbeitungsphase. Es überzeugt mich nicht so recht, was Sie hier machen." Betreten sah Bruno auf seine Hände – er hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass er sein Bestes gab und dass man das auch merkte. „Vielleicht brauchen Sie auch nur mal wieder einen Stimmungsaufheller", meinte David und schob Bruno eine kleine Tüte über den Schreibtisch. „Was ist das?", fragte Bruno und zog die Tüte an sich. „Es war nicht leicht, etwas über Ihre Vorlieben herauszufinden, aber… nun ja, wer hätte gedacht, dass ein Plenske… ein halber Plenske auf etwas Illegales steht. Das ist ziemlich guter Stoff, den ich Ihnen da besorgt habe. Nehmen Sie, es ist ihr bevorzugtes Zeug." Geschockt ließ Bruno die Tüte wieder auf den Schreibtisch fallen. Er wusste nur zu gut, was in sich darin befinden musste. „Wenn Sie sich richtig informiert hätten, dann wüssten Sie auch, dass ich clean bin." Selbstgefällig lächelte David sein Gegenüber an. „Ja, aber…" – „David", platzte plötzlich Max in das Büro. „Oh, Verzeihung. Ich wollte… ach, ich komme später noch einmal wieder." Der Personalchef drehte sich auf der Stelle um und wollte das Büro schon verlassen, als Bruno das Wort ergriff. „Das ist nicht nötig, Herr Seidel und ich waren eh gerade fertig." Max zuckte mit den Schultern und kam wieder rein. „Was ist denn das?", fragte er, als er die eindeutige Tüte auf Davids Schreibtisch entdeckte. „Das ist ein Geschenk, das Herr Lehmann gerade abgelehnt hat", antwortete David verächtlich. „Sag mal, David, spinnst du?", konnte Max sich nicht verkneifen. „Was willst du denn nun eigentlich?", ging David nicht weiter auf Max' Frage ein. „Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass Frau Plenske gerade angerufen hat." – „Woher? Ich meine, wo ist sie?", fragte David hektisch. Dabei war er halb von seinem Stuhl aufgesprungen. „Gesagt hat sie nichts, aber laut Rufnummernanzeige kam der Anruf aus Frankreich." – „Frankreich", überlegte David. „Ich weiß, wo sie ist. Sie macht noch mal diese romantische Loiretour, die wir im letzten Sommer gemacht haben. Das hat ihr so gut gefallen. Sie besinnt sich wieder auf die Anfänge unserer Beziehung." – „Wenn du meinst, David", entgegnete Max genervt. „Sie hat angeordnet, dass ich Herrn Lehmann einen Arbeitsvertrag gebe – in der Position, die er gerade bekleidet. Für mich klang das, als hätte sie gerade erst erfahren, dass ihr Bruder bei uns arbeitet." Fragend sah Max Bruno an, der aber zeigte keine Regung. „Ich mache den Vertrag fertig und Sie können dann nachher vorbeikommen und unterschreiben, Herr Lehmann." Die angespannte Stimmung in Davids Büro gefiel Max gar nicht und er war mehr als froh, dass er wieder gehen konnte. Kaum dass die Tür geschlossen war, wandte Bruno sich an David. „Lisa ist nicht an der Loire, Lisa ist in einer winzigen Ortschaft im Elsass. Nachdem sie wahllos durch England gefahren ist, um sich von dem Fehltritt ihres Verlobten zu erholen, hat sie entschieden, dass es Zeit ist, wieder nach Hause zu kommen. Sie kennen Lisa, sie muss sich langsam auf die große Begegnung vorbereiten. Darum fährt sie mit dem Auto zurück und das dauert noch ein paar Tage. Und noch eins: Sie kommt nicht Ihretwegen wieder, sondern meinetwegen. Sie freut sich auf ihre Familie und besonders auf mich, weil wir uns so lange nicht gesehen haben. Sie können also Ihr unverschämtes Grinsen wieder auf Normal-Null zurückschrauben." Bruno erhob sich und genoss Davids belämmerten Gesichtsausdruck. „Ich gehe dann mal meinen Vertrag unterschreiben", kündigte er an. Wütend ballte sich Davids Hand um die Tüte Kokain. „Wähnen Sie sich nicht in Sicherheit, Lehmann. Wenn ich Sie in dieser Firma mit Drogen erwische, dann…" – „Momentan halten nur Sie den… wie nannten Sie es?... den ziemlich guten Stoff in der Hand." David brodelte innerlich, als sich seine Bürotür hinter Bruno schloss. Richard hatte wieder einmal Recht gehabt – er hätte irgendwelche Tabletten besorgen und sie Bruno ins Essen mischen sollen. Dann wäre er im Nullkommanix wieder abhängig und er könnte ihn endlich aus der Firma werfen.

„Hey Bruno", begrüßte Jürgen den mittlerweile lieb gewonnenen Stammkunden. „Hallo", grüßte dieser knapp zurück. „Was ist dir denn für eine Laus über die Leber gelaufen?" – „David Seidel", knurrte Bruno. „Oh, das war bestimmt schmerzhaft." – „Bitte?" – „Na wenn ein ausgewachsener Mann dir über die Leber läuft, dann tut das bestimmt weh." Bruno rang sich ein gequältes Grinsen ab. „Normalerweise spielt Lisa die Hauptrolle in der ‚David ist ein Arsch'-Tragikkomödie. Also, was ist passiert?" – „Er hat mir eine Tüte Koks angeboten." – „Oh", entfuhr es Jürgen entsetzt. „Du hast es doch aber nicht genommen, oder?" – „Nein, natürlich nicht. Schon weil dieser… dieser arrogante Schnösel da saß wie Lord Kacke und fest damit gerechnet hat, dass er mich manipulieren kann wie er will." – „Das Warum ist letztlich egal, Hauptsache, du hast das Zeug nicht angerührt", bestätigte Jürgen seinen Freund in dessen Entscheidung. „Kannst du mir sagen, was Lisa an dem findet? Ich meine, von dem, was du mir über sie erzählt hast, ist sie doch überhaupt nicht wie er und am Telefon kam sie auch so nett rüber." – „Nett ist das Stichwort. Lisa ist eben nett. Eigentlich ein Wunder, dass sie sich eine so lange Auszeit nimmt. Weißt du, das mit David und ihr, das war… naja… also von ihrer Seite aus war es Liebe auf den ersten Blick, tja und beim zweiten Blick hat sie ihn dann mit seiner Assistentin vögeln sehen." Während Jürgen sprach, sondierte Bruno dessen Süßwarenangebot. „Bedien dich ruhig. Das ist das einzige Suchtmittel, von dem die Plenskes definitiv niemals loskommen", forderte Jürgen sein Gegenüber auf. „Dass David eine wilde Vergangenheit hat, das wussten wir alle und dass Lisa eher Typ ruhig und schüchtern ist, ist ja nun auch kein Geheimnis. Umso verwunderlicher, dass sie sich ausgerechnet in einen Mann wie David verlieben musste. Das ging zum Teil soweit, dass sie glaubte, telepathisch mit ihm verbunden zu sein…" – „Glaubst du das?" – „Naja, ich glaube in erster Linie, dass die Beiden viel Zeit miteinander verbracht haben und dass man sich dabei kennen lernt und dann erahnen kann, was der andere denkt – das hat mit Telepathie nicht viel zu tun. Lisa war so glücklich, als David ihr seine Liebe gestanden hat. Die Zwei sind… waren ein wirklich schönes Paar und ich hatte schon den Eindruck, dass David sich zu seinem Vorteil verändern würde – unter anderem auch von wegen Monogamie und so. Er hat sie ja auch positiv beeinflusst. Ich meine, ich weiß, Äußerlichkeiten sollten nicht so wichtig sein, aber die Klamotten, die Lisa immer trug und diese Brille… das passte halt nicht zu einer Mehrheitseignerin. David hat sie mehr als einmal darin bestärkt, sich neue Kleidung zuzulegen, auch mal was aus der Kerima-Kollektion zu tragen. Mittlerweile trägt sie Kontaktlinsen und die Brille, die sie für Zuhause hat, ist wirklich… vorteilhaft." – „Aber das ist doch nicht alles", warf Bruno ein. „Richtig, das ist nicht alles. Wie gesagt, sie waren ein schönes Paar, haben viel zusammen unternommen, waren gemeinsam im Urlaub… Das erste Mal, dass ich wirklich Bedenken hatte, war bei der Verlobungsfeier der Beiden. Lisa wollte bloß die Eltern und ein paar enge Freunde dabei haben, aber David… naja, er wollte eine große, pompöse Feier und die hat er gekriegt. Da waren noch so ein paar Sachen. Lisa hat die immer als ‚nicht schlimm' abgetan und war so bedacht darauf, Kompromisse zu finden…" – „Kompromisse, die David gepasst haben?", fragte Bruno. „So sieht es aus. Ich hätte ja nicht gedacht, dass Lisa David in den Wind schießt, wenn sie ihn in flagranti erwischt. Ich hätte ja eher gedacht, er blinkert sie mit seinen Dackelaugen an und sie wird wieder schwach." – „Nein, gestern am Telefon klang sie fest entschlossen, ihr Leben in den Griff zu kriegen und in Zukunft ohne Kronprinz David zu führen." – „Den Eindruck hatte ich in ihren Mails auch. Ich weiß, dass klingt jetzt hart, aber sie muss durch diese ganze Scheiße gehen. Ich hatte immer den Eindruck, sie wäre nie frei für eine Beziehung mit einem anderen Mann, wenn sie ihre Liebe zu David nicht hätte ausleben dürfen." Jürgen zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. Er wusste einfach nicht, wie er noch in Worte fassen sollte, wie er Davids und Lisas Beziehung empfand. „Ich glaube, ich weiß, was du meinst. Sie wird uns brauchen, wenn sie wieder hier ist." – „Ja, das denke ich auch. Ich habe schon einen Vorrat mit ihren Lieblingssüßigkeiten angelegt. Sie hat Chuzpe, wieder bei Kerima einzusteigen." – „Hm. Sag mal, Jürgen, hast du Zeitungen mit Wohnungsanzeigen?" – „Ja, wieso?" – „Wenn Lisa hier übermorgen oder am Samstag eintrudelt, dann will sie bestimmt nicht wieder in die Villa Seidel ziehen, sondern ihr Zimmer wiederhaben." – „Ach was, Platz ist auch in der kleinsten Hütte. Ihr überlegt euch einfach zu viert, wie die Zimmeraufteilung im Hause Plenske in Zukunft gestalten soll." Bruno legte den Kopf schief und sah Jürgen an. „Ja, schon, aber ich glaube kaum, dass das eine dauerhafte Lösung ist. Ich werde mir eine Wohnung suchen. Ich kann nicht erwarten, ewig bemuttert zu werden." Jürgen ging auf das Zeitungsregal zu und zog einzelne Zeitungen heraus. „Wenn du meinst. Hier, das sind die neuesten. Wünsche gute Suche."

3


	5. Chapter 5

5.

„Ich hätte doch Jeans und T-Shirt anziehen sollen", murmelte Bruno sich selbst zu, als er vor dem Haus der Plenskes stand und zum wiederholten Male sein Jackett glatt strich. „Okay", sprach er sich weiter gut zu. Langsam legte Bruno seinen Finger auf die Klingel.

„Bruno!", begrüßte Bernd ihn kurze Zeit später. „Hast du deinen Schlüssel vergessen oder warum klingelst du?" – „Ich… ja… also, ich wollte höflich sein, weil Lisa doch heute da ist und so." – „So, so", grinste Bernd. „Lisa zeigt uns gerade ihre Fotos. Alles di-gi-dingsbums… auf'm Computer. Komm rin, sie freut sich bestimmt schon, dich zu sehen."

„Und das ist Charlize, die Leiterin von dem Bed'n'Breakfast in…" Lisa brach ihre Erklärung ab, als sie merkte, dass jemand den Raum betreten hatte. Sie sah auf und erblickte ihren Halbbruder, der mit der Situation offensichtlich überfordert war. „Hallo", grüßte sie ihn freundlich lächelnd. „Ha… Hallo", grüßte Bruno eingeschüchtert zurück. „Du bist groß geworden", fuhr er fort, verzog aber augenblicklich das Gesicht. „Und ich rede schon wieder nur Blödsinn", grinste er verschämt und legte sich eine Hand in den Nacken. Lisa stand auf und ging auf ihren Bruder zu. „Du bist auch groß geworden… naja, größer, du warst ja damals schon nicht so klein, zumindest aus meiner Perspektive", meinte sie. „Auf jeden Fall freue ich mich, dich endlich wieder zu sehen." Bruno konnte gar nicht so schnell gucken, wie Lisa ihre Arme um ihn legte. „Ich mich auch", meinte er die Umarmung erwidernd. „Also, dich wieder zu sehen, nicht mich. Mich sehe ich ja jeden Tag im Spiegel… also, wenn ich will. Ich muss aber nicht hinsehen, weil… naja, so doll ist der Anblick ja nicht – ganz im Gegensatz zu dir. Wow, du bist eine so hübsche junge Frau geworden." Amüsiert über Brunos hilflosen Redefluss zog Lisa ihn mit sich auf das Sofa. „Komm, wir gucken uns gerade die Fotos von meiner Reise an", erklärte sie ihm übertrieben fröhlich. Bruno ahnte sofort, dass Lisa so das unvermeidliche Gespräch über sich und David hinauszögern wollte. Der Fehltritt seines Ex-Schwagers in Spe war immer noch das Thema Nummer eins bei Kerima und seit Lisa ihre Rückkehr angekündigt hatte, brodelte die Gerüchteküche heftiger denn je.

„Und bei Kerima läuft alles gut?", erkundigte Lisa sich beim Abendessen. Bruno nickte heftig. „Ja, alles ist prima." – „Hast du dich gut eingelebt?", bohrte Lisa weiter. „Ja, das auch. Es helfen mir ja auch alle. Manche ein bisschen mehr, manche ein bisschen weniger." – „Kommst du mit allen Kollegen klar?", Unbehaglich rutschte Bruno auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. In seinem Essen stochernd, setzte er zu einer Antwort an: „Eigentlich schon und die, mit denen es suboptimal läuft, denen gehe ich eben aus dem Weg", lachte er. „Ach Schnattchen, muss das beim Essen sein? Da hast du dich gerade erst ein paar Wochen von diesem Irrenstall erholt und kaum biste wieder hier, haste nüscht Anderes im Kopp." – „Ich wollte doch nur…", begann Lisa, wurde aber sofort von ihrem Vater unterbrochen. „Dich selbst quälen, dis wollteste. Nun gut, dann mach ich mal mit: Was wird nu aus dir und dem… dem… dem Seidelspross?" Hilfe suchend sah Lisa zu Bruno, der ihr nur einen fragenden Blick schenkte. Auch in Helgas Gesicht war reges Interesse zu lesen. „Nichts. Es ist aus und vorbei mit David. Überhaupt ist mein altes Leben vorbei." – „Was soll denn das heißen, Lisa-Mäuschen?", meldete Helga sich zu Wort. „Dass sich einiges ändern wird", erwiderte Lisa entschlossen. „Ähm, wenn ich auch mal etwas dazu sagen dürfte", meinte Bruno dankbar dafür, endlich einen Aufhänger für sein eigenes Anliegen gefunden zu haben. Aufmerksam sah Bernd seinen Sohn an. „Jetzt, wo Lisa wieder da ist, will sie sicher ihr Zimmer wiederhaben und das ist auch total verständlich. Also, ich habe mich mal schlau gemacht und… ich werde ausziehen. Berlin ist riesig, ich habe bestimmt bald etwas gefunden." Bernds Unterkiefer klappte nach unten. „Nein!", platzte aus Helga, was er gerade noch dachte. „Das kannst du doch nicht machen, Bruno. Du bist doch noch gar nicht lange wieder in Berlin und wir hatten doch die letzten Jahre so wenig von dir", versuchte Helga ihrem Stiefsohn den Plan auszuziehen auszureden. „Helga, ich würde doch nicht auf dem Mond ziehen, sondern nur nach Berlin. Ich habe eure Gastfreundschaft schon viel zu lange ausgenutzt." – „Nüscht haste ausjenutzt, jar nüscht. Dis is selbstverständlich", polterte Bernd. „Wir könnten den Dachboden ausbauen, dann kannst du da wohnen", schlug er vor. „Das ist wirklich lieb, aber… ich bin viel zu alt, um noch Zuhause zu wohnen. Ich komme jederzeit gerne vorbei und wir sehen uns doch auch in der Firma", fuhr Bruno sich an Helga wenden fort. „Aber… es wird Zeit auszuziehen." – „Das finde ich auch", ergriff Lisa das Wort. „Ich bin auch viel zu alt, um noch bei euch zu wohnen. Ihr wisst, dass ich euch lieb habe, aber ich muss langsam auf eigenen Beinen stehen." – „Aber nur weil's mit dem Seidel aus ist, heißt das doch lange noch nicht, dass du nicht wieder bei uns wohnen kannst", argumentierte Bernd. „Doch, das heißt es. Ich war nie auf mich selbst gestellt. Erst war ich bei euch, dann bei David und nun erzählt mir nicht, dass ich in der Villa Seidel irgendetwas über den Alltag in den eigenen vier Wänden gelernt habe. Ich habe diesen Entschluss schon vor einiger Zeit getroffen und niemand kann daran rütteln." Seufzend erhob Helga sich und ging wortlos in die Küche. Als sie wiederkam, hatte sie eine große Schüssel mit Schokoladen-Eis und eine Flasche Schokoladen-Sauce dabei. „Auf solche Neuigkeiten brauche ich Zucker, was ist mit euch?", fragte sie in die Runde.

„Ist das wirklich okay für dich, dass wir zu zweit in deinem Zimmer übernachten?", fragte Bruno einige Stunden später. „Ich kann nämlich auch auf dem Sofa schlafen", bot er an. „Ich könnte auch auf dem Sofa schlafen, aber so ist es doch viel lustiger. Ist wie eine Pyjama-Party", antwortete Lisa lachend. „Hoffentlich geht es deinem Rücken morgen gut", gab sie zu bedenken. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass wir das olle Feldbett noch haben." – „Glaub mir, ich hatte es auch bequemer in Erinnerung. Zumindest gibt es beim ersten Weckerlaut keinen Grund, noch länger liegen zu bleiben", witzelte Bruno. Einen Moment lang kam Stille zwischen den Geschwistern auf. „Sag mal", räusperte Bruno sich. „Wie geht's dir denn jetzt? Ich meine, mit der Trennung und so. Du warst den ganzen Abend so fröhlich, aber deine Augen habe etwas ganz Anderes gesagt." Lisa kräuselte die Nase. „David war meine erste ganz große Liebe. Ich habe ihn vom ersten Moment an geliebt und… ich war überzeugt davon, dass wir für immer zusammenbleiben." – „Das heißt, es gibt einen Hauch von Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass du ihm noch eine Chance gibst?" – „Nein, niemals", erwiderte Lisa trotzig. „Es hat wahnsinnig wehgetan, ihn mit dieser anderen Frau zu sehen. Erst da habe ich begriffen, dass David sich nie ändern wird und dass ich auf diese Weise auch auf der Stelle trete und das will ich nicht. Ich will Dinge ausprobieren – mit dem Auto durch England fahren, da anhalten, wo es mir gefällt und weiterfahren, wenn ich Lust habe oder nach Frankreich fahren, wenn ich genug von England habe." Ein Lächeln huschte über Lisas Gesicht. „David und ich, wir hatten eine sehr schöne Zeit und ich möchte diese Beziehung auch bestimmt nicht missen, aber es ist Zeit, weiterzugehen – nur diesmal eben alleine." Bruno nickte verständnisvoll. „Was hältst du davon, wenn du morgen noch nicht in die Firma gehst? Ich habe mir ein paar Wohnungsangebote rausgesucht. Wir könnten die uns gemeinsam ansehen und wer weiß, vielleicht finden wir ja beide sofort etwas." Lisa dachte kurz nach. „Geht nicht, ich habe für um 10 Uhr eine Konferenz anberaumt, da kann ich schlecht fehlen. Aber danach ginge es." – „Konferenz? Davon weiß ich ja noch gar nichts", wunderte Bruno sich. „Ich habe Max gebeten, alles vorzubereiten. Hat er dir nicht Bescheid gesagt? Naja, egal, jetzt weißt du es. Erstmal ist nur wichtig, dass die Geschäftsführer und Hugo kommen. Es wird auch bei Kerima einige Veränderungen geben." Lisas Halbbruder machte große Augen. „Jetzt willst du es aber wissen, oder?" Als Antwort zuckte Lisa nur mit den Schultern. „Gehen wir nun morgen Nachmittag Wohnungen gucken?", wechselte sie das Thema. „Klar, aber dann müssen wir jetzt auch in die Heia, das wird bestimmt anstrengend." Lisa nahm ihre ungewohnt geschmackvolle Brille ab und legte sie auf ihren Nachttisch. „Schlaf gut, Bruno." – „Ja, du auch."

3


	6. Chapter 6

6.

Kerima Moda, Berlin. Alles war noch dunkel. Niemand war dort – außer Lisa. Nachdenklich ging sie von Raum zu Raum, schaltete das Licht ein und erinnerte sich daran, was sie dort erlebt hatte. Das Catering, das kleine fensterlose Büro neben dem Heizungsraum, Davids Vorzimmer, das Atelier, der Konferenzraum… Lisa seufzte. Das brachte doch alles nicht, sie war doch nicht so früh hierher gekommen, um sentimentalen Gedanken nachzuhängen, sondern um zu arbeiten. Entschlossen betrat Lisa ihr Büro. Es roch muffig, als wäre lange niemand dort gewesen. So einfach war das also, sie war ein paar Wochen weg und schon vergessen, niemand scherte sich um den Raum, in dem sie Tage und Nächte damit verbracht hatte, Kerima vor dem Untergang zu bewahren. Mit ihren Fingerspitzen fuhr Lisa ehrfürchtig über die Kante ihres Schreibtisches. „Willkommen zurück, kleine Lisa", sprach sie zu sich selbst. „Dann machst du eben wieder nur, was du am besten kannst: Zahlen schieben."

Es wurde langsam hell draußen, als die Tür zu Lisas Büro aufging. Einen Moment lang sah es so aus, als würde ein riesiger Blumenstrauß den Raum betreten. „David", begrüßte Lisa den jungen Mann hinter der Blumenpracht. „Lisa", entfuhr es ihm aufgeregt. „Du bist schon hier? Ich wollte doch…" – „Mein Büro mit Blumen und Süßkram ausstaffieren, dann den Dackelblick aufsetzen und… und wenn ich dann in mein Büro komme, wolltest du den Reumütigen geben und…" – „Nein!", widersprach David heftig. „Wie geht es dir denn? Hattest du eine schöne Reise?", lenkte er sanft ein. „Ja, hatte ich und vor allem eine erkenntnisreiche Reise." – „Erkenntnisreich?", fragte David ängstlich nach. „Ja, erkenntnisreich. David, ich hatte viel Zeit nachzudenken – über dich und mich, über das, was ich gesehen habe, über die Firma, die Zukunft. Das mit uns, das hat keinen Zweck mehr, das musst du doch auch sehen. Ich kann dir einfach nicht mehr vertrauen." – „Ich habe meine Assistentin aber entlassen", argumentierte David. „Ich habe einen Mann eingestellt – 100 hetero. Lisa, es gibt keinen Grund, Angst zu haben." – „Dann ist es das nächste Mal eben keine Assistentin, sondern irgendein Model, eine Journalistin, irgendeine x-Beliebige aus der Tiki-Bar. Ich habe in der ersten Reihe gestanden, als du das mit Mariella gemacht hast. Ich will das nicht. Ich will mich weiterentwickeln und das kann ich nur ohne dich." David legte den Blumenstrauß auf Lisas Schreibtisch und schnaubte. „Das entscheidest du mal eben so. Werde ich vielleicht auch gefragt? Ich will das nämlich nicht, ich will…" – „Das hättest du dir überlegen sollen, bevor du deine Assistentin ge… ge… bevor du mit ihr geschlafen hast." – „Lisa, das hat doch nichts zu bedeuten. Es war bedeutungslos", redete David beschwörend auf Lisa ein. „Dir bedeutet es vielleicht nichts, aber mir. Für mich bedeutet deine Untreue das Ende unserer Beziehung. Du hast bisher alle Entscheidungen getroffen, jetzt bin ich dran", zischte Lisa zurück. „Ich hoffe, wir arbeiten weiterhin so professionell zusammen wie bisher", fuhr sie flüsternd fort. „Vielleicht… vielleicht schaffen wir es ja auch, irgendwann wieder Freunde zu sein." Schwer atmend wagte Lisa es nicht einmal, aufzusehen. Dieses Gespräch hatte sie hunderte Male in ihrem Kopf durchgespielt und jedes Mal war sie souveräner gewesen. „Das finde ich inakzeptabel", knurrte David ungehalten. „Wir gehören zusammen, das sind deine Worte gewesen." – „Gewesen, genau, es sind meine Worte gewesen. Für den Zeitraum unserer Beziehung haben wir auch zusammengehört, aber du hast das kaputt gemacht. Damit musst du jetzt leben." Lisas blaue Augen funkelten böse. „Ich erwarte dich zur Sitzung nachher", erklärte sie David und hielt entschieden ihre Bürotür auf. „In dieser Angelegenheit ist noch nicht das letzte Wort gesprochen", erwiderte David, verließ den Raum aber dennoch.

„Frau Plenske, gut erholt sehen Sie aus", begrüßte Richard seine Vorgesetzte besonders höflich. Lisa schüttelte die ihr hingehaltene Hand. „Vielen Dank, Herr von Brahmberg – nicht nur für diesen warmherzigen Empfang." Richard nickte verstehend. „Sie wissen, dass Kerima mir genauso viel bedeutet wie Ihnen und es war eine Selbstverständlichkeit für mich, das von Ihnen in mich gesetzte Vertrauen nicht zu enttäuschen." Auch wenn Lisa innerlich dachte, dass Richard ein wenig dick auftrug, nickte sie freundlich lächelnd. „Wenn wir dann mit der Sitzung anfangen könnten", wandte sie sich an die wartenden Kerima-Mitarbeiter.

„Als erstes möchte ich mich noch einmal ganz offiziell bei Herrn Richard von Brahmberg und Herrn Max Petersen für die Zusammenarbeit während meiner Abwesenheit bedanken. Ich hoffe, ich kann mich auch in Zukunft auf diesen firmeninternen Zusammenhalt verlassen, denn es wird Veränderungen bei Kerima geben", eröffnete Lisa die Sitzung. Unter beunruhigtem Getuschel fuhr sie fort: „Dass die Leisure-Line sich nicht verkauft, dafür aber Unmengen an Finanzen verschlingt, haben wir alle schon gemerkt…" Triumphierend grinsend lehnte Richard sich zurück, während David sich alarmiert vorbeugte. „Und dass die Silverline sich sowohl negativ auf das Firmenimage als auch auf Herrn Haas' Kreativität auswirkt, ist auch keine Neuigkeit." Jetzt war es David der triumphierend grinste. Lisa würde sich bestimmt nicht für Richards Ideen entscheiden, da war er sich sicher. „Kerima ist ein Familienunternehmen, aber bisher sieht das Unternehmen nur auf die Ära diverser von Brahmbergs und Seidels zurück. Mehrheitseignerin bin aber nun seit einiger Zeit ich und auch ich möchte meine Spuren in der Firmenchronik hinterlassen." Davids Finger krallten sich wütend um den Stift, der vor ihm lag. „Was soll das heißen? Willst du jetzt provinziellen Versandhausschick einführen?", fragte er bitter. „Nein", erwiderte Lisa. „Ich möchte, dass die Unternehmen B-Style und Kerima Moda die größtmögliche Zahl an Kunden erreichen. Verbindung zwischen beiden Unternehmen wird eine Schuhkollektion sein, die Bruno Lehmann entwerfen wird. Ich möchte dafür sowohl Herrn Haas als auch Bruno alle kreativen Freiheiten lassen…" Hugos Blick verklärte sich – vor seinem inneren Auge tauchten Bilder von Kleidern auf, schick, sportlich, ausgefallen… „Das ist großartig", murmelte er und griff nach einem Zettel. Hugo bekam gar nicht mehr richtig mit, was Lisa noch zu sagen hatte, so sehr war er in seine Zeichnungen versunken. „Aber dein Bruder hat keinerlei Erfahrung", gab David zu bedenken. „Jeder fängt einmal an", murmelte Hugo, ohne sich bewusst zu sein, dass er laut sprach. „Kerima ist nicht die richtige Plattform, um seine handwerklichen Geschicke auszutesten. Was, wenn er versagt?", echauffierte David sich immer noch. „Bei B-Style ist das ja nicht so tragisch, aber Kerima?" – „Also ich finde die Idee gut", fiel Richard seinem Halbbruder in den Rücken. Entsetzt sah David ihn an – damit hatte er nun wahrlich nicht gerechnet. „Sie werden verzeihen, Frau Plenske, dass ich natürlich um mein ‚Baby' die Silverline, trauere, aber ich denke, Sie sind mit diesen Neuerungen auf einem guten Weg." Zufrieden über diesen Rückenhalt erhob Lisa sich. „Dann ist ja gut. Die Sitzung ist hiermit beendet." – „Sie ist auf dem richtigen Weg in den Abgrund", meinte Richard, als Lisa den Raum verlassen hatte. „Das glauben aber nur Sie", fand Bruno nun seine Sprache wieder, bevor er seiner Schwester hinterher eilte. „Ich werde alles daran setzen, Lisa nicht zu enttäuschen." Brunos kindlicher Eifer rangen Richard nur ein schwaches Lächeln ab. „Wieso fällst du mir eigentlich in den Rücken?", griff David den gegelten Geschäftsführer an. „Ganz einfach, je eher sie mit dieser Schnapsidee anfängt, desto eher fällt sie damit auf die Nase und dann…" – „… können wir uns Kerima wieder unter den Nagel reißen", vervollständigte David. „… von da an kämpft dann wieder jeder für sich. Wir…", betonte Richard. „… sind nur so lange eine Zweckgemeinschaft, wie wir den gleichen Feind bekämpfen." – „Ich würde Lisa nicht als Feind betrachten." – „Du bist naiv und ein Weichling", zischte Richard und verließ dann auch den Konferenzraum.

3


	7. Chapter 7

7.

„Das ist jetzt die dreißigste Wohnung, die wir uns ansehen, wenn die jetzt nichts für einen von uns beiden ist, dann ziehe ich mit meiner Zahnbürste ins Atelier, da verbringe ich ja eh die meiste Zeit", maulte Bruno. „Nun sei doch nicht so negativ. Da war doch schon viel Schönes bei", gab Lisa sich enthusiastisch. „Das sagt Hugo auch immer und meint: ‚Eigentlich ist das scheiße.' Die Lage ist ja schon mal top." Bruno deutete auf einen mehrstöckigen Altbau. „Hier ist es." – „Wirklich schön", erwiderte Lisa. „Wie lange sind wir jetzt gefahren? Das waren doch nur drei S-Bahn-Stationen von Kerima aus, oder?" Bruno nickte. „Lass uns mal reingehen, Fassaden haben uns ja schon viele gefallen."

„Wow, das ist eine wirklich schöne Wohnung", staunte Lisa, als sie bereits das zweite Mal über den großen Balkon ging, der die beiden Zimmer miteinander verband. „In der Tat, sehr schön. Hast du die riesige Küche gesehen?", wollte Bruno wissen. „Hm, hab ich. Das Parkett ist super. Horch mal, das knarrt so… so… romantisch hätte ich jetzt fast gesagt oder gruselig, je nachdem…", bemerkte Lisa beiläufig. „Eigentlich ein bisschen groß für einen alleine, oder?", wandte sie sich kritisch an Bruno. „Und vor allem zu teuer für einen alleine", meinte dieser geknickt, nachdem er auf die Unterlagen der Maklerfirma gesehen hatte. „Oh", erwiderte Lisa. „Naja, nicht zu teuer für eine Mehrheitseignerin, aber zu teuer für ein kleines Licht wie mich", lachte Bruno. „Weißt du, nur weil ich es mir leisten kann, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich das Geld auch ausgeben will. Ich meine, ich bin doch eh kaum Zuhause", schmunzelte Lisa. Während sie noch einmal alle Räume abging, dachte sie angestrengt über die Situation nach. „Bruno?", rief sie plötzlich. „Was ist?", wollte der Angesprochene wissen. „Hast du schon mal in einer WG gelebt?" – „Ähm, nein. Wieso fragst du?" – „Naja, das wär's doch. Uns beiden gefällt diese Wohnung. Wir sind uns einig, sie ist zu groß und zu teuer für einen alleine. Wir sind beide hoffnungslose Workaholics, die kaum Zeit Zuhause verbringen. Papa und Mama würde die Trennung so auch leichter fallen." Bruno runzelte die Stirn und dachte angestrengt nach. „Du meinst, du und ich… wir sollten eine WG gründen?" – „Ja, was spricht den dagegen?" – „Ich weiß nicht… dass wir zuviel Zeit miteinander verbringen?" – „Ach was, wir hätten jeder ein großes Zimmer mit Tür und… hey, wir könnten uns so endlich richtig kennen lernen. Muss ja auch nicht für ewig sein, aber jetzt erstmal. Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich liebe meine Eltern, aber… es wird allerhöchste Eisenbahn, dass ich da rauskomme. Außerdem wäre es für dich vielleicht auch ganz gut, wenn immer jemand da ist… falls… naja, das Verlangen nach bestimmten Stoffen zu groß wird oder irgendwelche Leute etwas anbieten und du dann nicht nein sagen kannst." – „Ich hätte dir nicht davon erzählen sollen, dass David…" – „Doch. Das war gut so. Ich habe ihm deswegen auch schon gehörig den Kopf gewaschen. Der war so klein mit Hut. Trotzdem solltest du aufpassen. Weißt du, ich habe immer geglaubt, ihn zu kennen, aber jetzt offenbart er Seiten…" – „Er liebt dich und er verkraftet eure Trennung nicht so gut wie du." – „Er ist selbst schuld an unserer Trennung. Er beruhigt sich schon wieder… Aber du lenkst ab, was ist nun mit unserer WG?" – „Hm, ich weiß nicht, ob sich mein Möbelgeschmack mit deinem kombinieren lässt." – „Du kennst meinen Möbelgeschmack doch gar nicht", kicherte Lisa. „Ich habe die paar Möbel in Göberitz und das, was bei den Seidels steht, gehört alles David. Von daher ist eh ein Großeinkauf im Möbelhaus angesagt." – „Gut. Das wäre mir auch recht. Ich werde bestimmt nichts aus meinem alten Leben auf Mallorca kommen lassen. Ich mag Ikea, was hältst du davon?" – „Erstmal müssten wir entscheiden, ob wir denn nun zusammenwohnen wollen. Wir müssten den Mietvertrag unterschreiben und dann können wir Ikea rauf und runter kaufen." Überschwänglich umarmte Bruno seine Schwester und wirbelte sie herum. „So machen wir das", lachte er glücklich.

„Der ist zu einem echten Kotzbrocken mutiert seit der Buchmesse. Ich glaube, der weiß gar nicht, dass er einen Großteil seines Erfolgs deinem Konzept zu verdanken hat, Rokko." Der Angesprochene sah fasziniert dabei zu, wie seine ehemalige Chefin sich ein weiteres Stück Tomate mit Mozzarella in den Mund steckte. Ein beneidenswertes Stück Käse, dachte Rokko bei sich. Es steckte jetzt wohl irgendwo zwischen Verenas Zunge und ihrem Gaumen – so wie seine eigene Zunge bei ihrem ersten Kuss. Rokko grinste vor sich hin. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er mal als Womanizer enden würde. Er sollte der Verlagsassistentin doch nur dabei helfen, diesen Riesenwälzer von diesem äußerst kapriziösen Autor zu vermarkten. „Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?", empörte Verena sich. „Ja, dein Starautor ist auf Höhenflug." – „Mensch, das hätte ich bei deinem verklärten Blick jetzt nicht gedacht. Wo warst du mit deinen Gedanken, sehr weit weg kann's ja nicht gewesen sein", zog sie Rokko auf. „Ich dachte daran, wie das mit uns angefangen hat." – „Hast du das etwa schon vergessen?! Du hast dich vor diesem aufdringlichen Ekelpaket von der Konkurrenz als mein Freund ausgegeben und zum Dank habe ich dich zum Essen eingeladen." – „Jep, und dann sind wir in dieser Kneipe versackt. Wie lange ist das jetzt her?" – „Zweieinhalb Monate", erwiderte Verena traurig. „Hast du das schon vergessen?" – „Nein, es ist nur… es fühlt sich so viel länger an." Verena zog ihre feinsäuberlich gezupften Augenbrauen hoch. „Ich lasse das mal als Kompliment durchgehen." – „Ich müsste langsam los. Hoffe mal für mich, dass es im Elbtunnel keinen Stau gibt", wechselte Rokko das Thema. „Aber ich dachte…", sagte Verena vergeblich. „Wir wollten doch in Ruhe reden. Kann ich heute Abend bei dir vorbeikommen? Es wäre wichtig." Rokko schüttelte unmerklich mit dem Kopf. „Nimm es nicht persönlich, aber ich würde gerne mal wieder schlafen – alleine." – „Oh", entfuhr es Verena gekränkt. „Naja, nicht weiter schlimm, ich hätte da eh noch etwas zu klären. Das kann ich auch ohne dich", lächelte sie und klopfte auf ihre Handtasche. „Ein neues Manuskript? Das kannst du mir auch in den nächsten Tagen zeigen", entgegnete Rokko. „Ich rufe dich die Tage an, okay?" Hektisch drückte er der Frau mit den rotblonden Haaren einen Kuss auf den Mund. „Tschüs", murmelte Verena noch. Erst als Rokko außer Sichtweite war, griff sie in ihre Tasche. „Schwangerschaftstest" stand auf der kleinen Packung, die sie dort herauszog. „Ich sollte ihn nicht beunruhigen, bis ich Klarheit habe. Wenn's Fehlalarm ist, braucht er ja nichts davon erfahren."

2


	8. Chapter 8

8.

„Lisa?!", rief Bruno aufgeregt, kaum dass er zur Tür herein getreten war. „Lisa?!", rief er erneut, als seine Schwester nicht sofort ein Lebenszeichen von sich gab. „Was ist denn los?", meldete diese sich ganz ausgeglichen aus der Küche. „Weißt du eigentlich, welches mein absolutes Lieblingsbuch ist?" – „Nee", antwortete Lisa und drehte sich zu Bruno um, der von einem Bein auf das andere tretend in der Küchentür stand. „Ferien auf Saltkrokan", verkündete der junge Mann strahlend. „Schön", reagierte Lisa verhalten, weil sie nicht wusste, worauf Bruno hinaus wollte. „Weißt du, wovon ich schon als Kind geträumt habe?" Lisa schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe mir immer gewünscht… also, von meinem ersten richtigen Gehalt wollte ich mir immer… also, es ist ja nicht mein erstes richtiges Gehalt, aber es läuft doch so wahnsinnig gut mit meinen Schuhen und Kerima und B-Style. Ich meine, hast du die Gästeliste für dich Show gesehen? Jedenfalls dachte ich, es wäre ein guter Zeitpunkt, um es zu wagen…" – „Bitte sag mir, dass du dabei bist, mir zu erzählen, dass du nach der Show Urlaub auf Saltkrokan machen willst", unterbrach Lisa ihn – mittlerweile ahnte sie, was Bruno ihr gleich sagen würde. „Nein", strahlte Bruno. „Viel besser." – „Dann ist es eine handsignierte Originalausgabe mit Ledereinband, Goldrand und allen Schikanen, ja?" – „Was sollte ich denn mit meinem Buch auf Schwedisch? Ich kann doch gar kein Schwedisch. Ich habe mir als Kind immer einen Bootsmann gewünscht", verkündete Bruno selig lächelnd. „Bitte lass ihn aus Plüsch sein", flehte Lisa. Bruno deutete seiner Schwester mit dem Zeigefinger an, in den Flur zu treten. Lisa folgte dieser Aufforderung und entdeckte augenblicklich den Bernhardinerwelpen, der vor der Wohnungstür saß und sich genüsslich mit der Hinterpfote am Ohr kratzte. „Um Himmels Willen", entfuhr es Lisa. Der Welpe sah auf und kam Schwanz wedelnd auf sie zu. „Bruno, das ist ein Bernhardiner! Die werden riesig", gab Lisa den Moralapostel, hatte sich aber bereits zu dem putzigen Fellknäuel hinuntergebeugt und kraulte ihm den Kopf. „Aber Lisa, er ist doch sooo süß. Und der arme kleine Kerl hat keine Papiere gekriegt, weil seine Fellzeichnung nicht ganz den Standards genügt. Für seinen Züchter war er ein echter Ladenhüter und ich habe ihn schon richtig lieb gewonnen. Er ist schon 12 Wochen alt und…" – „Hat er einen Namen?", fragte Lisa. „Winston Churchill", antwortete Bruno todernst. „Winston Churchill?", hakte Lisa kritisch nach. „Ja, sieh doch mal." Bruno griff in das Kopffell des Hundes und schob es so, dass es große Falten warf. „Gib zu, es besteht eine Ähnlichkeit." – „Ähm, ja. Da kann er ja nur froh sein, dass er kein Mädchen ist", kicherte Lisa ausgelassen. „Wieso? Dann würde ich ihn Madeleine Albright nennen." – „Sehr charmant. Aber wie willst du das machen? Willst du ihn Winston rufen oder Herrn Churchill?" – „Ich dachte, wir rufen ihn nur Churchill." – „Okay, Churchill, hast du Durst?", wandte Lisa sich an den Hund, der daraufhin nur noch heftiger mit dem Schwanz schlug. „Hast du auch Näpfe besorgt und Futter und ein Körbchen? Naja, für einen ausgewachsenen Bernhardiner wirst du ein Kinderbett brauchen." Bruno sah seiner Schwester hinterher, die in der Küche erstmal eine Müslischüssel mit Wasser füllte. „Nein, noch nicht. Dafür ist es viel zu spät – die Geschäfte haben doch schon zu." Mahnend stemmte Lisa ihre Hände in die Hüften. „Aber das holst du gleich morgen nach. Und jetzt komm, Essen ist fertig." – „Hat uns das Pizza-Taxi beehrt oder der China-Lieferdienst?" – „Letzterer", grinste Lisa verschämt. „Ich habe mal einen anderen rausgesucht und eine ganze Menge bestellt. Dann können wir für diesen Lieferdienst auch ein Zeugnis erstellen – wie für die anderen auch." Brunos Blick wanderte auf die vielen Speisekarten der unterschiedlichsten Lieferdienste, die fein säuberlich benotet nach Preis, Geschmack und Lieferzeit am Kühlschrank hingen. „Alles klar. Ich werde nur schnell die Büroklamotten los. In drei Minuten in der Hängematte?", wollte er von Lisa wissen. „Ist gut, ich zeige Churchill dann gleich mal unseren Lieblingsplatz." Lisa pfiff, um die Aufmerksamkeit des jungen, aber gar nicht so kleinen Hundes auf sich zu ziehen. „Komm, Churchill", forderte sie ihn auf und ging durch ihr Zimmer auf den Balkon. Kopfschüttelnd beobachtete sie, wie Churchill sich vor der Glastür zwischen Brunos Zimmer und dem Balkon aufbaute und leise wimmerte, bis Bruno endlich kam.

„Verena, was machst du denn hier?", fragte Rokko irritiert. „Du wolltest mich anrufen, schon vergessen?" – „Ähm, nein, aber… ja, komm erstmal rein", kommentiere Rokko, als Verena sich an ihm vorbei in seine Wohnung drängelte. „Du hast nicht angerufen", stellte sie vorwurfsvoll fest. „Ich warte jetzt seit über zwei Wochen auf deinen Anruf." Ungehalten schnalzte Rokko mit der Zunge. „Ich sagte ‚in den nächsten Tagen'. Du kennst mich, wenn ich einen Auftrag habe, dann vergesse ich schon mal die Zeit." – „Ich glaube, du bist nur zu feige, um Schluss zu machen." Rokko riss die Augen auf. „Entschuldige mal, ja, wir waren ein paar Mal aus und ja, wir haben sehr schönen Sex miteinander, aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass wir auch sonst ständig aufeinander hocken müssen", erwiderte er gereizt. Verena schluckte verletzt. „Aha, mehr muss ich nicht hören. Weißt du, ich dachte, ich hätte wirklich gute Nachrichten für dich… für uns, aber anscheinend habe ich nur ein weiteres Problem und das ganz für mich alleine." – „Was soll denn das heißen? Du bist nicht Thomas Pynchon, als hör auf dich so kryptisch auszudrücken", seufzte Rokko immer noch von der plötzlichen Störung durch Verena genervt. „Ich bin schwanger", flüsterte sie. „Oh", entgegnete Rokko. „Wie konnte denn das passieren?!", entfuhr es ihm empörter als beabsichtigt. „Bei dem schönen Sex, den wir von Zeit zu Zeit miteinander haben?", meinte Verena leise. „Ich weiß, dass das nicht in deine Lebensplanung passt – in meine passt es auch nicht, aber hey, dieses Baby ist unterwegs und ich werde es kriegen." Rokko nickte nachdenklich. „Ist gut. Du kannst dich natürlich auf mich verlassen. Wenn du irgendetwas brauchst – egal was…" – „Ich dachte, du würdest dich vielleicht freuen… ich dachte, du würdest mich vielleicht auch… naja, lieben." Rokko seufzte erneut. „Scheiße", murmelte er. „Hör zu, wenn sich der erste Schock gelegt hat, dann freue ich mich bestimmt auf unseren Nachwuchs und ja, du bist eine tolle Frau. Du bist wunderschön, du hast Humor…" – „Aber ich bin nicht die Frau, der du den Verlobungsring deiner Großmutter schenken würdest", vervollständigte Verena den Tränen nahe. „Ich werde für dich und das Baby da sein, das schulde ich euch, aber mehr kannst du im Moment nicht verlangen. Ich will dir auch nichts versprechen – ich weiß nicht, ob sich da noch etwas entwickeln kann oder nicht, das werden wir sehen, okay?" Statt die Träne, die ihr die Wange hinab lief, wegzuwischen, legte Verena ihre Hand auf ihren Bauch und streichelte die Stelle, an der sie den Fötus vermutete. „Ich gehe dann mal", sagte sie tapfer und ging zur Tür.

2


	9. Chapter 9

9.

„Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen Berlin", dröhnte die unerträglich gut gelaunte Stimme eines Radiomoderators in Lisas Träume. Erschöpft aufstöhnend tastete Lisa nach ihrem Radiowecker. Gezielt schlug sie zu und unterbrach so die Staumeldungen. Sie wälzte sich auf den Rücken und rieb sich die Augen. Das war ja schon wieder eine verdammt kurze Nacht, war ihr erster Gedanke.

Gähnend öffnete Lisa ihre Tür zum Balkon. „Wie machst du das bloß?", fragte sie Bruno, der dort stand und die Aussicht genoss. Normalerweise stand Churchill immer neben ihn. Mit den Vorderpfoten an der Balkonbürstung abgestützt – ähnlich wie sein Herrchen, der immer die Arme auf die Brüstung legte, seine Kaffeetasse fest umklammert hielt und vor sich hinträumte. Noch konnte Churchill nicht über die Brüstung sehen, aber so wie er wuchs, war das nur noch eine Frage der Zeit. An diesem Morgen allerdings stand Bruno alleine auf dem Balkon. „Ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen", antwortete Bruno. „Die Tierklinik macht erst in drei Stunden auf", erriet Lisa den Grund für Brunos Sorgenfalten. „Dann kannst du den kleinen Racker abholen. Ich bin mir ganz sicher, er ist dann genauso fit wie vorher." – „Ich weiß. Die Ärzte wollten ihn ja nur zur Beobachtung dabehalten. Trotzdem, wie konnte denn das passieren? Er hat Ecstasy gefressen, Lisa", meinte Bruno traurig. „Er hat es in meinem Büro gefunden. Lisa, das waren nicht meine Pillen." Beruhigend legte Lisa ihren Arm um ihren Bruder. „Ich weiß, Bruno. Genauso wie ich weiß, warum du mittwochs immer so früh Feierabend machst und trotzdem so spät nach Hause kommst. Ich finde es großartig, dass du zu dieser Selbsthilfegruppe gehst und schon so lange clean bist." – „Aber wer hat mir das Zeug dann untergeschoben?", fragte Bruno verzweifelt. „David und Richard haben sich gegenseitig die Schuld zugeschoben. Klar, dass der erste Verdacht auf David fällt – ich meine, probiert hat er es ja schon einmal, aber die Niederträchtigkeit dieser Aktion trägt natürlich Richards Handschrift." – „Darum hast du sie gleich beide suspendiert?!", rang sich Bruno nun doch ein Lachen ab. „Jep, genau deshalb", lachte Lisa. „Und deshalb wird das wieder ein anstrengender Tag. Aber wenigstens können die Zwei so keinen Unsinn anstellen. Aber mal 'was Anderes: Was hältst du von Frühstück?" – „Frühstück ist die wichtigste Mahlzeit des Tages", imitierte Bruno seine Stiefmutter. „Es ist noch Lasagne von gestern Abend da", schlug er Lisa kichernd vor. „Hm, lecker und im Gegensatz zum Aufschnitt kann die noch nicht weglaufen", erwiderte Lisa ebenso ausgelassen. „Ja, und wenn uns keine Lebensmittelvergiftung niederstreckt, holen wir Churchill gleich aus der Klinik." – „Genau, ich freue mich schon auf unser Untier. Das ist seine erste Nacht außer Haus", zog Lisa ihren Bruder auf. „Ich weiß doch genau, dass du, liebe Lisa, nur so tust, als wäre Churchill dir zu viel. Du hast ihn genauso lieb wie ich", konterte Bruno gelassen. „Schon gut, schon gut. Ich gebe es zu, aber für das Geständnis machst du Frühstück."

„Bruderherz, was treibt dich so früh in meine bescheidene Hütte?", fragte Richard selbstgefällig grinsend. „Der Umstand, das wir beide suspendiert sind", erwiderte David und trat an Richard vorbei in dessen Wohnung. „Müsstest du dafür nicht deine Ex bezirzen? Ich kann daran nämlich auch nichts ändern", meinte Richard Angst provokant ruhig. „Ich drehe total am Rad deswegen und du nimmst es einfach so hin. Ich meine…" – „David, David, David", tadelte Richard sein Gegenüber gespielt. „Wir haben eine Schlacht, aber noch nicht den Krieg verloren. Wenn du dich nicht so dämlich angestellt hättest, dann wärst jetzt nur du suspendiert und ich könnte mich weiter um Kerima kümmern." – „Aber ich hatte mit dem Extasy in Lehmanns Büro überhaupt nichts zu tun", echauffierte David sich. „Ich weiß das, du weißt es, aber die Plenske und ihre Mischpoke wissen es nicht. Was glaubst du, warum sie dich sofort verdächtigt hat?" – „Du Schwein hast mich gelinkt." Richards Gesichts verzog sich gekränkt. „Oh, David, das traust du mir zu? Ich habe dir gesagt, dass wir nur so lange gemeinsame Sache machen, wie nötig." – „Noch bist du nicht am Ziel", triumphierte David. „Du auch nicht. Und wenn du dich nicht so entsetzlich blöd angestellt hättest, dann könnte ich mich immer noch um die Show kümmern." – „Was hast du vor?", verlangte David zu wissen. „Meine gute alte Freundin Sabotage und ich, wir kümmern uns schon darum, dass das, was jetzt so Erfolg versprechend aussieht, in einem Desaster endet. Kaffee? Ich war gerade dabei meinen freien Tag mit einem ausgiebigen Frühstück zu beginnen. Willst du etwas mitessen?" Wütend ballte David die Fäuste. „Ich weiß, du fragst dich gerade, warum du ausgerechnet mit mir gemeinsame Sache machst, wo du mich doch eigentlich so hasst. Ich sage es dir, du willst dich für ihre Abfuhr an der Plenske rechnen und du willst Kerima. Deine Rache wirst du kriegen, aber du solltest keinen Gedanken mehr an Kerima verschwenden. Das ist meine Firma und dafür würde ich alles tun." – „Du gehst sogar soweit, Lisas Hund zu vergiften." – „Nun sei doch nicht so sentimental. Es ist ein Hund. Außerdem war das nicht der Plan. Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass der Köter genauso ein Müllschlucker ist wie deine Ex. Die Pillen sollten nur bei diesem Lehmann gefunden werden, damit seine ach so seichte Schwester glaubt, der Stress bei Kerima wäre zu viel für ihn und sie ihn wieder zum Entzug schickt. Dann wäre Schluss mit diesem Schuh-Unsinn gewesen." – „Und wie soll es jetzt weitergehen?", fragte David. „Na dem Köter geht's doch wieder gut." – „Ich meine, wegen der Show." – „Du solltest doch mein Frühstücksangebot annehmen. Dir das zu erklären dauert nämlich."

„So, Herr Lehmann, da ist Ihr Churchill wieder", kündigte die Tierärztin schon von weitem an, denn der Bernhardiner zog sie hinter sich her und sie hatte alle Mühe, das Gleichgewicht zu halten. Freudig sprang Churchill an seinem Herrchen hoch. „Hallo mein Großer", freute Bruno sich. „War's denn schön in der Tierklinik?" – „Ich glaube nicht", lachte die Tierärztin. „Erst den Magen ausgepumpt bekommen, einen Tropf und einen Einlauf. Das würde Ihnen auch nicht gefallen." Bruno verzog das Gesicht. „In der Tat, das würde mir nicht gefallen. Wie geht es ihm denn jetzt?" – „Ach, eigentlich ist er gut drauf. Es gab keine Auffälligkeiten während der Nacht. Sie haben ihn eben sehr schnell hergebracht. Klar, er war aufgedreht, durch das Extasy in seinem Blutkreislauf, aber es war glücklicherweise sehr wenig. Er ist glimpflich davongekommen. Das hätte böse enden können", erklärte die Tierärztin. „Mit dem Füttern sollten Sie es aber langsam angehen lassen. Der kleine… ähm… naja, so klein ist er ja gar nicht. Er ist ja vollkommen leer. Nicht, dass er zu viel auf einmal herunter schlingt und dann…" – „… kotzen muss. Alles klar, ich achte darauf." Bruno streckte die Hand aus, um nach der Leine zu greifen. „Die Polizei war heute früh auch schon da", begann die Tierärztin sichtlich betreten. „Ich konnte ja kaum Angaben machen, außer, dass Churchill einen gepflegten Eindruck macht, er alle Impfungen und einen Chip hat, was auf einen engagierten Halter deutet, aber ich musste auch sagen, dass er immerhin drei Extasy-Pillen intus hatte." – „Verstehe. Das mussten Sie. Das ist Ihr Job", versuchte Bruno der jungen Ärztin die Unsicherheit zu nehmen. „Es ist ja auch schon so gut wie geklärt, wer die Pillen in meinem Büro deponiert hat. Derjenige wollte ja auch gar nicht, dass Churchill sie frisst, sondern dass ich… sehen Sie, ich war einmal abhängig, aber jetzt bin ich clean und…" – „Sie sollten das nicht zu vielen Leuten erzählen, sonst passiert Ihnen das immer wieder", meinte die Tierärztin kritisch. Bruno nickte. „Ich schätze, da haben Sie Recht", gestand er mit einem zerknirschten Blick auf seinen mittlerweile wieder quietschfidelen Hund. „Ich wünsche Ihnen und Churchill trotzdem alles Gute. Wissen Sie, Sie haben die Verantwortung für diesen Hund und das bewirkt manchmal Wunder." Freundlich lächelnd schüttelte die Tierärztin Brunos Hand, bevor er mit Churchill die Tierklinik verließ.

3


	10. Chapter 10

10.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass ich dir nicht irgendwie helfen kann, Papa? Kann ich vielleicht etwas halten?" – „Ja, die Klappe, Schnattchen, die Klappe." Unter dem kritischen Blick seiner Tochter beförderte Bernd Plenske ächzend einen offenbar sehr schweren Tisch in das Zimmer seines Sohnes. „Von wem stammte noch mal die dusselige Idee, dem Jungen dieses Teil zu schenken?", fragte er seine Tochter gereizt. „Von dir. Schon vergessen? Du hast das Teil bei dieser Zwangsversteigerung entdeckt." – „Richtig, vom Ottohof. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass die da auch Schuhe genäht haben. Guck mal, steht se so gut?" – „Hervorragend. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Bruno sich riesig freuen wird." – „Wo bleibt der Junge eigentlich? Mama müsste ja auch gleich kommen." – „Ich habe Hugo gebeten, Bruno ein bisschen zu beschäftigen, damit wir Zeit haben, die Überraschung vorzubereiten. Ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass Bruno aus allen Wolken fällt. Es ist mir so schwer gefallen, ihm nicht gleich heute früh zu gratulieren, aber es war ja so abgesprochen, dass die ganze Familie ihn überrascht." – „Hat seine Mutter ihm schon gratuliert?", fragte Bernd. „Sie hat schon vor ein paar Tagen eine Karte geschickt. Wahrscheinlich ruft sie später noch an." – „Aha. Ich gehe dann mal die Torte aus dem Auto holen. Mama hat sich wirklich selbst übertroffen. Es ist mir ziemlich schwer gefallen, auf der Fahrt hierher nicht drüber zu lecken", grinste Bernd. „Hey, Churchill, hör auf an der Nähmaschine zu schnuppern und begleite mich zum Auto", forderte er den Hund auf.

„Boah, was war denn heute mit Hugo los?", motzte Bruno, als er nach Hause kam. „Der hat sich mal so richtig bei mir ausgekotzt – morgen ist die Show und heute überfallen ihn unhaltbare Selbstzweifel. Ich konnte sagen und machen, was ich wollte, er hat gejammert. Uff, als gäbe es sonst nichts zu tun. Lisa? Lisa, bist du überhaupt da?" Suchend sah Bruno sich um. Churchill war auch noch nicht den Flur entlang gerannt gekommen, um ihn zu begrüßen. Vermutlich war Lisa mit ihm im Park – das musste die Erklärung sein. Bruno war ein bisschen traurig, dass Lisa nicht auf ihn gewartet hatte. „Überraschung!", schall es ihm entgegen, als er die Tür zu seinem Zimmer öffnete. „Häpi Börsdei tu ju, häpi Börsdei tu ju", krähte Bernd. „Du glaubst doch nicht, dass wir deinen Ehrentag vergessen haben?", lächelte Lisa Bruno an und umarmte ihn. „Alles, alles Gute zum Geburtstag." Auch Churchill drängelte sich in die Szenerie, um sein Herrchen überschwänglich anzuspringen. „Komm, wir zeigen dir dein Geschenk", forderte Helga ihren Stiefsohn auf. „Okay, Bernd, Lisa – wie wir es geübt haben." Die Drei standen so vor der Nähmaschine, dass Bruno sich nicht erkennen konnte. „Ta-daaaa", rief seine Familie, machte seinen Schritt zur Seite und deutete auf das Gerät. „Oh mein… das ist… wo habt ihr… das… wow, ich… ich", stotterte Bruno. „Ick globe, er freut sich", grinste Bernd. „Freuen? Ich bin total begeistert. Das ist ein großartiges Geschenk." Ehrfürchtig umrundete Bruno die Nähmaschine, strich immer wieder mit den Fingern darüber. „So eine gab es in meinem Lehrbetrieb auch. Das ist ein echtes Prachtstück. Darauf werde ich die schönsten Schuhe aller Zeiten nähen. Gleich morgen Abend nach der Show", verkündete Bruno gerührt.

„Eigentlich ist so ein Sofa in der Küche doch praktisch", sinnierte Bernd bei einem Stück Kuchen. „Ich meine, man sitzt hier, kiekt n bisschen Fernsehen und wenn Werbung kommt, muss man nicht so weit zum Kühlschrank laufen." – „Das war auch unser Gedanke", nuschelte Bruno mit vollem Mund. „Helga, dieser Kuchen ist genial." – „Danke, du musst übrigens nicht so schlingen, dein Vater und ich hatten nicht vor, die Reste wieder mitzunehmen", zog Helga ihn auf. „Nicht?", fragte Bernd gespielt enttäuscht. „Nein, mein Bärchen, dir backe ich in den nächsten Tagen einen neuen Kuchen." – „In 24 Stunden liegt die Show schon hinter uns", meinte Bruno unvermittelt. „Mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken, es wird schon alles gut gehen", beruhigt Lisa ihn. „Noch 24 Stunden?", fragte Bernd entsetzt. „Dann müsst ihr ins Bett, Kinder, damit ihr ausgeschlafen seit. Komm, Helgamäuschen, wir gehen." Verdattert sah Helga ihren Mann an. „Die ‚Kinder'…", meinte sie spitz. „… können sicher selbst entscheiden, wann sie schlafen gehen und wann nicht." Dann warf sie einen Blick in die Runde. „Na gut, lass uns gehen. Aber ihr zwei feiert nicht mehr so lange, ja?"

„Sieht gut aus, Frau Plenske", lobte Friedrich keine 20 Stunden später den fertig dekorierten Vorführraum. „Ich bin mir nur nicht so sicher, ob es nicht doch besser wäre, die Schuhe zeitgleich mit den Modellen von Kerima bzw. B-Style zu präsentieren." – „Naja, es sind drei verschiedene Kollektionen und die Schuhe sollen ja sowohl zu den Kerima-Sachen als auch den B-Style-Sachen passen, aber trotzdem nicht untergehen. Wenn die Kleidung zeitgleich mit den Schuhen präsentiert wird, wirft doch keiner einen Blick auf sie." Friedrich nickte verständnisvoll. „Damit haben Sie vermutlich Recht. Hauptsache die Gäste langweilen sich nicht irgendwann. Die Show ist ja schon ziemlich lang." – „Lisa! Lisa!", drang Brunos aufgeregte Stimme zu den beiden Geschäftsleuten. „Was ist denn? Du bist ja ganz aus der Puste." – „Kann ich dich mal alleine sprechen? Es ist wirklich dringend", drängte Bruno seine Schwester. Hektisch packte er Lisa am Oberarm und zog sie ein Stück beiseite. „Das war ja nicht sehr nett, Bruno", kritisierte sie ihn. „Ist doch jetzt völlig schnuppe. Es gibt ein Problem – backstage." – „Was für ein Problem?", hakte Lisa alarmiert nach. „Die Catsuits für die Schuhpräsentation", stieß Bruno Silbenweise hervor. „Was ist damit?", drängte Lisa. „Zerstört. Zerschnitten." Lisas Gedanken überschlugen sich, sie malte sich schon die unterschiedlichsten Szenarien aus, wie man diese Krise abwenden konnte. „Und die Schuhe. Es gibt auch ein Problem mit den Schuhen. Jemand hat alle rechten Schuhe gestohlen." Lisa riss ihre blauen Augen weit auf. „Ach du… Scheiße." – „Es steht dir nicht zu fluchen", stellte Bruno fest. „Los, komm, wir gehen nach hinten. Irgendetwas müssen wir uns einfallen lassen", entschied Lisa und zog ihren Bruder mit sich.

„Wir haben noch 30 Minuten", klagte Bruno. Auf der anderen Seite des Vorhanges lief abwechselnd ein Model mit B-Style-Klamotten und eines mit Kerima-Klamotten den Catwalk hinunter. Verzweifelt hielt Lisa einen der weißen Anzüge, die für die Schuhpräsentation vorgesehen waren, hoch. „Bodypainting", murmelte sie. „Was?", fragte Bruno nach. „Bodypainting. Die Models ziehen diese Anzüge an und das, was unabgedeckt ist…" – „Man nennt diese Dinger Brüste und Po", echauffierte Bruno sich. „Dann eben die Brüste und den Po – das Unabgedeckte eben. Das malen wir einfach mit Körperfarbe an." – „Trotzdem haben wir nur jeweils einen Schuh." Bruno war mittlerweile der Verzweiflung nahe. „Nehmen die Models in die Hand. Sie werden die Schuhe tragen wie auf einem Tablett. Ungefähr so." Lisa streckte ihre Hände aus, stellte eine Schuh darauf und ging ein paar Schritte. „Am Ende des Laufstegs bleiben sie kurz stehen, ziehen den Schuh an. Ey, du", fauchte Lisa eines der Models an. „Kannst du dein rechtes Bein in die Hand nehmen und neben deinem Oberkörper hochstellen." Das Model runzelte die Stirn, versuchte es dann aber. „Etwa so?", fragte sie verwirrt nach. „Genau so. Kannst du dich jetzt auch noch drehen?" – „Das habe ich das letzte Mal im Ballettunterricht gemacht", meinte sie, probierte es aber. „Prima. Können die anderen das auch?" Das Model zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vermutlich." – „Okay, dann machen wir das so. Ihr lauft mit den Schuhen in der Hand bis zum Ende des Laufstegs, zieht den Schuh an, hebt das rechte Bein, dreht euch, lasst es wieder runter, zieht den Schuh wieder aus und geht zurück." – „Aber das mit dem Bodypainting. Das dauert viel zu lange", gab Bruno zu bedenken. „Dann sollen Hugo und Hannah sich eben länger für ihre Kollektionen feiern lassen, dann schaffen wir das schon. Wo ist das Visagisten-Team? Wenn die das Zeug nicht dabei haben, dann können wir das eh vergessen."

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir die letzte Station laufen? Dann kann Churchill sich noch einen Baum suchen und wir zwei kriegen noch etwas frische Luft", schlug Lisa nach der Show vor. „Frische Luft – die könnte ich jetzt wirklich gebrauchen", seufzte Bruno. „Hey, nun zieh doch nicht so ein Gesicht. Es ist doch alles gut gelaufen." – „Aber nicht wie geplant", brummte Bruno. „Das hat aber keiner gemerkt. Um die ganze Arbeit für den zweiten Schuh zu jedem Paar ist es natürlich schade, aber niemand hat etwas gemerkt. Klar, wir müssen erstmal abwarten, was die Presse morgen und die nächsten Tage sagt, aber ich glaube, es ist so gut gelaufen wie es laufen konnte." Lisa hakte sich bei Bruno ein und schob ihn vorwärts. „Ich frage mich natürlich, wer die Catsuits zerschnitten und die Schuhe geklaut hat." Lisa seufzte. „Das lässt dir echt keine Ruhe, oder? Ich habe keine Ahnung, wer das war. Ist doch auch egal, wir haben das Kind ja trotzdem geschaukelt. Bei der ersten B-Style-Präsenation – der mit den Taschen, da ist etwas Ähnliches passiert." – „Und wer war es?" – „Sabrina oder Richard, schwer zu sagen, aber ich vermute es mal." – „Dann war dieser gegelte Kotzbrocken es heute auch." – „Aber David und Richard sind immer noch suspendiert." – „Aber zur Show waren sie trotzdem da, damit keiner falsche Schlüsse aus ihrer Abwesenheit ziehen kann – deine Worte." – „Ich weiß, aber der Backstage-Bereich war doch nie unbeobachtet und die beiden saßen wirklich ganz friedlich im Publikum. Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass David so etwas tun würde – mit Richard zusammenzuarbeiten, meine ich. Er weiß doch, was für Kerima auf dem Spiel steht und er weiß genau, wenn er mich vom ‚Kerima-Thron' stürzt, gräbt er sich sein eigenes Grab." – „Ich kann es nicht beweisen, aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass die Zwei dahinter stecken."

„Noch einen", herrschte Richard die Bedienung an. „Das ist ja kolossal nach hinten losgegangen", bemerkte David, der neben ihm saß und ebenfalls etwas Hochprozentiges trank. „Das weiß ich selbst", knurrte Richard. „Glück, die zwei Pappnasen hatten nur Glück. Sonst ist die Zahnspange doch auch nicht so kreativ." – „Lisa trägt schon lange keine Zahnspange mehr", korrigierte David. „Nur noch dieses lockere Ding nachts." – „Ist doch völlig egal", murmelte Richard gereizt. „Fakt ist nur, sie hat es mal wieder geschafft." – „War das jetzt eine Schlacht oder ist der Krieg verloren?", fragte David. „Ein Richard von Brahmberg verliert keine Kriege. Ich werde härtere Saiten aufziehen müssen."

3


	11. Chapter 11

11.

„So, Frau Lange, dann wollen wir mal den Ultraschall machen. Sonst fühlen Sie sich gut?" – „Ja, sehr gut sogar. Keine Übelkeit, kein Heißhunger. Eine Freundin sagte, das ist ein Zeichen, dass es ein Mädchen wird", entgegnete Verena aufgeregt. „Hm, naja, sehr wissenschaftlich ist das nicht. Wenn Sie wollen, können wir mal gucken, ob Ihr Baby uns die entsprechenden Teile präsentiert", lachte der freundliche Gynäkologe. „In der wievielten Woche sind Sie jetzt, Frau Lange?" – „19. Woche", antwortete Verena wahrheitsgemäß. „So, Achtung, das ist jetzt kalt und glitschig", warnte der Arzt und setzte das den Sensor des Ultraschallgerätes auf Verenas Bauch. „So, da hätten wir die Beine", erklärte der Arzt. „Ups, jetzt hat es sich gedreht. Ich schätze, das mit der Geschlechtsbestimmung müssen wir auf einen anderen Termin verschieben. Aber ich kann Ihnen gerne die Rückenansicht Ihres Kindes zeigen. Hier ist der Popo, Rücken… oh." Alarmiert sah Verena den Arzt an. „Was oh? Stimmt etwas nicht mit meinem Baby?" Der Arzt setzte den Sensor neu an, fuhr immer wieder über die gleiche Stelle auf Verenas Bauch. Dann drückte er ein paar Tasten und vergrößerte einen Bereich des Ultraschallbildes. „Frau Lange, ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich Ihnen das sagen soll. Sehen Sie das hier?", fragte er und deutete auf eine Stelle im Ultraschallbild. „Ja", antwortete Verena zögerlich. „Was ist das?" – „Wir nennen das Spina bifida." Verenas Gedanken überschlugen sich. Wo war bloß dieses blöde Latein hin, wenn man es mal brauchen konnte? Sie hatte doch das kleine und das große Latinum, sie musste das doch übersetzen können. „Offener Rücken", übernahm der Arzt diese Aufgabe. „Aber da kann man heute doch schon etwas machen", klammerte Verena sich an diese Hoffnung. „In meinem Schwangerschaftsratgeber steht, dass man das heutzutage schon im Mutterleib operieren kann." – „Ich denke, dass dieser Fall hier nichts für die pränatale Chirurgie." – „Okay, dann eben sofort nach der Geburt", versuchte Verena ihr Besorgnis zu verdrängen. Der Arzt atmete tief durch. „Frau Lange, das hier ist die Halswirbelsäule", erklärte er der jungen Frau. „Und das hier ist der Schädel", fuhr er fort. „Die Öffnung ist hier." Er zeigte Verena wieder eine Stelle. „So wie es aussieht, ist bereits Rückenmark ausgetreten und das Gehirn… es ist nicht in der Position, in der es sein sollte und bei der Größe der Öffnung wäre es möglich, dass es noch weiter ‚wegrutscht', wenn Sie so wollen." – „Was bedeutet das?", fragte Verena langsam panisch werdend. „Frau Lange, das bedeutet, dass Ihr Baby… es tut mir so leid, aber es wird nicht lebensfähig sein." Verenas Unterlippe begann zu zittern. „Nein, das kann nicht sein", flehte sie den Tränen nahe. „Das muss ein Irrtum sein." – „Selbstverständlich werden wir noch eine Fruchtwasseruntersuchung machen, aber ich bin mir zu 98 sicher. Das Bild ist ziemlich eindeutig." – „Und jetzt?", fragte Verena. „Ich schlage vor, Sie wischen sich Ihren Bauch sauber, ziehen Ihr Oberteil wieder richtig an und wir besprechen dann alles weitere in meinem Sprechzimmer, ja?" Nickend wischte Verena sich erste Tränen weg.

„Was für Möglichkeiten habe ich denn jetzt?", verlangte Verena zu wissen. „Sie könnten die Schwangerschaft normal fortsetzen und darauf warten, dass der Fötus abstirbt – das kann unter Umständen aber auch bedeuten, dass es bis zur 40. Woche durchkommt, normal geboren wird und erst dann stirbt." – „Oder?" – „In Ihrem Fall besteht auch die Möglichkeit, die Schwangerschaft jederzeit abzubrechen. In diesem Fall würden wir die Geburt künstlich herbeiführen – mit Narkose natürlich und dann…" – „Ich muss das Kind zur Welt bringen?!", entfuhr es Verena entsetzt. „Was ist mit einem Kaiserschnitt?" – „Ein Kaiserschnitt wird normalerweise nur gemacht, wenn Gefahr für das Leben von Mutter und/oder Kind besteht", erwiderte der Gynäkologe leise. „Und was ist mit diesen ganzen Wunschkaiserschnitten? Da besteht doch nur Gefahr für den Terminkalender!", schrie Verena ihre Empörung förmlich heraus. „Ich kann Ihr Entsetzen verstehen, aber so ist nun einmal die Regelung – ich kann daran nichts ändern. Wenn es Sie tröstet, dieses Kind wird die Geburt im derzeitigen Stadium der Schwangerschaft nicht überleben. Sie müssen sich auch nicht sofort entscheiden. Überlegen Sie gemeinsam mit dem Vater des Kindes, was das beste für Sie und Ihre Situation ist. Wie gesagt, ein Abbruch ist jederzeit möglich und…" – „Der Vater", stieß Verena verächtlich hervor. „Na der wird sich über diese Nachricht ja freuen." Die Verlagsassistentin erhob sich und streckte dem Arzt die Hand entgegen. „Ich melde mich in den nächsten Tagen", sagte sie tapfer.

„Hallo Verena", begrüßte Rokko wenig später seine Affäre. „Hast du geweint?", fragte er. Wortlos betrat Verena Rokkos Wohnung. „Ich war gerade bei der Vorsorgeuntersuchung", sagte sie leise. „Du hast schon wieder die Möglichkeit versäumt, dich um dein Baby zu kümmern", warf sie Rokko verbittert an den Kopf. „Wahrscheinlich die letzte Möglichkeit, dein Kind zu sehen." Rokko zog die Stirn kraus. „Was willst du mir damit sagen?" – „Spina bifida – offener Rücken", sprach Verena die Worte aus, die ihr den ganzen Weg zu Rokko durch den Kopf gehallt waren. „Es wird nicht leben", fuhr sie fort. „Es wird nie ‚Mama' zu mir sagen. Es wird nie laufen lernen. Es wird nie in die Schule gehen. Keinen Führerschein machen", schluchzte Verena. Verstört sah Rokko sie an. „Das ist kein Scherz?", fragte er geschockt. Verena schüttelte kurz den Kopf, bevor sie sich weinend in Rokkos Arme warf.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?", riss Rokko Verena aus ihrer Lethargie. „Wir? Wir?!", schrie sie ihn an. „Seit wann gibt es ein Wir? Seit wann interessierst du dich ernsthaft für dieses Kind?" – „Ich weiß, dass das nicht leicht für dich ist, aber es ist auch mein Baby und es geht mich auch etwas an." – „Nein, das tut es nicht. Es ist mein Uterus, in dem dieses Kind jetzt wohnt. Ich muss es zur Welt bringen. Ich bin seine Mutter. Du kannst dich jederzeit aus dem Staub machen, aber ich werde mit diesem Kind zurückbleiben – tot oder lebendig." Verzweifelt fuhr Rokko sich mit den Händen durch die Haare. „Gut, was hast DU jetzt vor?" – „Ich werde schnellstmöglich einen Termin für einen Abbruch machen", antwortete Verena mit fester Stimme.

„Hey", grüßte Bruno seine Schwester. Lisas Schreibtisch versank wieder einmal in einem riesigen Aktenberg. „Hallo." – „Du wolltest mich sehen?" – „Ja, wollte ich. Nimm Platz." – „Ja, wo denn nur?", scherzte Bruno. „Schieb einfach ein paar Dinge von den Stühlen und dann geht das schon", erwiderte Lisa, die offensichtlich nicht zu Scherzen aufgelegt war. „Also, was ist, Chefin?", fragte Bruno, nachdem er sich ein Plätzchen geschaffen hatte. „Deine Schuhe verkaufen sich wie geschnitten Brot", fiel Lisa sofort mit der Tür ins Haus. „Ich weiß. Ich habe die Verkaufszahlen auch schon gesehen", entgegnete Bruno sichtlich zufrieden mit dem Erfolg seiner Schuhe. „Gut. Hör zu, mit PR ist jetzt Schluss für dich. Du musst dich voll und ganz auf deine Schuhe konzentrieren. Max wird in nächster Zeit jemanden für die PR-Abteilung suchen, mach dir da mal keine Gedanken." – „Darüber mache ich mir keine Gedanken", gab Bruno zu. „Ich mache mir nur Sorgen, was Richard und David betrifft. Das wird den Herrn Geschäftsführern wohl kaum gefallen." – „Nun ja, die Zahlen stimmen und sind mehr als hervorragend – das kann keiner von beiden abstreiten. Sie werden dir eh nichts zu sagen haben." Bruno zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch. „Wie jetzt? Kannst du das auch so erklären, dass ich es verstehen kann?" – „Kerima hat sofort eine Tochterfirma – unter deiner Leitung. Über den Namen machst du dir bitte selbst Gedanken, ja?" Bruno schnappte fassungslos nach Luft. „Und das verkündest du so zwischen Tür und Angel?" – „Ähm, wie hättest du es denn gerne gehabt?" – „Ich weiß nicht – irgendwie heroischer oder so." – „Okay, gut, heroischer: Ich besorge uns Döner zum Abendessen, aber ich werde ihn auspacken und auf einen Teller legen", grinste Lisa. „Du weißt aber, wie man feiert. Gibt es eigentlich einen Grund für deine Entscheidung für eine Tochterfirma?" – „Ja. Egal, was mit Kerima passiert, der Tochterfirma kann niemand etwas – das ist wie mit B-Style, wenn du verstehst. Es sichert deine Zukunft, aber nicht nur das. Du hast bewiesen, dass du Verantwortung tragen kannst und dass du kreativ bist. Ich finde einfach, du hast dir diesen Erfolg verdient."

3


	12. Chapter 12

12.

„Verena! Verena!", rief Rokko den Krankenhausflur hinunter rennend. Die junge Frau drehte sich um, sah ihn traurig an und wollte weitergehen. „Verena", keuchte Rokko, als er sie endlich eingeholt hatte. „Ich habe das ganze Krankenhaus nach dir abgesucht." – „Jetzt hast du mich ja gefunden. Was willst du? Willst du mir vorwerfen, dass ich ein schlechter Mensch bin, eine grausame Mutter? Das weiß ich", giftete sie ihn an. „Ich weiß, dass das, was ich hier tue, unmenschlich ist. Diese Entscheidung habe ich mir wahrlich nicht leicht gemacht – ich meine, ich kann unser… mein Baby bereits spüren. Vielleicht sollte ich für die Wochen, die uns in dieser ‚Wohngemeinschaft', wenn du so willst, bleiben, dankbar sein. Einfach abwarten, wann es von alleine… Rokko, so stark bin ich einfach nicht. Ich bin keine starke Frau. Niemand kann mir sagen, ob das Baby Schmerzen hat, ob es leidet, was es bei der Geburt fühlt." Verena seufzte herzzerreißend. „Ich tue das richtige", sagte sie mehr zu sich selbst als zu Rokko. „Ich habe mir dieses Baby so gewünscht, Rokko. Ja, es kam überraschend, aber… wie hätte so ein kleiner Mensch mein Leben bereichert?!" Langsam perlten Tränen über Verenas Gesicht – erst wenige, dann immer mehr. „Dieser kleine Mensch und ich in meiner kleinen Dachgeschosswohnung. Ich habe meinen alten Stubenwagen von meinen Eltern geholt. Einen neuen Himmel anfertigen lassen. Die winzige Matratze, das Kissen und die Decke schon bezogen. Der Wagen wird immer leer bleiben." Rokko fasste sich ein Herz und zog Verena in seine Arme. „Er wird nicht ewig leer bleiben. Du wirst wieder ein Baby haben… vielleicht auch mit einem Vater, der dieses Ereignis zu 100 mit dir teilen will. Ich bin nicht hier, um dir Vorwürfe zu machen. Ich weiß, dass das nicht leicht für dich ist. Scheiße, nein, das weiß ich nicht. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie sich das für dich anfühlen muss, aber du darfst nicht denken, dass es mir nicht auch wehtut, dieses Kind gehen zu lassen." Verena schluchzte ein letztes Mal laut auf. „Ich muss jetzt da rein. Ich bekomme da die… wie hieß das? PDA, glaube ich. Das ist die Betäubung. Und dann kriege ich etwas, damit die Wehen einsetzen und dann ist es bestimmt bald vorbei." – „Ich habe die Broschüre gelesen, die du mir da gelassen hast. Das kann alles Stunden dauern. Ich werde bei dir sein, okay? Ich lasse dich jetzt bestimmt nicht alleine", sagte Rokko fest entschlossen. „Und wenn du aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen wirst, dann kommst du erstmal ein paar Tage zu mir, damit du dich richtig erholen kannst. Wir könnten verreisen oder so." – „Frau Lange?", erklang die resolute Stimme einer Krankenschwester. „Ja", flüsterte Verena. „Wir können dann anfangen. Sind Sie soweit?", verkündete die Frau weiter.

„Bis morgen Vormittag wird das noch dauern", meinte Verenas Gynäkologe zu später Stunde bei einer Untersuchung. „Der Muttermund ist erst drei Zentimeter geöffnet, dafür ist die Wehentätigkeit…" Er brach ab, als er sah, wie Verena erneut in Tränen ausbrach. „Frau Lange", begann er väterlich. „Wir Mediziner wissen nicht genau, wie ein offner Rücken entsteht. Fakt ist aber, dass eine Fehlbildung wie die Ihres Kindes extrem selten ist und…" – „Soll mich das jetzt trösten?", fragte Verena bitter. „Irgendwie schon. Sie sollen sich einfach nur bewusst sein, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass bei einer erneuten Schwangerschaft die gleiche Fehlbildung auftritt… sie ist sehr gering. Glauben Sie mir, Sie werden wieder schwanger werden und ein gesundes Kind kriegen, da bin ich mir sicher." – „Hörst du, Verena, der Doktor sagt es auch", unterstützte Rokko die Bemühungen des Arztes. „Das freut mich, dass ihr euch einig seid. Es ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass ich dieses Kind gehen lassen muss", schluchzte Verena. „Frau Lange, soll ich Ihnen ein Beruhigungsmittel geben, damit Sie heute Nacht schlafen können? Sie werden morgen all Ihre Kraft brauchen." Verena nickte nur matt, als der Arzt eine Spritze aufzog.

„Bruno! Beeil dich! Wir sind schon spät dran und ich war noch nicht im Bad", polterte Lisa vor der Badezimmertür. „Ich komme ja schon. Mach doch nicht so eine Hektik. Ohne dich beginnt die Vorstandssitzung eh nicht", meinte Bruno von der anderen Türseite. „Das ist noch lange kein Grund, zu spät zu kommen. Immerhin wollen wir heute die Tochterfirma präsentieren." Betont langsam öffnete Bruno die Badezimmertür. „Ist ja gut. Wir nehmen einfach den Roller in die Firma. Dann sind wir im Nullkommanix da. Du setzt einfach keinen Helm auf, dann kannst du dir das Fönen sparen." – „Witzbold", mahnte Lisa ihn. „Erklär Churchill lieber, warum er heute nicht mit in die Firma kann." – „Churchill, du kannst heute nicht mit in die Firma, weil Lisa im Bad bummelt und wir die S-Bahn verpassen", lachte Bruno. Lisa stand im Bad und schüttelte den Kopf – so ein Spinner aber auch.

„So, Frau Lange, noch einmal fest pressen, dann haben Sie es geschafft", ermutigte die Geburtshelferin derweil Verena. Diese atmete tief durch und begann erneut zu pressen. Rokko hielt unterstützend ihre Hand. „Komm, Verena, das ist die letzte Wehe", versuchte er ihr zu helfen.

„Los, spring ab, Lisa. Dann bist wenigstens du pünktlich. Hier, nimm meinen Helm und meine Tasche schon mal mit, dann kann ich nachher besser rennen", meinte Bruno zu seiner Schwester vor dem Kerima-Gebäude. „Und was machst du?" – „Ich suche mir einen Parkplatz für mein Schätzchen. Da drüben ist gleich einer, siehst du?" – „Was ist mit der Tiefgarage?", fragte Lisa. „Vergiss die Tiefgarage. Ich habe meine Zugangskarte nicht dabei. Außerdem ist der Parkplatz da drüben viel näher." – „Aber da darfst du nicht einfach so rüber fahren. Du musst die große Runde machen. Siehst du das Schild da?", fragte Lisa. „Zerbrich dir nicht meinen Kopf. Solange ich mich nicht erwischen lasse, ist das doch kein Problem." Lisa wirkte nicht sehr überzeugt, nahm aber doch den Helm und die Tasche. „Aber sei vorsichtig", mahnte sie ihren Bruder noch. Während Bruno anfuhr, drehte sich sie um und steuerte auf das Kerima-Gebäude zu.

„So, da ist es. Es ist ein kleines Mädchen", verkündete die Hebamme dem Umstand, dass das Baby bereits tot war, angemessen leise. Sie hob es an und wollte es Verena auf die Brust legen. „Nein", rief diese völlig außer sich. „Ich will es nicht sehen. Nehmen Sie es weg", weinte sie bitterlich. „Aber ich möchte sie sehen", sagte Rokko und stand auf. Entschuldigend mit den Achseln zuckend legte die Hebamme Rokko das Baby in den Arm. „Hallo mein kleiner Engel", sprach er seine Tochter an. „Du bist ein wunderschönes kleines Fräulein und so tapfer." Rokko beugte sich vor, um ihre einen Kuss auf die Stirn zu geben. „Verena, willst du sie wirklich nicht sehen?" – „Nein", weinte Verena. „Wir können ein Foto machen, falls sie ihre Meinung noch ändert", schlug der Arzt vor. „Ich werde jetzt die Ausschabung vornehmen", kündigte er Verena an. „Ihre Tochter bleibt solange bei Ihrem Lebensgefährten, falls sie doch noch…" Die junge Frau erwiderte nichts, schluchzte leise vor sich hin und ließ den Eingriff einfach nur über sich ergehen. „Kommen Sie, Herr Kowalski", sprach die Hebamme Rokko an. „Wir machen das Foto und wenn Sie wollen auch gerne einen Hand- und Fußabdruck als Erinnerung."

Das bedrohliche Quietschen von Reifen dicht gefolgt von einem lauten Knall ließ Lisa herumfahren. „Bruno!", rief sie, als sie sah, wie ihr Bruder im hohen Bogen durch die Luft geschleudert wurde. Ungeachtet der Passanten ließ Lisa alles fallen, was sie in den Händen hielt, und stürmte auf die Straße. „Bruno", sagte sie und kniete sich neben den Verletzten. „Was machst du denn nur? Ich habe dir doch gesagt, du sollst vorsichtig sein." Bruno entwich ein gequältes Stöhnen. „Li… Lisa", raunte er. „Pst. Du blutest, aber der Notarzt ist bestimmt bald hier." Die Autofahrerin, die unabsichtlich mit Brunos Roller kollidiert war, lief aufgeregt um ihr Auto herum und telefonierte. „Ja, eine Kopfverletzung. Er blutet wirklich stark, bitte beeilen Sie sich doch."

„Herr Kowalski, welchen Namen soll ich denn für Ihre Tochter eintragen?" – „Ich weiß nicht. Was hat Verena denn gesagt?" – „Ihre Lebensgefährtin steht zu sehr unter Schock für solche Entscheidungen. Herr Doktor hat ihr noch ein Beruhigungsmittel gegeben." Nachdenklich betrachtete Rokko das kleine Mädchen auf dem Untersuchungstisch. „Anna-Lena. Sie sieht aus wie eine Anna-Lena." – „Gut, dann trage ich Anna-Lena ein. Wenn Sie kurz warten, kommt Herr Doktor gleich zu Ihnen und klärt den Rest mit Ihnen."

„Lisa… du… musst dich… um Churchill kümmern." – „Das mache ich, aber so bald du aus dem Krankenhaus kommst, machst du das wieder", erwiderte Lisa tränenüberströmt. „Lisa? Ich habe dich sehr lieb. Du hast mir die Chance gegeben, auf die ich mein Leben lang gewartet habe." – „Das habe ich gerne getan und du wirst den Markt mit deiner Firma dominieren, du wirst sehen", schluchzte Lisa. „Du musst mir versprechen, dass du… das du auch im Privaten glücklich wirst… erfolgreich bist. Vergiss David, er ist ein Arschloch. Da draußen gibt es auch einen netten Mann für dich." – „Bruno, hör doch auf zu reden, als wäre das ein Abschied. Vergiss mein Liebesleben und bleib wach, bitte", flehte Lisa, die mit Sorge beobachtete, dass Bruno zwar noch sprach, aber die Augen geschlossen hatte. „Bruno?", fragte sie ihn. „Rede mit mir, bitte. Du musst bei mir bleiben, bitte", weinte Lisa. „Du darfst nicht gehen. Ich brauche dich doch." In einem Wahnsinnstempo raste der Krankenwagen heran. Noch aus dem fahrenden Wagen sprangen die Rettungssanitäter und stürzten auf Bruno zu. Einer von ihnen schob Lisa zur Seite, während der andere bereits mit der Herz-Druck-Massage begann. „Nein", murmelte Lisa. „Nein, du darfst nicht sterben. Du musst bei mir bleiben."

„Herr Kowalski, wünschen Sie eine Autopsie für Ihre Tochter?", fragte Verenas Frauenarzt. „Was würde das bringen?" Der Arzt zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nicht viel. Sehen Sie", forderte er Rokko auf, während er den Babyleichnam umdrehte. „Das ist die Fehlbildung, die ich beim Ultraschall schon diagnostiziert habe. Hier ist zweifelsohne das Kleinhirn. Sie hätte keine Chance gehabt – auch wenn Frau Lange die Schwangerschaft fortgesetzt hätte." Rokko nickte. „Dann nicht. Ich will nicht, dass Sie sie aufschneiden… außer Verena will es, das wäre etwas Anderes." – „Sie hat nichts gesagt, aber ich trage jetzt nein ein. Sie stand sehr unter Schock, ich würde sie mit dieser Entscheidung nicht auch noch belasten wollen."

„Sie sind die Schwester des Verunfallten?" Lisa nickte. „Ich bin Hauptkommissar Berger. So wie es aussieht, hat Ihr Bruder die Vorfahrt und die vorgeschriebene Fahrtrichtung missachtet." – „Ich habe ihm gesagt, er soll die große Runde fahren", schluchzte Lisa. „Er wollte nur da rüber, um seinen Roller zu parken." – „Verstehe. Hören Sie, für die Autofahrerin ist ein Psychologe vom Kriseninterventionsdienst gekommen. Vielleicht möchten Sie auch mit ihm sprechen." Lisa schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich gehe jetzt zur Arbeit", verkündete sie. „Da ist meine Mutter, sie muss doch Bescheid wissen und mein Vater… der ist auch auf Arbeit… bei den Seidels. Er muss verständigt werden und…" Der Polizist winkte den Psychologen trotz Lisas abwehrender Geste zu sich herüber. „Hallo, ich bin Johannes Bloch", stellte der Psychologe sich vor. „Sie will zur Arbeit und die Eltern des Verunfallten verständigen", raunte der Hauptkommissar ihm zu. „Ist gut, ich gehe mit. Nehmt die Unfallfahrerin mit. Ich komme so schnell ich kann zu euch auf's Revier."

Erschöpft betrachtete Rokko die schlafende Verena. „Übermorgen darfst du hier raus", erklärte er mehr sich selbst als ihr. „Dann kommst du erstmal zu mir. Ich habe viele Fehler gemacht und ich kann so ein Mistkerl sein, aber damit lasse ich dich bestimmt nicht alleine. Du bist eine ganz tolle Frau und ich wünsche dir wirklich, dass du wieder glücklich wirst. Vergiss mich und meinen Ego-Trip einfach. Du wirst irgendwann eine glückliche kleine Familie haben und ich werde immer noch von einer Affäre zur nächsten jagen." Rokko strich Verena ein paar Strähnen zurück. „Ich komme morgen wieder."

„Lisa, wo warst du denn? Der ganze Vorstand wartet schon auf dich… auch euch. Wo bleibt denn Lehmann? Himmel, es sind alle da und warten", betonte David erneut, wie angespannt die Situation im Konferenzraum war. Völlig schockiert sah Lisa ihn an. „Johannes Bloch", stellte sich ihr Begleiter vor. „Ich bin Psychologe beim Kriseninterventionsdienst. Herr Lehmann hatte gerade einen Unfall." – „Unfall?", hakte David nach. „Ja, verdammt, Unfall", platzte es aus Lisa heraus. „Dieser Idiot hat einfach die Vorfahrt missachtet und jetzt ist er tot." – „Tot?", fragte David ungläubig. „Ja, tot! Soll ich es buchstabieren oder kapierst du es auch so?", redete Lisa sich immer mehr in Rage. „Oh, Lisa… ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll. Das tut mir so leid. Ich…" – „Vergiss es, David", wehrte Lisa seine Umarmung ab. „Ich muss zum Catering. Meine Mutter…" Tapfer ging Lisa zum Arbeitsbereich von Helga. „Ich bin ihr Verlobter… also, ich war es… ich werde es wieder sein. Egal, wenn ich etwas für sie tun kann", wandte David sich an den Psychologen. „Es wäre vielleicht gut, wenn sie jetzt nicht alleine ist."

Völlig übermüdet verließ Rokko das Hamburger Krankenhaus. In Gedanken war er immer noch bei Anna-Lena, als plötzlich ein Motorroller an ihm vorbeirauschte. „Ey, du Volltrottel. Trag wenigstens einen Helm, wenn du schon Kamikaze fährst", rief Rokko ihm aufgebracht hinterher. Der Rollerfahrer hielt an und drehte sich zum ihm um. „Sorry, hast du dir 'was getan?" – „Nein", murmelte Rokko. „Schlecht druff?" – „Hör zu, ich habe keine Lust auf Berliner Frohnaturen, okay?" – „Gut, dann eben nicht. Was hältst du von einem Kaffee als Entschädigung. Siehst müde aus." – „Ich fände es besser, du würdest mich in Ruhe lassen." – „Uff, ein Bruno Lehmann hat noch nie einen Korb gekriegt. Komm schon, ich bin neu in der Stadt. Zeig mir ein Café und ich lade dich ein… immerhin habe ich dich fast über den Haufen gefahren."

„Hast du etwas mit Lehmanns Tod zu tun?", fragte David, kaum dass er in Richards Büro gestürmt war. „Ich habe es schon gehört. Was für ein tragischer Verlust für Familie Plenske", erwiderte Richard ruhig. „Tot, he? Das ist viel besser als das, was ich geplant hatte." Entsetzt riss David die Augen auf. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst?" – „Wie gesagt, ein tragischer Verlust für die Plenskes, aber nicht für Kerima und um Kerima geht es uns beiden doch." Richard lehnte sich in seinem Bürostuhl zurück und grinste David an. „Langsam wirst du mir echt unheimlich", meinte dieser. „Das geht einfach zu weit. Die Firma hin oder her, aber du kannst doch hier nicht so ungerührt sitzen, während gerade einer unserer engsten Mitarbeiter verunglückt ist." – „Soll ich dir ein Taschentuch reichen, damit du deine Tränen trocknen kannst. Du bist ein Heuchler, weißt du das? Du denkst genauso wie ich, aber im Gegensatz zu dir spreche ich es ehrlich aus." David zuckte zusammen. „Das ist nicht wahr. Lisa war völlig fertig, sie hat das alles mit angesehen." – „Ach darum geht es. Du kriegst deine Rache nicht. Betrachte es so, du kannst deinem Ex-Betthäschen jetzt die tröstende Schulter bieten, das rührt sie bestimmt und aus lauter Dankbarkeit kommt sie zu dir zurück." – „Vergiss es einfach, du kapierst es nicht."

„Ich weiß gar nicht, warum ich dir das alles erzähle, Bruno." – „Weil ich einen unwiderstehlichen Charme habe und weil du dich mal aussprechen musstest. Was für eine Geschichte." – „Wobei wir beim Thema sind. Was ist mit dir? Du hast noch gar nichts von dir erzählt. Was machst du hier in Hamburg?" – „Ich bin hier, weil ich etwas zu erledigen habe."

5


	13. Chapter 13

13.

„Bitte, Verena, iss doch etwas." Die junge Frau hob nur matt den Kopf. „Ich hab keinen Hunger." – „Das kannst du mir nicht erzählen", widersprach Rokko. „Du bist jetzt seit einer Woche aus dem Krankenhaus raus und hast seitdem kaum etwas gegessen. Wenn das so weitergeht, muss ich dich einliefern und künstlich ernähren lassen. Verena, das bringt niemandem etwas und am wenigsten dir. Komm, ich habe dir Tomate-Mozarella gemacht, das isst du doch sonst auch so gerne." Kopfschüttelnd sank Verena wieder in die Kissen auf Rokkos Sofa. „Keinen Hunger." – „Wohl eher keinen Appetit", kritisierte Rokko ungeduldig. „Hör zu, ich muss zu dieser Präsentation. Du weißt, wie das für einen Freiberufler wie mich ist. Ich lasse dir den Teller hier stehen und wenn ich nachher wiederkomme, dann hast du das hier gegessen, ja?" Rokko setzte sich neben Verena und sah sie eindringlich an. „Ich würde so gerne etwas für dich tun", gestand er ihr. Seufzend setzte Verena sich auf und griff nach einem Stück Tomate. „Gut so?", fragte sie darauf herumkauend. „Es ist ein Anfang", grinste Rokko. „Ich wollte mich noch dafür bedanken, dass ich hier bei dir sein kann", fing Verena leise an. „Das mache ich wirklich gerne. Ich möchte doch nur, dass es dir besser geht." Die erschöpft wirkende Frau rutschte näher an Rokko heran. „Danke", murmelte sie, bevor sie ihren Kopf an Rokkos Schulter vergrub. „Verena? Verena, was machst du da?", fragte Rokko verwirrt, als er ihre Lippen auf seinem Hals spürte. Doch statt zu antworten, legte Verena ihre Lippen auf Rokkos und versuchte ihn zu küssen. Sanft, aber bestimmt schob er sie von sich. „Verena, wieso tust du das?" – „Ich… weil… dir danken… ich dachte, du würdest das erwarten", gestand sie stotternd. „Verena, das ist doch Unsinn. Ich habe es dir schon einmal erklärt – ich fühle nicht so für dich." – „Aber du hast auch gesagt, dass sich das ändern könnte und dass du mich hier wohnen lässt." Seufzend stand Rokko auf. „Du hast gerade den Alptraum jeder Frau durchlebt. Da ist es klar, dass ich mich um dich kümmere, zumal ich ja auch Anna-Lenas Vater bin…", sagte er auf sie herabsehend. „War. Du warst ihr Vater und hör auf, sie ständig bei diesem Namen zu nennen", giftete Verena ihn an. „Wie dem auch sei, Verena… Lass uns das besprechen, wenn ich wieder hier bin, okay? Ich muss jetzt wirklich zur Arbeit." Offensichtlich gekränkt nickte Verena, sah Rokko aber nicht an.

Kaum, dass Rokko sein Wohnung verlassen hatte, sprang Verena auf und griff zum Telefon. „Hallo", grüßte sie, als sich jemand am anderen Ende meldete. „Wie es mir geht? Soweit ganz gut. Ich wollte… Ja, vermutlich war es für das Baby besser so, aber… ja, Rokko geht es auch gut. Kathrin, hör doch mal zu, ich wollte fragen, ob ich ein paar Tage bei dir wohnen kann… Ja, das verstehe ich… natürlich, klar. War blöd von mir zu fragen. Ich dachte ja nur, immerhin bist du so etwas wie meine beste Freundin." Enttäuscht legte Verena auf. Noch ein Versuch, redete sie sich gut zu und wählte erneut eine Nummer. „Hallo Steffi, ich bin's Verena. Ja, ich weiß, dass es sich schon rumgesprochen hat. Es geht mir so lala damit. Hör zu, ich habe etwas ziemlich Dummes gemacht und… ich kann einfach nicht bei Rokko bleiben. Könnte ich vielleicht ein paar Tage zu dir… Oh, ja, selbstverständlich. Das geht vor, das verstehe ich natürlich. Ob ich mir Gedanken darüber gemacht habe, warum mein Baby… Nein. Was soll denn das heißen, ich hätte es nicht wirklich gewollt! Natürlich habe ich es gewollt. Ach, vergiss es, ja? Aber glaube nicht, dass du zu mir kommen kannst, wenn du Mist gebaut hast und du es unseren Eltern beichten musst." 

„Lisa, hier, ich habe dir eine Tasse Tee gekocht", verkündete David, als er in Lisas Büro kam. „Wie geht es dir?" – „Geht so. Ist alles viel Papierkram", murmelte Lisa seufzend. „Ich kann das doch für dich übernehmen", bot David an. „Du willst die Papiere für Bruno Beerdigung ordnen?", fragte Lisa kritisch. „Ähm, eigentlich meinte ich Kerima-Papierkram." – „Ich komme schon klar." David stellte die Tasse auf den Tisch und ging zu Lisa. Er legte seinen Arm um sie und drückte sie an sich. „Ich weiß, dass ich mich in letzter Zeit nicht so benommen habe, um immer noch dein Vertrauen genießen zu dürfen, aber ich kenne dich. Du bist zwar stark, aber das ist auch für dich zu viel. Ich weiß von meinem Vater, wie sehr Brunos Tod deine Eltern mitnimmt und du kannst mir nicht erzählen…" – „David, lass gut sein, ja? Wenn ich zusammenbreche, dann will ich auf gar keinen Fall, dass du in der Nähe bist. Du hast es einfach vergeigt. Danke für den Tee, aber jetzt geh endlich. Ich wäre wirklich lieber alleine." David seufze. „Ich finde, du solltest dich hier nicht quälen. Die Beerdigung ist doch schon heute Nachmittag. Kerima kommt auch mal ohne dich aus. Richard und ich… ich könnte deine Termine wahrnehmen, bis es dir besser geht." Lisa schwieg, aber Churchill, der neben Lisas Schreibtisch lag, hob den Kopf. „Dieser Hund fixiert schon wieder", wies David Lisa auf die Situation hin. „Bernhardiner sind eine ausgesprochen gutmütige Rasse. Er fixiert dich nicht. Er wird von deinem Auftritt genauso gelangweilt sein wie ich." – „Ich glaube, er kann mich nicht leiden." – „Hunde sollen ja ein Gespür dafür haben." Davids Gesicht verzog sich gereizt. „Gut, ich bin in meinem Büro, falls du deine Meinung ändern solltest." 

Tränenüberströmt knallte Verena das Telefon auf den Tisch. Sie hatte ihr ganzes Telefonbuch abtelefoniert, war aber von allen nur vertröstet worden. Sie kam sich einsam und alleine vor. „Ich bin doch auch immer für alle da. Wo sind alle, wenn ich mal jemanden brauche?", jammerte sie. Das Klingeln des Telefons ließ sie herumfahren. Das musste einfach jemand sein, der es sich anders überlegt hatte. „Bei Kowalski", meldete sie sich euphorisch. „Nein, der ist nicht da. Kann ich etwas ausrichten? Moment, ich hole etwas zu schreiben." Verena ging in Rokkos Schlafzimmer und suchte auf seinem Schreibtisch nach einem Zettel, aber alles, was ihr in die Hand viel, war ein Foto. „Das Baby", murmelte sie. Das Foto zeigte tatsächlich die kleine Anna-Lena. Wie so oft in den letzten Tagen überrollte sie ein Weinkrampf. Das musste alles ein Alptraum sein. Das passierte gar nicht wirklich und besonders nicht ihr. Ohne weiter nachzudenken rannte Verena aus Rokkos Wohnung.

„Churchill, komm endlich", animierte Lisa den großen Hund. Er hatte sich auf Brunos Grab gelegt und winselte jämmerlich. „Er kommt nicht wieder, Churchill", erklärte Lisa ihm weinend. „Du bist einfach viel zu schwer, um dich von mir ziehen zu lassen", wies sie verzweifelt den Hund zurecht. „Komm doch bitte, Mama und Papa warten nicht ewig auf uns." – „Schnattchen, kommste endlich?", wandte Bernd sich schniefend an seine Tochter. „Ich kriege Churchill einfach nicht dazu bewegt, mir zu folgen. Papa, ich glaube, wir bleiben noch ein bisschen und gehen dann nach Hause." – „Dann sehen wir uns nachher in Göberitz." – „Nein, Papa, ich wäre jetzt lieber alleine. Churchill und ich, wir gehen zu uns nach Hause." Bernd wollte etwas erwidern, doch Helgas Hand auf seiner Schulter zeigte ihm, dass sie es auch für das beste hielt. „Ist gut, aber melde ich bald, ja? Wir haben doch jetzt nur noch dich."

Auch hier war niemand. Nicht einmal ein Bahnhofsmitarbeiter oder ein paar Schaulustige. Ob es wohl wehtat? Das war schon ziemlich tief, aber Schienen und Beton… Zögerlich schlug Verena ihr Bein über die Brüstung. Als sie auf der anderen Seite stand, begann sie zu lachen. „Niemand hier, um mich davon abzuhalten. Nichts, was mich zurückhält. Ein totes Kind, unglücklich verliebt, ein verlogener Freundeskreis, eine Familie, die sich einen Scheißdreck um mich kümmert. Schlimmer kann es echt nicht kommen." – „Ich würde das nicht tun", drang eine Männerstimme zu ihr. Verena drehte ihren Kopf, konnte aber niemanden erkennen. „Ich würde das nicht tun", wiederholte die Stimme. „Was wissen Sie schon?" – „Ich weiß, dass das Leben lebenswert ist." – „So ein Unsinn. Es ist nicht lebenswert – nicht, wenn man ich ist." – „Kommen Sie, erzählen Sie mir davon." – „Wer sind Sie denn überhaupt?" – „Bruno, einfach nur Bruno. An Ihrer Stelle würde ich nicht springen. Sie werden bestimmt schmerzlich vermisst werden, wenn…" Weiter kam die Stimme nicht. Verena hatte die Arme ausgebreitet und ließ sich quälend langsam nach vorne fallen.

„Ach Churchill, sonst bist du doch auch so gerne im Park. Mach es mir doch nicht so schwer. Wenn du nicht spielen willst, ist das okay, aber dann komm wenigstens, damit wir nach Hause gehen können", bettelte Lisa ihren Hund an. Auf einmal rannte Churchill los. „Um Himmels Willen, Churchill, halt. Bleib stehen", schrie Lisa dem Bernhardiner hinterher und rannte ebenfalls los. „Das ist mir schrecklich unangenehm", entschuldigte sie sich bei der jungen Frau, auf die Churchill zu gerannt war. Überschwänglich mit dem Schwanz wedelnd schnupperte der Hund erst an ihr, dann an dem Baby, das sie auf dem Arm hielt, aber besonders an dem Kinderwagen. „Ist nicht so schlimm", lächelte die junge Frau. „Ein wirklich schönes Tier. Meine Anna-Lena soll auch später auch einen Hund haben. Ich glaube, dass ist gut für ihre sozialen Kompetenzen." Lisa lachte kurz auf, während sie Churchill anleinte. „So kann man es auch nennen. Anna-Lena ist aber sehr klein", bemerkte sie mit einem Blick auf das Baby, biss sich aber sofort auf die Lippe. „Entschuldigung, das sollte nicht so klingen." – „Ach was, Sie haben ja Recht, Anna-Lena kam viel zu früh auf die Welt. Ähm, darf ich Sie etwas fragen?" Lisa nickte. „Wo sind wir hier?" – „Mitte." – „Mitte?" – „Berlin-Mitte. Haben Sie sich verlaufen? Ich kenne mich ganz gut mit den Verkehrsmitteln aus. Ich könnte Ihnen helfen." – „Berlin-Mitte", wiederholte die Frau. „Aha. Nein, ich denke, ich komme zurecht." Sie stand auf und legte ihr Baby in den Kinderwagen. „Mach's gut, Churchill. Vielleicht sieht man sich mal wieder", lachte sie und streichelte dem mittlerweile riesigen Hund über den Kopf. „Tschüs, Churchills Frauchen", lachte sie befreit und lief los.

„Was ist denn hier passiert?", murmelte Rokko, als er seine Wohnungstür offen vorfand. „Verena? Verena, bist du da? Was ist hier los gewesen?", rief er in seine Wohnung hinein, bekam aber keine Antwort. „Rokko Kowalski?", fragte jemand hinter ihm. „Ja. Oh, die Polizei. Vielleicht können Sie mir erzählen, was passiert ist." – „Das können wir", erwiderte der Uniformierte. „Das ist Pastor Just, er ist Polizeiseelsorger." Rokko zog die Stirn kraus. „Ein Seelsorger bei einem Einbruch?" – „Herr Kowalski, Sie kennen Verena Lange?" – „Ja, sie müsste eigentlich hier sein", antwortete Rokko verwirrt. „Das ist sie aber nicht", begann der Seelsorger. „Frau Lange hat sich am späten Nachmittag von einer Eisenbahnbrücke unweit von hier gestürzt." – „Oh Gott, wie geht es ihr? Ist sie schwer verletzt?" – „Sie hat den Sturz nicht überlebt." – „Selbstmord?", fragte Rokko schockiert. „Sieht ganz so aus. Vielleicht könnten Sie Angaben über die Gründe machen…" – „Anna-Lena… unser Baby, es ist gestorben und ich… ich habe Verenas Annäherungsversuch vorhin abgewiesen. Ich hätte das gleich mit ihr klären sollen. Ich hätte nicht einfach zur Arbeit gehen sollen. Ich…", stotterte Rokko. „Depressionen, da haben Sie Ihren Grund, Wachtmeister", murmelte der Seelsorger. „Herr Kowalski, beruhigen Sie sich", sprach er dann Rokko an. „Sollen wir einen Arzt verständigen? Wollen Sie vielleicht ein Beruhigungsmittel?" – „Nein", lehnte Rokko vehement ab. „Freunde oder Familie? Sollen wir da jemanden verständigen?" – „Verenas Familie." – „Haben wir schon. Ich meinte auch eher für Sie." – „Nein. Es geht schon... Es geht schon irgendwie..." Der Seelsorger und der Polizist tauschten fragende Blicke. „Hier ist meine Karte, wenn Sie reden wollen oder doch noch Hilfe benötigen, dann rufen Sie an, ja?"

„Was ist hier bloß passiert?", fragte Rokko sich selbst. Er betrat sein Schlafzimmer und sah sich um. „Hier ist sie bestimmt nicht gewesen", murmelte er. Rokko wollte sich gerade wieder umdrehen, als sein Blick auf seinen Schreibtisch fiel. Das Bild von Anna-Lena lag nicht dort, wo er es in Erinnerung hatte. „Oh nein. Ich bin schuld", schluchzte er. „Das bist du nicht", drang eine Stimme zu ihm durch. Er drehte sich um und erspähte Bruno. „Wie kommst du denn hierher?" – „Durch die Tür", konterte dieser. „Hat die Polizei dich informiert? Glauben die, ich komme nicht alleine klar?" – „Kein Grund, patzig zu werden. Ich bin hier, um dir zu helfen." Ohne sich weiter um Bruno zu kümmern, öffnete Rokko seinen Schrank und holte zwei Koffer hervor. Einen nach dem anderen warf er auf das Bett und begann dann, wahllos Klamotten hineinzuwerfen. „Was machst du da?", fragte Bruno ruhig. „Ich packe, wonach sieht es denn aus?" – „Wo willst du hin?" – „Keine Ahnung. Hauptsache weg." – „Haupt ist schon gut. Was hältst du von Hauptstadt? Kerima Moda soll einen neuen PR-Manager suchen. Du könntest nach Berlin gehen." Wie verrückt riss Rokko an dem Reißverschluss seines Koffers herum. „Auch gut, dann eben Berlin. Völlig egal, solange ich nur hier wegkomme. Ich brauche einfach Abstand." – „Dann organisier dir ein Zugticket, ich kümmere mich um deine Koffer." 

4

\/p> 


	14. Chapter 14

14.

„Lisa, was tust du da?" – „Ich hänge einen Zettel an deinem Brett auf, wonach sieht es denn sonst aus?", fragte Lisa verständnislos. „Es sieht genau danach aus. Was steht denn da Schönes aus deinem Zettel?" Jürgen trat hinter seinem Verkaufstisch hervor und betrachtete Lisas Aushang. „Mitbewohner gesucht?", fragte Jürgen zweifelnd. „Ist das dein Ernst?" – „Ja, natürlich. Was glaubst denn du?" – „Ich glaube, du überstürzt da etwas. Bruno ist man gerade zehn Tage unter der Erde. Du solltest dir einfach Zeit nehmen, um zu trauern." – „Ich habe getrauert." – „Ja, zwischen Hahnenkämpfen der Geschäftsleitung und der Umsatzsteuervoranmeldung. Lisa, du weißt, was ich meine." Churchills herzzerreißendes Seufzen unterbrach das Gespräch. „Ein depressiver Bernhardiner, nein, wat isses goldig", machte Jürgen sich über die Tatsache lustig, dass Churchill seine Herrchen offenbar sehr vermisste. „Hör auf, dumme Witze darüber zu machen. Churchill trauert wirklich. Ich war sogar schon beim Tierarzt, aber die können nichts machen – außer den üblichen Tipps: Viel schmusen, viel spielen, viel frische Luft." – „Ist ja fast wie beim Menschen, aber du lenkst ab. Du willst also tatsächlich einen neuen Mitbewohner oder lieber eine Mitbewohnerin?" – „Ist mir egal, Hauptsache, wie kommen klar und er bzw. sie mag Churchill und Churchill mag ihn oder sie auch." – „Das dürfte ja bei diesem Mon… Prachtexemplar von einem Hund nicht so leicht sein." Lisa erwiderte nichts, sondern widmete sich ganz der perfektern Ausrichtung ihres Zettels. „Lisa, mal ganz ehrlich. Du brauchst doch niemanden für die Miete oder das Haushaltsgeld. Du solltest…" – „Aber ich brauche jemanden für mich… also, rein platonisch, meine ich. Es ist sehr einsam ohne Bruno." Jürgen legte den Kopf schief und meinte resignierend. „Ich finde trotzdem, dass du es überstürzt." – „Dann finde mal", konterte Lisa. „Churchill, komm. Ins Büro, Churchill, ins Büro." Schwerfällig erhob sich der halbstarke Bernhardiner. „Tschüs ihr zwei", verabschiedete Jürgen sich. Die Tür war gerade ins Schloss gefallen, als Jürgen nach Lisas Aushang griff und ihn abriss. „Soweit kommt es noch. Wenn du dir nicht nehmen willst, dann sorge ich dafür, dass du sie dir nehmen musst." Sorgsam faltete Jürgen das liebevoll geschriebene Stück Papier und ließ es in seiner Hosentasche verschwinden.

„Ah, Churchill", ermahnte Lisa ihren Hund, der sie gerade mehr als unsanft aus dem Fahrstuhl gezerrt hatte. „Was ist denn da so interessant?", fragte sie ihn, da er wie besessen am Empfangstresen schnüffelte. „Frau Plenske", begrüßte Richard seine Chefin höflich distanziert. „Herr von Brahmberg", grüßte Lisa zurück. „Ihre Post liegt bereits auf Ihrem Schreibtisch", informierte Richard sie. „Ich könnte Ihnen etwas davon abnehmen", bot er weiter an. „Nein danke, ich schaffe das alleine", wehrte Lisa ab. „Wenn Sie meinen. Ich dachte, es interessiert Sie vielleicht, dass sich jemand auf die Stelle als PR-Manager beworben hat." – „Aha", antwortete Lisa sichtlich interessiert. „Sie haben ihn gerade verpasst", fuhr Richard fort. „Aber wir haben das Vorstellungsgespräch eh erst für übermorgen angesetzt", mischte David sich in das Gespräch. „Gut", rang Lisa sich ein Lob ab. „Wenn du dabei sein möchtest…" – „Nein, nicht unbedingt. Verschafft euch einen Eindruck und wenn ihr meint, er kommt in Frage, dann möchte ich ihn kennen lernen." – „Das ist ein guter Vorschlag", ergriff Richard das Wort. Churchill hatte sich direkt vor Lisa gesetzt und ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen. Nicht einmal, als Richard sich umdrehte und ging, ließ die Anspannung des Hundes nach. „David, so sieht es aus, wenn Churchill jemanden fixiert", wandte Lisa sich kichernd an David. Dieser betrachtete den Hund und schüttelte den Kopf. „Naja, so schlecht ist dein Gespür dann doch nicht – ein bisschen Finetuning noch und dann geht das schon." 

Seufzend ging Rokko durch die Straßen Berlins. Es schien unmöglich hier eine annehmbare Wohnung zu finden. Irgendetwas war aber auch immer: In der ersten Wohnung, die er besichtigt hatte, war zu seinem und zum Entsetzen des Maklers plötzlich Putz von der Decke gekommen. Die zweite Wohnung wäre es fast gewesen – Einbauschränke waren wirklich super, aber mit Schimmel drin? Besser nicht. In der vierten war in der Nacht ein Wasserrohr geplatzt und die Wohnung erstmal nicht bewohnbar. Und auf die fünfte Wohnung hatte Rokko keine Lust. „Das ist einfach nicht mein Tag", murmelte er vor sich hin, als plötzlich etwas haarscharf an ihm vorbeiknatterte. „Die ganze Stadt ist voller Irrer", rief der dem Rollerfahrer hinterher. Dieser hielt und nahm den Helm ab. „Ich glaube, ich habe ein Déjà-vu", lachte Bruno. „Wieso bist du heute so mies drauf?" – „Wieso bist du in Berlin? Du hättest dich ja mal melden können…" – „Ich bin da, wo ich gebraucht werde und du siehst aus, als bräuchtest du dringend Hilfe. Komm, da drüben ist eine Bank, dann kannst du mir dein Herz ausschütten", lachte Bruno auf die Sitzgelegenheit deutend. „Ich bin auf Wohnungssuche", seufzte Rokko sich auf die Bank fallen lassend. „Läuft nicht so gut, oder?" – „Eine Katastrophe nach der anderen, aber zumindest habe ich ein Vorstellungsgespräch bei Kerima." – „Oh, das klappt ja prima. Wann denn?" – „Übermorgen." – „Aha. Und bis dahin willst du aus dem Hotel raus sein?" – „Genau." – „Ich glaube, ich habe die Lösung für dich – also, wenn WG kein Problem für dich ist." – „Nö, WG klingt lustig, aber ein paar Details mehr dürften es schon sein." – „Eine wirklich liebe Freundin sucht quasi händeringend einen Mitbewohner. Eine wirklich schöne Wohnung – zwei Zimmer, Küche… Aber hier, lies die Anzeige selbst." Rokko nahm den Zettel entgegen und warf einen Blick darauf. „Klingt gut. Wo ist das?" – „Nicht weit von Kerima, aber ne ganze Ecke von hier. Los, spring auf meinen Roller, ich bringe dich hin." Verdutzt griff Rokko nach dem Helm, den Bruno ihm hinhielt. „Sicher ist sicher", erklärte dieser. „Ähm ja, aber wo hast du den denn so plötzlich her?" – „Betriebsgeheimnis", grinste Bruno.

„So, da wären wir", verkündete Bruno einige Zeit später. „Schönes Gebäude. Nette Gegend – viel besser als das meiste, was ich bisher gesehen habe." – „Na komm, wir gehen rein." Rokko folgte Bruno die Stufen hinauf zu dessen alter Wohnung. Oben angekommen griff Bruno nach dem Türknauf und öffnete die Tür. „Du hast einen Schlüssel?" – „Naja, manchmal. Wie gesagt, eine liebe Freundin." Rokko ließ seinen Blick durch den Flur wandern, als plötzlich die Wohnungstür erneut aufging. Rokko konnte gar nicht so schnell gucken, wie ein Bernhardiner auf ihn zustürzte. „Winston Churchill!", erklang eine entsetzte Frauenstimme. „Er tut nichts, wirklich. Er ist ein ganz lieber Hund. Churchill, aus!", rief die Frauenstimme. „Er macht ja auch gar nichts, außer mit über das Gesicht zu lecken. Igitt", lachte Rokko. „Churchill, mach Sitz", befahl er dem Hund. Lisa staunte nicht schlecht, als Churchill dieser Aufforderung nachkam. „Hallo, ich bin Rokko Kowalski. Ich bin wegen des WG-Zimmers hier." Hilflos hielt Rokko mit der linken Hand Lisas Aushang hoch und streckte ihr die rechte entgegen. „Oh, das ging aber schnell. Jürgen hat dich… ich darf doch du sagen, oder?" – „Ja, gerne." – „Er hat dich reingelassen? Er muss den Schlüssel von meinen Eltern haben." – „Ähm, also eigentlich hat mich…" Rokko sah sich suchend um. „Er ist weg", stellte er verdattert fest. „Na nicht gerade die feine Englische, mich mit der Bernhardiner-Attacke alleine zu lassen." – „Churchill ist normalerweise nicht so aufgedreht. Willst du ein Taschentuch, um seinen Sabber abzuwischen?" – „Ich glaube, dafür brauche ich eher ein Handtuch", grinste Rokko. „Alles klar", lachte Lisa. „Entschuldigung, ich habe mich noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Ich bin Lisa Plenske." – „Freut mich, Lisa Plenske." Irritiert beobachtete Rokko wie Churchill einen Fleck direkt neben ihm äußerst ausgiebig mit der Nase erkundete. Seine erste Reaktion war, unter seine Schuhe zu sehen. „Nein, ich habe in nichts getreten, das ihn so faszinieren kann", meinte Rokko. „Wer weiß, was ihn so interessiert. Was hältst du davon, wenn ich dir alles zeige? Ich meine, du bist ja wegen des Zimmers da." 

„Ach Churchill, mein Großer, du fehlst mir wahnsinnig", meinte Bruno dem Hund den Kopf graulend. Churchill genoss diese Zuwendung sichtlich. „Aber ich muss wieder gehen. Rokko kannst du wirklich mögen – so wie Jürgen. Nur vor David und Richard musst du dich in Acht nehmen." 

„Wow, hier sieht es aus wie in den Ausstellungsräumen von Ikea", lachte Rokko, als er Brunos altes Zimmer betrat. „Ja, ich weiß. Es war auch ziemlich viel Arbeit, alles so aufzubauen, dass es auch stehen bleibt." – „Das glaube ich. Nimmt der Vormieter die Möbel mit oder gehören die zum Zimmer?" – „Da, wo der Vormieter hingegangen ist, braucht er seine Möbel nicht." – „Ah, Übersee?" – „So ungefähr. Aber die Möbel müssen trotzdem nicht drin bleiben, wenn du deine eigenen mitbringen willst." – „Nee, ich bringe keine Möbel mit." – „Sind die etwa in Übersee?", grinste Lisa. „So ungefähr. Ich brauche einfach einen Neuanfang und dafür brauche ich meine Möbel nicht." – „Aha." – „Was ist denn das hier?", fragte Rokko und deutete auf Brunos Nähmaschine. „Damit näht man Schuhe. Das haben meine Eltern meinem Bruder zum Geburtstag geschenkt." – „Aber die bleibt nicht hier, oder?" – „Mein Vater wird sie abholen, wenn es ihm besser geht." Rokko sah Lisa fragend an. „Der Vormieter war mein Bruder und er ist vor ein paar Wochen bei einem Verkehrsunfall ums Leben gekommen." – „Oh, das tut mir leid." – „Hm. Es war seine eigene Schuld – was trägt er auch keinen Helm." – „Wut ist auch eine Art, damit umzugehen, oder?" – „Wem sagst du das… So, hier geht's raus auf den Balkon. Die Hängematte ist zentraler Treffpunkt, wenn du so willst. Und die Tür hier führt zu meinem Zimmer, aber da sieht es aus, als hätte eine Bombe eingeschlagen. Ich bringe mir manchmal Arbeit mit nach Hause." – „Wo arbeitest du?" – „Kerima Moda." Rokko musterte Lisa. „Nimm es nicht persönlich, aber du siehst nicht gerade aus wie jemand, der in einem Modeunternehmen arbeitet." – „Naja, es gibt noch andere Aufgaben in so einem Unternehmen als kreatives Zeichnen und Klamotten vorführen." – „Stimmt auch wieder. Ich habe mich da beworben." – „Aha. Und wofür?" – „Die PR-Stelle. Übermorgen habe ich da ein Vorstellungsgespräch, aber ich glaube, das wird ein Klacks. Dieser David Seidel war ja leicht zu beeindrucken." Lisa lächelte wissend. „Selbstbewusstsein ist wohl alles." – „Meine Rede. Sag mal, wäre das Zimmer ab sofort frei?" – „Wie gesagt, wenn die Möbel kein Problem für dich sind, kannst du jederzeit einziehen. Ich zeige dir aber erst noch die Küche und das Bad, okay?" Rokko folgte Lisa durch sein potentielles Zimmer auf den Flur, als Churchill wieder auf ihn zustürmte. „Churchill, sei ein feiner Hund", mahnte Lisa ihn, doch Churchill hatte nicht vor, Rokko irgendetwas zu tun. Viel mehr drängte er sich dicht an Rokko und ging neben ihm her in die Küche. „Wir haben die Küche immer als Gemeinschaftszimmer benutzt – sie ist ja groß genug dafür. Darum stehen auch das Sofa und der Fernseher hier." – „Ungewöhnlich, aber gemütlich." Eher unbewusst graulte Rokko Churchills Ohr, was dieser offensichtlich genoss. „Gibt es noch andere Bewerber auf das Zimmer?", fragte Rokko. „Bisher nicht. Ich habe den Aushang ja erst heute gemacht und bisher auch nur einen – bei Jürgen im Kiosk, aber ich schätze, daher wusstest du von dem Zimmer." – „Ohne lange um den heißen Brei herumzureden: Ich würde das Zimmer gerne nehmen und wenn es geht, so schnell wie möglich." – „Okay, das Kriterium für einen Mitbewohner war, dass er mir sympathisch sein muss und das er Churchill mag bzw. Churchill ihn mag. Das Riesenbaby macht gerade eine schwierige Phase durch und mag nicht jeden. Ich schätze, die Kriterien sind erfüllt. Also, meinetwegen kannst du sofort einziehen. Die Nähmaschine… ich schätze, am Wochenende holt mein Vater sie ab." – „Das eilt nicht, wirklich nicht, solange ich aus meinem Hotel rauskomme." Lisa ging wieder auf den Flur und griff nach einem Schlüsselbund, das neben der Tür auf einem Nagel hing. „So, dann ist das jetzt offiziell dein Schlüssel." Glücklich griff Rokko nach danach. „Gut, dann hole ich jetzt meine Koffer. Was hältst du davon, wenn ich uns etwas zum Abendessen koche – als Einstand sozusagen? Wenn ich koche, schmeckt es wie bei Muttern." – „Klingt gut", lachte Lisa. „Könnten wir das auf morgen verschieben? Ich habe ein großes Fresspaket in der Firma aufgedrängelt bekommen…" – „Okay, gut. Dann koche ich morgen. Soll ich Churchill mitnehmen, wenn ich meine Koffer hole? Dann kommt er noch mal raus." Kritisch betrachtete Lisa, wie der Bernhardiner um den neuen Mitbewohner herumscharwenzelte. „Wenn du dir zutraust, mit der treulosen Tomate Gassi zu gehen, dann mach das. Das ist aber nicht verpflichtend, nur weil wir jetzt zusammenwohnen." – „Schon gut. Vielleicht kann dieser Riese mit beim Tragen helfen. Wo ist denn seine Leine?"

4

\/p> 


	15. Chapter 15

15.

„Guten Morgen Jürgen", begrüßte Lisa ihren Freund überschwänglich, als sie dessen Kiosk betrat. „Guten Morgen Lisa", strahlte er zurück. „Guten Morgen Churchill", wandte er sich etwas gemächlicher an den Hund. „Ach, du hast den Zettel schon abgemacht", plapperte Lisa. „Welchen Zettel?" – „Mein Mitbewohnergesuch. Rokko ist wirklich nett." – „Wer ist Rokko?" – „Rokko Kowalski, der junge Mann, den du mir gestern geschickt hast. Hättest ja ruhig dableiben können. War schon irgendwie doof für ihn, dass er da so verloren stand, als ich nach Hause kam." – „Lisa, wovon zum Teufel sprichst du?" – „Na von Rokko Kowalski, meinem neuen Mitbewohner", entgegnete Lisa selbstverständlich. „Du hast einen neuen Mitbewohner? Wie jetzt? Das kann doch gar nicht sein." – „Wieso nicht? Das war ganz unkompliziert: Rokko hat sich das Zimmer angesehen, wir fanden uns sympathisch, Churchill ist begeistert und nun wohnt er bei uns." Jürgen zog irritiert die Augenbrauen zusammen und schob sie dann überrascht auseinander. „Ich habe gar nichts", meinte er. „Naja, doch. Du warst kaum raus, da habe ich deinen Aushang abgenommen, weil ich dachte… naja, du bräuchtest noch Ruhe. Sieh mal, hier ist er…" Jürgen griff in seine Hosentasche, drehte seine Hand mehrmals und zog sie dann wieder raus. „Ich muss ihn verloren haben." – „Wen hast du verloren?" – „Na deinen Zettel. Ich habe dir wirklich niemanden geschickt, aber Rokko Kowalski… das sagt mir etwas. Der macht in Werbung, oder?" – „Hm", brummte Lisa ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit den Schokoriegeln widmend. „Er hat sich für die Stelle als PR-Manager beworben", erklärte sie, als sie ihre Wahl für etwas Süßes getroffen hatte. „Na wie praktisch, wohnt bei der Chefin und arbeitet bei Kerima." – „Noch hat er die Stelle nicht." – „Du könntest kaum etwas Dümmeres tun, als ihm die Stelle nicht zu geben. Er hat's echt drauf. Kennst du die Jeans-Kampagne, die überall hängt? Die ist von ihm." – „So eine Kampagne bräuchte Kerima auch mal wieder", erwiderte Lisa gedankenverloren. „Läuft nicht so bombig, oder?" – „Naja, B-Style läuft besser. Bruno fehlt eben an allen Ecken und Enden." – „Ach Lieselotte", seufzte Jürgen und ging auf sie zu, nur um seinen Arm um ihre Schultern zu legen. „Und er ist nett, dein neuer Mitbewohner?", versuchte er sie von ihrem Kummer abzulenken. „Sehr nett. Churchill ist ganz vernarrt in ihn. Er hat vor Rokkos Zimmertür geschlafen. War schon irgendwie ungewohnt für mich, plötzlich so viel Platz in meinem Bett zu haben." – „Habt ihr denn schon WG-Regeln?", wechselte Jürgen abrupt das Thema. „Was für WG-Regeln?" – „Naja, so Dinge, die du mit Bruno nicht gebraucht hast, so 'was wie ‚Kein Sex unter WG-Mitgliedern' oder ‚Wenn du einen Sex-Partner mitbringst, dann bin ich bestimmt nicht für einen Dreier zu haben' oder so." Lisa verpasste Jürgen scherzhaft einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf. „Was soll denn das heißen, Sex unter WG-Mitgliedern?" – „Na ji-a, ji-a. Meine Güte, ist dein letzte Mal schon so lange her, dass du es nicht mehr weißt?" – „Du bist ein Spinner, wir sind eine WG und kein Swinger-Club." – „Nee, aber unter Umständen tritt sexueller Notstand ein." – „Bitte?", fragte Lisa pikiert. „Es gibt so abgelegene Dörfer in den Anden, in denen gibt es eine Ziege und ein Schaf und weil die keinen anderen Partner finden, treiben die es miteinander…" – „Wie gut, dass wir in Berlin sind, hier gibt es so viele Menschen, dass dein so genannter sexueller Notstand gar nicht eintreten kann." – „Ich gebe diesem Rokko eh noch etwas Zeit, um sich einzugewöhnen." – „Sehr großzügig von dir." 

„Rokko? Vorsicht, Churchill kommt", warnte Lisa am Abend ihren Mitbewohner. „Lisa?", fragte dieser entsetzt. „Du bist schon da!" – „Ja, bin ich und nun rate, wen ich vor dem Haus getroffen habe." – „Wen denn?", hakte Rokko nach, der nicht wusste, was Lisa mit dieser Frage bezweckte. „Hongbo." – „Das freut mich", meinte Rokko irritiert. „Wer ist das?" – „Der Fahrer eines Lieferdienstes." Grinsend hielt Lisa eine gut gefüllte Tüte hoch. „Ich dachte, wenn du kochst, dann schmeckt es wie bei Muttern." – „Ja, dachte ich auch, bis mir einfiel, dass Mutter auch schon nicht kochen konnte", lachte Rokko. „Naja, das stimmt so nicht. Sie kocht das mit Abstand beste Nierenragout aller Zeiten, aber ob ich meinen Einstand mit Innereien geben sollte? Zumal mir das total misslungen ist…" – „Ich kann es riechen. Vielleicht kannst du dich ja bei Churchill damit beliebt machen." – „Ich glaube nicht, außer dein Hund mag verkohltes… Weißt du eigentlich, wie schwierig es war, einen Lieferdienst zu finden, der diese Adresse hier nicht kannte? Ich war schon kurz davor, es in einem anderen Bezirk zu probieren…" – „Hm, mit Sushi und Co. hättest du wohl keine Lieferdienst-Finde-Probleme gehabt und mit Hongbo – seit die einen neuen Koch haben, sind die nur noch eine 4 Minus. Am nächsten Tag aufgewärmt schmeckt deren Essen einfach nicht mehr." Lisa drückte dem verdatterten Rokko die Tüte in die Hand. „Was hältst du davon, es aufzutun, während ich die Büroklamotten loswerde? Du darfst dann gerne auch so tun, als hättest du selbst gekocht." – „Das war der ursprüngliche Plan", grinste Rokko verlegen.

„Ich schätze, dann müssen wir die Bewertung der Lieferdienste und Pizzataxen ganz neu machen", sagte Lisa zwischen zwei Bissen. „Wie meinst du das?", fragte Rokko, der sich nur langsam daran gewöhnen konnte, dass Lisa ihren Schlafanzug trug, als sie zum Essen erschien. Gemeinsam lümmelten sie auf dem Sofa und unterhielten sich über alles Mögliche. „Naja, als mein Bruder und ich hier eingezogen sind, da haben wir einfach von allen Lieferdiensten etwas kommen lassen und dann bewertet – Lieferzeit, Preis, Geschmack und so." – „Am gleichen Tag?" – „Quatsch, an mehreren Tagen. Das sollten wir zwei auch machen." – „Klingt du. Lass uns gleich morgen damit anfangen." Lisa wollte etwas erwidern, wurde aber von einem Gähnen daran gehindert. „Entschuldige, ich bin echt müde. Ich hatte einen echt stressigen Tag." – „Lass dich von mir nicht abhalten, wenn du schlafen gehen willst." – „Nee, ist doch noch viel zu früh… Hast du dich denn gut auf den Vorstellungsgespräch vorbereitet?" – „Ach was", winkte Rokko ab. „Was gibt es da denn vorzubereiten? Das dürfte ja nicht so schwierig werden. Ich dürfte Kerima ganz gelegen kommen – immerhin habe ich ja schon einen Ruf oder denkst du, dieser David Seidel könnte Schwierigkeiten machen?" – „Nö, glaube ich eigentlich nicht, auch wenn du nicht wirklich sein Typ bist." Rokko machte ein fragendes Gesicht. „Naja, du bist nicht blond, hast keine langen Beine und noch viel wichtiger: Du hast kein 75D. Aber David trifft diese Entscheidung ja nicht alleine…" – „Steht dieser Brahmberg vielleicht auf dunkel gelockt mit 75… hm, Minus A würde ich mal sagen", lachte Rokko und tat so, als würde er seine Brüste abtasten. „Ich will gar nicht so genau wissen, worauf Richard wirklich steht. Ich glaube, der findet sich so toll, der würde es mit sich selbst treiben, wenn es ihn zweimal gäbe", kicherte Lisa ausgelassen. „Da wären wir ja auch schon beim Thema. Wir haben über alle WG-Belange gesprochen, außer über Sex." Lisas Augen wurden groß. „Wie bitte?", fragte sie hustend. „Naja, hast du einen Partner?" – „Nee und ehrlich gesagt, ist das auch ganz gut so – naja, so wie meine letzte Beziehung auseinander gegangen ist, bin ich nicht so versessen darauf, bald wieder eine Beziehung zu führen. Was ist mit dir? Hast du eine Partnerin oder einen Partner?" – „Nein, weder noch, aber wenn dann wird's wohl eine Partnerin sein. Ich meine auch eher so allgemein, was ist mit One-Night-Stands?" – „Uff, ich weiß nicht, solange sie nicht direkt unter meiner Nase passieren… außer ich bin dabei, also ich meine, nicht dass ich der Typ für One-Night-Stands bin, aber… ähm, wie gesagt, nicht unter meiner Nase, dann geht das in Ordnung." – „Die Nase ist ja auch nicht der richtige Ort dafür", zog Rokko Lisa sichtlich amüsiert über deren rote Gesichtsfarbe auf. „Ähm, ja. Ich glaube, ich gehe dann doch schlafen. Wann ist denn dein Vorstellungsgespräch? Vielleicht können wir zusammen zu Kerima fahren." – „Gerne, dann kannst du mir gleich den Weg zeigen, das wäre sehr lieb." – „Gut. Ähm, wenn die Churchill vor deiner Zimmertür stört, dann kannst du ihn jederzeit zu mir bringen – einfach Tür auf, Hund rein, Tür zu." – „Als wäre das so einfach bei einem Bernhardiner." – „Er mag dich halt. Ich glaube, du erinnerst ihn an sein Herrchen. Er versteht das eben nicht – erst ist er weg, dann ist plötzlich wieder jemand da…" Hilflos zuckte Lisa mit den Schultern. „Ist Churchill eigentlich schon ausgewachsen oder kommt da noch was?" – „Da kommt noch was. Sein Vater hatte 95cm Widerristhöhe – Churchill wird also noch ein ganzes Stück wachsen." – „Ach herrje. Wie kam dein Bruder denn darauf, so ein großes Tier… also so mitten in der Stadt?" – „Kennst du ‚Ferien auf Saltkrokan'? Das war sein Lieblingsbuch. Churchill ist so etwas wie sein Kindheitstraum, wenn du so willst." – „Irgendwie ungerecht, dass er ihn nie ausgewachsen gesehen hat." – „Stimmt", meinte Lisa traurig und stand auf. „Ich gehe dann mal schlafen. Gute Nacht." 

3

\/p> 


	16. Chapter 16

16.

„Hey Planschi, wen bringst du denn da Leckeres mit?" Lisa rollte angesichts Sabrinas unqualifiziertem Spruch genervt mit den Augen. „Post?", fragte sie, ohne auf die Bemerkung einzugehen. „Meine Arbeit wird hier einfach nicht gewürdigt. Wieso geht das nicht im ganzen Satz? Vielleicht auch mit Bitte und Danke." – „Sabrina, Frau Plenskes Post – sofort", ordnete Richard an. „Herr Kowalski", begrüßte er Rokko. „Sie haben Frau Plenske schon kennen gelernt?" – „Ja, habe ich", erwiderte Rokko und schüttelte die ihm hingehaltene Hand. „Dann fehlt ja nur noch David." Ohne sich um das Gespräch zu kümmern, sah Lisa ihre Post durch. „Oh je, das ist ja schon wieder so viel", murmelte sie. „Tut mir leid, Rokko, dann muss der Firmenrundgang warten. Nach deinem Vorstellungsgespräch nehme ich mir die Zeit, versprochen." – „Schon gut", winkte Rokko ab. „Na dann… viel Glück."

David warf Richard einen fragenden Blick zu. Dieser nickte nur kurz. „Ich würde sagen, Willkommen bei Kerima", gab David sich nach dieser Bestätigung strahlend. „Natürlich muss die Adlermama auch noch ‚ja' sagen, aber das dürfte bei Ihrem Charme ja kein Problem sein." – „Die Adlermama?", fragte Rokko irritiert. „Das ist Herr Seidels Bezeichnung für Kerimas Mehrheitseignerin", erklärte Richard. „Weil sie über die Finanzen wacht wie eine Adlermama über ihre Eier", fuhr er fort. „Aha", sagte Rokko, weil er nicht wusste, wie er darauf reagieren sollte. „Kommen Sie, ich stelle sie Ihnen vor", schlug David vor. 

„Herein!", rief Lisa, als es an ihrer Bürotür klopfte. „Hey Du!", begrüßte David sie. „Hast du mal einen Moment? Du wolltest doch den Kandidaten für die PR-Stelle kennen lernen. Richard und ich sind uns einig, dass er der richtige für die Stelle ist." – „Wie unheimlich, dass ihr euch einig seid", schmunzelte Lisa. „Herr Kowalski? Das ist Lisa Plenske, sie spricht das letzte Wort in Bezug auf den Job." Mit großen Augen betrat Rokko das Büro. „Du?", fragte er baff. „Ach du meine Güte." – „Hallo Rokko! Schön, dich so schnell wieder zu sehen." – „Ihr kennt euch?", fragte David verwirrt. „Wir wohnen zusammen", erklärte Lisa knapp. „Wie jetzt? Du hast Lehmanns Zimmer wieder vermietet?" – „Ja, habe ich. Hast du ein Problem damit?" David machte einen Schritt auf Lisa zu und raunte ihr ins Ohr: „Nein, ich finde es nur seltsam, dass die Mehrheitseignerin mit dem PR-Mann zusammenwohnt." – „Die Mehrheitseignerin hat auch mal mit dem Geschäftsführer zusammengewohnt", raunte Lisa zurück. „Das ist doch etwas Anderes." – „Wieso? Weil wir miteinander geschlafen haben?" David zuckte merklich zusammen. „Er wohnt erst zwei Tage bei mir, da kann sich noch das eine oder andere entwickeln", zog Lisa ihren Ex-Verlobten auf. „Naja, ein bisschen mehr als Sex war es ja schon, wir waren immerhin verlobt." – „Genau David, wir waren… Ich kann sehr wohl entscheiden, mit wem ich zusammenwohnen möchte und mit wem nicht. Wenn du mir jetzt die Chance geben würdest, Herrn Kowalskis fachliche Kompetenzen kennen zu lernen", forderte Lisa David lauter auf. Widerwillig verließ dieser das Büro.

„Hättest du mir das nicht sagen können?", wandte Rokko sich sofort an Lisa. „Was?" – „Dass du hier das Sagen hast. Was glaubst du, wie blöd ich mir vorkomme mit meinem ‚Ich bin so gut, ich krieg den Job auf jeden Fall'-Gerede?" Lisa umrundete ihren Schreibtisch und ließ sich auf ihren Stuhl fallen. „Solange es nicht nur hohles Gerede war, geht's doch. Nimm Platz." Rokko kam dieser Aufforderung nach und sah Lisa aufmerksam an. „Trotzdem", murmelte er beleidigt. „Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich bei Kerima arbeite." – „Ja, und dass du nicht im Kreativbereich tätig bist, aber dass das gleich ‚Ich bin der Boss' heißt…" – „… konntest du ja nicht ahnen", vervollständigte Lisa. „Aber du hättest es mir sagen können." – „Vergiss es, ja? Das ist doch jetzt völlig egal… David zu beeindrucken, ist ja nun nicht so schwierig – das wusste ich auch, bevor du mir das immer wieder erzählt hast. Um mich zu beeindrucken, da bedarf es allerdings einiges. Du meinst also, du bist gut, ja? Schön, die Stelle muss dringend besetzt werden und vertraue mal darauf, dass David und Richard die richtige Vorauswahl getroffen haben. Aber glaub nicht, dass du hier mit ein bisschen Kaffeeschlürfen und Anzeigenschalten weit kommst – ich erwarte von allen meinen Mitarbeitern 100 und von dir auch." Rokko schluckte und wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als Lisa fortfuhr: „Da draußen wartet ein ganzes Haifischbecken darauf, dass ich den Karren an die Wand fahre und so wie es momentan aussieht, habe ich alle Bremsen betätigt und wir rollen trotzdem noch. Ich brauche also jemanden, der den Aufprall durch eine gut aufgezogene Kampagne für unsere Produkte abmildert." – „Jawoll, da bin ich dabei. Ich brauche nur einen Stift und Papier… Kaffee wäre aber auch nicht schlecht." – „Du kriegst dein eigenes Büro. Lass dir eins von David zuweisen. Wenn er versucht, dir das neben dem Heizungsraum aufs Auge zu drücken, dann hast du ein Veto, ansonsten musst du das neben, das er dir gibt." Rokko erhob sich. „Alles klar. Gibt es noch etwas, was ich wissen sollte? Ich meine, außer dass du mein Boss bist und ich den Fettnapf des Jahrzehnts erwischt habe?" – „Ach was, Fettnapf des Jahrzehnts, der ist doch schon für mich reserviert und das jede Woche neu", lachte Lisa. Sich streckend kam Churchill hinter ihrem Schreibtisch hervor und ging auf Rokko zu. „Hey, du auch hier?", fragte er den Hund, während er ihn hinter dem Ohr kraulte. „Und so ruhig, dass ich dich fast nicht bemerkt hätte. Lass mich raten, er macht die Security?" Lachend schüttelte Lisa den Kopf. „Ich will bloß nicht, dass er Zuhause vor Langeweile die Möbel anknabbert." – „Was ist jetzt eigentlich mit der Firmenführung? Krieg ich die trotzdem, auch wenn du dafür wahrscheinlich viel zu wichtig bist." – „Spinner. Richte dich erstmal in deinem neuen Büro ein, dann dürfte ich mit der Post soweit sein."

Die Sonne ging langsam unter über Berlin, als Rokko auf den Balkon seiner WG trat. „Hey Lisa", sprach er die junge Frau in der Hängematte an. „Ich habe eine Falsche Rotwein aufgemacht. Möchtest du vielleicht auch ein Glas?" Lisa setzte sich auf, um Rokko die Möglichkeit zu geben, auch in der Hängematte Platz zu nehmen. „Gerne", beantwortete sie seine Frage und musste auch gleich ein Glas entgegennehmen. „Ich weiß, du hast gesagt, dass du Zuhause so wenig wie möglich über die Firma reden willst, aber ich würde dich doch ganz gerne etwas fragen." Lisa nippte kurz an ihrem Wein und seufzte dann: „Was denn?" – „Wieso herrscht da so eine angespannte Stimmung zwischen dir und David Seidel?" – „Das ist eine lange Geschichte", wehrte Lisa die Frage ab. „Ich will ja auch gar keine Details, ich habe mich nur gewundert." – „Naja, wir waren mal zusammen und jetzt sind wir auseinander", erklärte Lisa. „Dann vielleicht doch ein paar Details, ich meine zusammen sein und sich dann trennen ist wohl das Schicksal so ziemlich jeder Beziehung, wenn es nicht läuft, oder?" Lisa nahm erneut einen großen Schluck Wein. „Was war ich verknallt in David Seidel", fing sie an. „Der ganze Liebe-auf-den-ersten-Blick-Schmus. Ausgerechnet ich, das Landei, das Mauerblümchen, die Zahnspange verliebt in einen Mann von Welt wie David Seidel, der zu dem Zeitpunkt auch noch verlobt war – mit dieser unheimlich schönen, stilsicheren Frau… Es ist dann jede Menge passiert – die Verlobte ist mit dem Architekten in die USA gegangen und David Seidel hat sich in seine ehemalige Assistentin… also in mich verliebt. Was war ich glücklich! David hat mir eine ganz neue Welt gezeigt. Wir waren im Urlaub – auf Sylt, in Frankreich. Ich kannte bis dahin ja nur die Mecklenburger Seenplatte. Das hat mich schon beeindruckt… nein, verblendet. Und dann kam der Heiratsantrag mit großem Tamtam – weißes Pferd, Riesenklunker. Ich dachte, mein Glück ließe sich nicht mehr steigern." Wieder führte Lisa das Weinglas zu ihren Lippen. „Den ersten Stress hatten wir noch bevor wir unsere Verlobung offiziell bekannt gegeben haben. Ich wollte nur unsere Eltern einladen, schön essen und es ihnen dann sagen. David wollte ein großes Fest – die ganze Belegschaft war eingeladen, Leute, die mit uns und unserer zukünftigen Ehe nichts abzumachen hatten… und er hat seinen Willen bekommen, so wie er immer seinen Willen bekommen hat." Lisa machte wieder eine Pause. Es kam ihr vor wie einer dieser Abende, die sie mit Bruno verbracht hatte. Sie hatten oft so beieinander gesessen und sich Geschichten aus ihrem Leben erzählt. „Auseinander gegangen ist das Ganze dann, weil David seine Libido nicht unter Kontrolle hatte. Ich habe ihn bei der letzten Fashion Week mit seiner Assistentin erwischt. Das war zuviel für mich." – „Das tut mir leid", nutzte Rokko eine neuerliche Pause. „Muss es nicht. Es geht mir gut damit – naja, zumindest seit ich das Bild von David und Elvira beim Nachstellen der Reitszenen aus ‚Black Beauty' losgeworden bin." 

„Ein Gutes hatte die ganze Geschichte mit David aber auch", meinte Lisa einige Zeit später leicht angesäuselt. „Ich bin diese schreckliche Brille und die Vollverdrahtung meiner Zähne los. Ich habe etwas an Stil gewonnen – klamottentechnisch meine ich. Uuund, ich werde nicht als alte Jungfer sterben", kicherte sie. „Aber so betrunken kann ich gar nicht sein, um dir die genauen Details davon zu erzählen." – „Ich habe dir bestimmt nichts zu trinken gegeben, damit du mir die schmutzigen Details aus deinem Leben erzählst", lachte Rokko. „Gut, dann erzähl doch mal von dir. Wieso hat es dich nach Berlin verschlagen?" – „Ich musste einfach raus aus Hamburg." – „Und warum?", bohrte Lisa weiter. „Ich hatte… naja, was war das? Eine Affäre? Eine Romanze? Naja, ich hatte etwas mit Verena. Mit ihr hatte ich vorher an einem Projekt für einen Verlag gearbeitet. Wir hatten jedenfalls etwas am Laufen und dann war sie schwanger." – „Oh", entfuhr es Lisa. „Na das ist ja noch nicht das Ende. In Hamburg sitzt jetzt keine Frau, die schwanger von mir ist. Das Kind hatte eine schwere Fehlbildung, es wäre nicht lebensfähig gewesen." Lisa schossen die Tränen in die Augen. „Oh, das tut mir so leid." – „Verena hat sich zur Abtreibung entschieden und das war die richtige Entscheidung, glaube ich… nein, ich weiß es. Ich habe mir unsere tote Tochter genau angesehen… Das Bild von ihr hat sich in meinem Gedächtnis fest gebrannt – sie war ein wunderschönes kleines Mädchen, aber sie war schwerkrank, das war ganz offensichtlich – das wäre kein schönes Leben für sie gewesen, selbst wenn sie einen Hauch von Chance auf ein Leben gehabt hätte. Verena kam damit nicht klar… und sie kam damit nicht klar, dass ich nicht so für sie empfunden habe wie sie für mich. Ein paar Tage nach der Geburt hat sie sich von einer Brücke gestürzt – einfach so, ohne Abschiedsbrief, gar nichts." Rokko beugte sich vor und fuhr sich verzweifelt durch die Locken. Mit einem Mal kam Lisa sich wieder sehr nüchtern vor. „Es ist meine Schuld gewesen", flüsterte Rokko. „Ich hätte ihr einfach keine Hoffnung machen dürfen, in dem ich sie bei mir habe wohnen lassen – ich habe diese Hoffnung dann zerstört, als ich ihr gesagt habe, dass ich nichts für sie empfinde." – „Glaubst du, sie wäre glücklich damit gewesen, wenn du sie belogen hättest?" – „Zumindest würde sie dann noch leben." Rokko sah auf, als er Lisas Hand auf seinem Rücken spürte. „Man steckt da in so einem Moment nicht drin. Du wirst nie erfahren, was sie sich dabei gedacht hat, aber du darfst dir keine Vorwürfe machen. Du hast doch versucht, ihr zu helfen und sie wollte deine Hilfe nicht annehmen." Wieder seufzte der junge Mann schwer, so dass selbst Churchill sich gemüßigt fühlte, sich zu erheben und nach dem Rechten zu sehen. „Weißt du, was komisch ist?", gluckste Lisa plötzlich. „Was?", fragte Rokko irritiert. „Ich wollte einen neuen Mitbewohner als Ablenkung von meiner Trauer…" – „Und stattdessen kriegst du einen Trauerkloß wie du einer bist", stimmte Rokko in ihr Kichern mit ein. „Betrachte es so: Party-WGs gibt es viel, aber wir sind die einzig wahre Trauer-WG", brach er in Lachen aus.

4

\/p> 


	17. Chapter 17

17.

„Was ist denn das hier wieder für ein Chaos? Wieso kann der Junge nicht einmal Ordnung halten?" Angesichts dieses Gemurmels direkt neben seinem Bett schreckte Rokko aus dem Schlaf. Das musste ein schlechter Traum sein, denn dass Kerimas Cateringkraft durch sein Zimmer wuselte und seine Dreckwäsche zusammensuchte, war völlig unmöglich. „Guten Morgen, Frau Plenske", grüßte Rokko witzelnd seinen vermeintlichen Traum. Er war gespannt darauf, wohin das führen würde und ob er vielleicht bald aufwachen würde. „Frau Plenske? Du bist doch ein Spinner. Seit du sprechen kannst, nennst du mich Helga. Wieso schläfst du eigentlich noch? Du solltest doch mit Churchill unterwegs sein. Und wo ist überhaupt Lisa?" – „Ähm, keine Ahnung, vielleicht ist sie mit Churchill draußen", antwortete Rokko, der mittlerweile mitbekommen hatte, dass er nicht träumte. „Frau Plenske, was machen Sie da?" – „Ich hole eure Dreckwäsche ab, so wie jeden Samstag… damit ich sie waschen kann. Das weißt du doch." – „Ich glaube, Sie verwechseln mich mit Ihrem Stiefsohn", begann Rokko leise. „Ich bin Rokko Kowalski. Sie kennen mich, ich arbeite jetzt auch bei Kerima und ich wohne hier… bei Ihrer Tochter. Wir sind eine Wohngemeinschaft, erinnern Sie sich?" Dankbar, Lisas Schlüssel in der Tür zu hören, sprang Rokko aus seinem Bett. „Lisa, bist du das?" fragte er und trat auf den Flur. „Ja, bin ich. Lust auf Frühstück? Ich habe Brötchen mitgebracht." Lisa stockte, als sie Rokkos besorgtes Gesicht sah. „Ist etwas passiert?" – „Lisa, ich glaube, wir haben da ein Problem. Deine Mutter…" – „Lisa, nu sieh dir die Unterhosen von dem Jungen an", platzte Helga in das Gespräch und hielt Lisa eine von Rokkos Boxershorts unter die Nase. „Ähm, ja", zog Lisa sich aus der Affäre und machte einen Schritt zurück. „Seit wann hat dein Bruder so einen Faible für seltsame Muster?" Peinlich berührt entriss Lisa ihrer Mutter das getragene Kleidungsstück, um es auch sofort Rokko in die Hand zu drücken. „Mama, du kannst diese Wäsche nicht mitnehmen." – „Wieso denn nicht?" fragte Helga. Den Tränen nahe seufzte Lisa. „Weil das Rokkos Wäsche ist. Rokko – der wohnt jetzt nämlich in Brunos Zimmer." – „Aber warum denn?" hakte Helga nach. Es schien, als verstünde sie gar nicht, was um sie herum geschah. „Wo wohnt Bruno denn jetzt?" Lisa legte ihrer Mutter die Hände auf die Schultern. „Bruno hatte diesen Unfall. Er hat ihn nicht überlebt. Verstehst du? Bruno ist tot." – „Tot?" Verstört sah Helga ihre Tochter an. „Aber was wird denn jetzt aus dieser Wäsche? Jemand muss sich doch um diese Wäsche kümmern und in seinem Zimmer liegt doch so viel Wäsche. Jemand muss diese Wäsche waschen." – „Mama, hör doch endlich auf mit der blöden Wäsche. Das ist Rokkos Wäsche, er wird sie waschen. Ende der Diskussion", fuhr Lisa ihre Mutter tränenüberströmt an. „Keine Wäsche… kein… er ist tot?" Helga machte den Eindruck, als würde sie aus ihrer ganz eigenen Welt wieder in die Realität auftauchen. „Was mache ich denn jetzt nur mit dem Samstag? Dein Vater ist doch heute wieder zur Arbeit zu den Seidels gegangen. Da war er doch so lange nicht." – „Geh nach Hause, Mama", schniefte Lisa. „Was soll ich denn da? Ich mache doch samstags immer eure Wäsche." – „Lies ein Buch oder sieh fern", schlug Lisa gereizt vor. Rokkos Blick wanderte zwischen den beiden Frauen hin und her. „Frau Plenske, nehmen Sie meine Wäsche mit, wenn es Ihnen so viel bedeutet." Verkniffen nickte Helga. „Du bist ein guter Junge auch mit diesen seltsamen Unterhosen." 

„Lisa, ich dachte, wir frühstücken zusammen?" fragte Rokko den Kopf durch die Tür zu Lisas Zimmer steckend. „Ich habe keinen Hunger mehr", erwiderte sie, ohne Rokko anzusehen. „Nun zieh doch nicht so ein Gesicht. Es geht eben jeder anders mit Trauer um." – „Das war doch komplett irre, was meine Mutter da abgezogen hat." – „Das war nicht irre. Sie weiß einfach nicht wohin mit ihrer Trauer. Ich kann ihre Reaktion irgendwie verstehen: Sie will die Wäsche holen und da liegt plötzlich jemand in dem Zimmer ihre Stiefsohnes." Lisa erwiderte nichts, sie zog es vor trotzig zu schweigen. „Wahrscheinlich war das für sie der Weckruf, um sich endlich mit den Geschehnissen auseinander zu setzen. Das solltest du vielleicht auch tun." Rokkos Ansage ließ Lisa aufhorchen. „Wie meinst du das?" – „Wie ich es gesagt habe. Was ist nun mit Frühstück? Soweit ich weiß, werden Brötchen vom Rumliegen nicht besser." – „Na gut, lass uns frühstücken", meinte Lisa und erhob sich.

„Hast du Pläne für heute?" fragte Rokko, während er versuchte, den Honig davon abzuhalten, über seine Finger zu laufen. „Nicht wirklich, warum?" – „Hast du nicht Lust, mir die Stadt zu zeigen? Ich meine so ganz klassisch – Sehenswürdigkeiten und so. Lenkt dich vielleicht auch ein bisschen ab", betonte Rokko, um Lisa von seinen Plänen zu überzeugen. „Okay, gut, aber ich entscheide, was wir uns ansehen und in welcher Reihenfolge", grinste Lisa triumphierend. „Okay, und du nimmst Churchill an der Leine. Jedes Mal, wenn ich mit ihm gehe, habe ich den Eindruck, er will mir den Arm ausrenken", lachte Rokko. „Du kannst ja morgen mit uns in die Schule kommen", schlug Lisa vor. „Die Schule?" – „Die Hundschule. Da lernt ein Bernhardiner, was er braucht, um am zivilisierten Leben teilnehmen zu können." – „Und wann ist das?" – „Na morgen." – „Ich meinte eher die Uhrzeit." – „10 Uhr." – „Oh, nö. Das kollidiert mit meinen Schlafzeiten." – „Tja, dann lass dir lieber ausgeschlafen den Arm auskugeln", grinste Lisa. „Churchill, komm mal her", wandte sie sich an den Hund zu ihren Füßen. „Räum auf", befahl sie und hielt ihm einen leeren Joghurtbecher hin. Churchill nahm diesen gutmütig in den Mund und trug ihn zum Mülleimer unter dem Fenster. „Darum hat der keinen Deckel", staunte Rokko, als Churchill den Becher dort hineinfallen ließ. „Nee, der hatte noch nie einen Deckel, aber es ist ganz praktisch, dass Churchill jetzt aufräumen kann, dann denken alle, es sei Teil des Tricks." Rokko löffelte den Rest seines Joghurts aus. „Churchill, aufräumen", befahl er, erntete aber nur einen treuen Blick. „Du musst ‚Räum auf' sagen. Hunde brauchen immer die gleichen Befehle. Das lernt man in der Hundeschule", korrigierte Lisa. „Na horch mal einer guck, dein Frauchen ist eine Klugscheißerin, Churchill. Na komm, räum auf", animierte Rokko den Hund, der prompt kam und ihm den Joghurtbecher abnahm. „Siehst du, ich brauche die Hundeschule nicht, ich bin ein Naturtalent. Was ist nun mit unserem Stadtrundgang? Geht's bald los?" – „Jawohl, du Naturtalent." 

2


	18. Chapter 18

4

18.

„Bernd, erwartest du Besuch?", fragte Helga als es am Sonntagmittag an der Tür des Plenskes klingelte. „Nein", murmelte Bernd. „Geh doch einfach aufmachen, dann siehst du, wer etwas von uns will." Helga zuckte mit den Schultern und ging zur Tür. „Lisa", begrüßte sie überrascht die junge Frau, die davor stand. „Du hast doch einen Schlüssel, warum klingelst du denn?" – „Ich wollte nicht so reinplatzen." – „Die Wäsche ist aber noch nicht trocken, die kannst du noch nicht mitnehmen", erklärte Helga distanziert. „Deshalb bin ich nicht da. Mama, ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen. Ich war gestern unmöglich zu dir. Ich hätte dich nicht einfach wegschicken dürfen…" Helga machte einen Schritt beiseite. „Komm erstmal rein, Mäuschen", forderte sie ihre Tochter auf. „Hey Churchill", begrüßte sie den Hund, indem sie ihm über den Kopf streichelte. „Bernd ist in der Küche, der gibt dir bestimmt einen Napf mit Wasser", sprach sie mit ihm, als wäre er ein Mensch. „Der hat ja schon wieder die ganze Schnauze voller Schlabber", kritisierte Helga ihre Tochter. „Papa?", lachte diese. „Quatsch, ich rede von Churchill", lachte nun auch Helga. 

„Weißt du, Mäuschen, ich weiß nicht, was gestern mit mir los war. Ich bin wach geworden und wusste, es ist Samstag und Samstag hole ich doch immer eure Wäsche. Dein Vater ist zur Arbeit gegangen und es kam mir so vor, als wäre alles wie immer – wie vor dem Unfall, als wäre er einfach nicht passiert", schniefte Helga kurze Zeit später. „Ich gebe mir so viel Mühe, deinen Vater und dich nicht mit meiner Trauer zu belasten, weil… naja, irgendwie habe ich kein Recht zu trauern, oder? Ich meine, Bruno war Papas Sohn und dein Bruder, aber ich… ich war immer nur die Stiefmutter, ich habe kein Recht, um ihn zu trauern." Lisas Mutter tupfte sich mit dem Ärmel ihres Pullovers über die Augen. „Das ist doch Unsinn, Mama. Natürlich darfst du um Bruno trauern – Jürgen tut das auch und er ist auch nicht mit ihm verwandt gewesen. Mama, hast du mal darüber nachgedacht, dir professionelle Hilfe zu suchen? Es muss ja nicht gleich ein Psychologe oder eine Therapie sein, aber du musst das irgendwie verarbeiten. Du kannst nicht einfach samstags bei uns auf der Matte stehen und Wäsche machen wollen, verstehst du mich?" – „Ja", nickte Helga. „Ich habe mir von Inka die Adressen geben lassen, die sie eigentlich für Hugo rausgesucht hatte – damals, als die Frau Haas gestorben ist. Da ist auch eine Selbsthilfegruppe bei, da werde ich nächste Woche mal hingehen, mehr als dass es mir nicht hilft, kann ja nicht passieren." – „Das stimmt, Mama", pflichtete Lisa bei. „Willst du nicht mitkommen?" – „Ich glaube nicht. Ich habe meine Arbeit, die mir den nötigen…" – „… eher die und zwar die nötige Ablenkung bietet, aber keinen Rückhalt, das kannst du mir nicht erzählen." – „Nein, das erzähle ich dir nicht, Mama", seufzte Lisa. „Es geht mir gut, wirklich und dass nicht nur, weil ich bei Kerima alle Hände voll zu tun habe und mich deshalb nicht mit diesem ganzen Mist auseinandersetzen zu müssen. Ich glaube, ich habe dir und Papa gegenüber einen… naja, Vorteil möchte ich fast sagen. Ich war dabei, als Bruno… ich konnte irgendwie Abschied nehmen und ich habe die Verantwortung für Churchill. Das habe ich Bruno versprechen müssen und ich glaube, das hilft mir dabei, nicht an dem Verlust zu zerbrechen." – „Weißt du, Mäuschen, was mir aufgefallen ist? Und du darfst jetzt nicht schimpfen, weil ich den David ja nie so richtig mochte…" – „Was ist dir aufgefallen, Mama?", fragte Lisa, die es leid war, sich die Bedenken ihrer Mutter bezüglich David anzuhören – zumal diese sich ja bestätigt hatten. „Seit du aus England zurück bist… also nicht mehr mit dem David zusammen bist, da bist du ganz anders – nicht im schlechten Sinne, aber anders. Du bist so… wie soll ich sagen?" – „Desillusioniert?", wollte Lisa ihrer Mutter helfen. „Nein!", widersprach Helga heftig. „Erwachsen. Du bist eine starke junge Frau, die mitten im Leben steht. Das gefällt mir, auch wenn du gestern meinetwegen gerne etwas weniger dein neues Ich hättest sein können. Es hat wehgetan, von dir zurechtgewiesen und nach Hause geschickt zu werden." – „Das tut mir leid, Mama, das wollte ich nicht, wirklich. Ich war so hilflos. Ich wusste einfach nicht, was ich hätte tun sollen." – „Schon gut", meinte Helga. „Damit wäre ich wohl auch überfordert gewesen. Sag mal, bleibst du zum Kaffeetrinken oder musst du noch mit Churchill in die Schule?" – „Da waren wir schon. Die ist von 10 bis 12, schon vergessen? Ich würde gerne zum Kaffee bleiben, wenn es dir und Papa nichts ausmacht." – „Du Spinnerin, wir haben unser kleines Mädchen doch gerne bei uns. Vielleicht erzählst du mir noch ein bisschen von deinem Mitbewohner… das ist ja ein sehr netter Mann." – „Ja, Mama, Rokko ist ein netter Mann", stellte Lisa so neutral wie möglich fest. „Und nicht mehr?" – „Mama!", stieß Lisa empört hervor. „Er ist mein Mitbewohner und mein PR-Manager, mehr nicht." – „Zumindest ist er schon mal ‚dein'", zog Helga ihre Tochter auf. „Mama, wirklich, hör auf damit. Ich mag Rokko – als Freund und das wird auch so bleiben. Seit der Sache mit David bin ich mir sicher, dass ich keine Beziehungen mehr will – nie wieder." – „Ach Lisa, das ist jetzt aber unreif." – „Gebranntes Kind scheut das Feuer", erwiderte Lisa. „Man soll auch sofort wieder aufs Pferd aufsteigen, wenn es einen abgeworfen hat." Lisa rollte nur kurz mit den Augen. „Was ist denn jetzt mit Kaffee?", fragte sie ungehalten. „Okay, dann rede nicht mit mir darüber, Mäuschen", grinste Helga. „Was gibt es denn da zu grinsen?" – „Nichts", tat Hegla unschuldig.

„Reichst du mir mal meine Bluse?" Lisa staunte nicht schlecht, als sie am späten Abend ihre Wohnung betrat und sogleich über die verschiedensten Kleidungsstücke stolperte. „Rokko?", fragte sie. „Ist alles in Ordnung?" – „Ja", kam es knapp und atemlos aus der Küche. „Hier, zieh an, das ist meine Mitbewohnerin", hörte Lisa ihn raunen. Sie steckte kurz den Kopf in die Küche und erstarrte. Da war diese Frau, die an ihrer Bluse herumfummelte und Rokko nur in der Sorte Unterhose, die sie ja schon kannte. „Ähm, Entschuldigung, ich wollte nicht stören", stotterte Lisa und zog die Tür wieder zu. „Oh je", murmelte sie mehr zu sich selbst, als zu Churchill, der sie abwartend ansah. Beinahe panisch schnappte sie sich die Tasche mit ihrer Wäsche und floh in die Zimmer, nicht ohne noch über die zweite Tasche mit Rokkos Wäsche zu stolpern. „Ein Fettnapf kommt eben selten allein", schimpfte sie mit sich selbst, bevor sie sich in ihrem Zimmer verkroch.

„Mach's gut, Bianca", verabschiedete Rokko sich von der mittlerweile wieder sittlich gekleideten Frau. „Ich rufe dich die nächsten Tage an", versprach er, obwohl er jetzt schon wusste, dass er es nicht tun würde. „Hoffentlich kriegst du jetzt keinen Ärger mit deiner Mitbewohnerin", meinte Bianca. „Ach was", winkte Rokko ab. „Man sieht es ihr nicht an, aber sie ist ziemlich locker drauf. Ich erkläre es ihr. Sie versteht das schon." – „Na dann ist ja gut", meinte Rokkos Gegenüber und strich ihm noch einmal durch die Locken. „Naja, bei den Augen kann dir ja eh keiner widerstehen."

„Lisa?", fragte Rokko und steckte seinen Kopf durch ihre Zimmertür. „Du hast ja immer noch so eine gesunde Gesichtsfarbe", zog er sie amüsiert auf. Lisa legte die Bürste beiseite, mit der sie Churchill bearbeitet hatte, weil sie nicht wusste, was sie sonst hätte tun sollen. „Du hast ein perfektes Timing", fuhr Rokko fort. „Ein paar Minuten eher und…" – „Das will ich so 'was von gar nicht wissen", unterbrach Lisa ihn. „Wer war das eigentlich? Ich hoffe, ich habe sie nicht vergrault." – „Nein, hast du nicht. Das war Bianca und sie wollte sowieso gerade gehen. Ich war vorhin noch mal in dieser Bar, die du mir gezeigt hast – zum Leute kennen lernen und so. Da habe ich sie eben kennen gelernt." – „Ja, ja, du musst dich ja vor mir nicht rechtfertigen. Es wäre nur schön, wenn… also, das nächste Mal… also die Küche ist ja irgendwie unser Gemeinschaftsraum und…" – „Schon klar. Wir haben es eben einfach nicht mehr in mein Zimmer geschafft", erklärte Rokko, woraufhin Lisa ihr Gesicht verzog. „Ich glaube, ich mache mich dann mal bettfertig", meinte sie knapp. „Ich habe mich ganz schön bei meinen Eltern fest gequatscht. Ist schon ziemlich spät." 

„Churchill, du Kalb, raus aus meinem Bett", ächzte Lisa, als sie merkte, wie der Bernhardiner in ihr Bett sprang und sich neben ihr fallen ließ. Er legte seinen massiven Kopf auf Lisas Bauch und wartete darauf, dass sie ihm die Ohren kraulen würde, was sie auch tat. „Ich habe wohl ein spezielles Talent, Leute in flagranti zu erwischen", gestand Lisa dem Hund. „Aber weißt du, was ich seltsam finde? Bei David hat es mich wütend gemacht, aber bei Rokko enttäuscht es mich irgendwie. Keine Ahnung warum, aber es hat mich irgendwie traurig gemacht, dass Rokko nur den schnellen Spaß sucht." Churchills monotones Schnarchen zeigte Lisa, dass sich der Hund nicht darum scherte, was sie gerade beschäftigte. „Hund müsste man sein", schmunzelte sie. „Nur essen, schlafen und Stöckchen spielen – das wäre doch mal ein Leben."

3


	19. Chapter 19

4

19.

Ein vorwitziger Sonnenstrahl kitzelte Rokko an der Nasenspitze. Seiner erster Blick galt seinem Wecker. „Öhhhhh", entfuhr es ihm müde – war es doch schon wieder Zeit zum Aufstehen. Ein gleichmäßiger Atem zeigte ihm, dass seine Eroberung vom Vorabend noch nicht gegangen war – das hatte ihm zu allem Überfluss noch gefehlt. Schwerfällig hob er sich aus dem Bett und ging zur Balkontür, um die Vorhänge zurückzuziehen.

Seit Sonnenaufgang stand Lisa auf dem Balkon und sah in die Gegend. Churchill erinnerte die Situation an alte Zeiten. Wie seiner Zeit mit Bruno stand er mit den Vorderpfoten an die Brüstung gelehnt und äugte hechelnd darüber. Mittlerweile war er dafür groß genug. Eine Weile betrachtete Rokko die Szenerie. Erst als Lisa sich zu ihm umdrehte und ihm kurz zuwinkte, beschloss er das seltsame Gefühl in seinem Magen zu ignorieren und zu ihr hinauszugehen. „Du bist aber früh auf", bemerkte er. „Ja, es war ein wirklich schöner Sonnenaufgang, den konnte ich mir einfach nicht entgehen lassen", entgegnete Lisa. „Was hältst du von Frühstück?" – „Kaffee ist schon fertig", erklärte Lisa und deutete auf ihre Tasse. Rokko streichelte Churchill über den Kopf, was dieser sichtlich genoss. „Naja, aber von Kaffee alleine wird man nicht satt. Ich gucke mal, was ich zaubern kann", grinste Rokko. „Dafür musst du meine Hand auf Churchills Kopf ersetzen." Lisa lachte auf. „Ist gut. Ich komme dann gleich."

„Hilfe", hallte ein spitzer Schrei durch die Wohnung, als Churchill die Küche betrat und den dort sitzenden Besuch begrüßen wollte. „Ach Soraya, das ist doch nur Churchill, der tut nichts, der will nur…", begann Rokko beruhigend. „… nur spielen, wa?", fragte die junge Frau. „Was für ein Riesentier", bestaunte sie den Bernhardiner. „Guten Morgen", grüßte Lisa, die sich die Enttäuschung darüber, dass eine fremde Frau mit am Frühstückstisch saß, nicht erklären konnte. „Lisa, Lisa Plenske?", begann Soraya aufgeregt. „Sie erinnern sich vielleicht an mich, ich habe war die letzte in dem Schuh-Defilé… bei der Kerima-Präsentation. Sie wissen schon… Bodypainting, Standspagat…" – „Ja, ich weiß", grummelte Lisa. „Aber ich bin militanter Gegner der Kommunikation kurz nach dem Aufstehen." Doch davon ließ sich Sorayas Mitteilungsbedürfnis nicht stoppen. „Das war mal eine wirklich ungewöhnliche Show", wandte sie sich an Rokko. „Erst Klamotten, dann noch mehr Klamotten und am Schluss einen einzigen Schuh… das war vielleicht was…" Lisa stellte die Ohren auf Durchzug, da sie diese Geschichte bereits kannte. Rokko hingegen hörte der jungen Frau zum ersten Mal, seit er sie getroffen hatte, richtig zu.

„Wow, Lisa, wozu brauchst du mich, wenn du selbst doch die kreativsten Ideen hast?", staunte Rokko, als Soraya ihre Geschichte beendet hatte. „Pfff, Idee, das war eine Notlösung", murmelte Lisa. „Sagen Sie mal, arbeitet Ihr Bruder schon an einer neuen Kollektion? Kann man sich vielleicht schon für die Show empfehlen?" Rokko riss die Augen auf und deutete Soraya an, nicht weiter zu sprechen. „Kennst du Lisas Bruder? Das ist ein putziges Kerlchen. Sehr witzig und wirklich, wirklich tolle Schuhe", schwärmte Soraya. „Was ist denn nun? Arbeitet er an einer neuen Kollektion?", drängte sie Lisa ungeduldig zu einer Antwort. „Nein, tut er nicht." – „Warum denn nicht? Sagen Sie nicht, dass die ersten Kollektion kein Erfolg war…" – „Doch sie war ein Erfolg", platzte es aus Lisa heraus. „Aber er wird keine zweite Kollektion entwerfen, weil er nie wieder entwerfen wird. Können Sie lesen? Haben Sie vielleicht in den letzten Monaten einen Blick in die Zeitung geworfen? Er ist tot." – „Tot?", fragte Soraya nach. „Das verstehe ich nicht." – „Was ist denn daran nicht zu verstehen? Er fuhr über eine Straße, von der anderen Seite kam ein Auto, es machte ein Mal laut ‚Peng', dann zwei Mal etwas leiser ‚Peng' und dann lag er auf dem Asphalt, bis der Notarzt kam und nur noch seinen Tod feststellen konnte." Betreten beobachtete Rokko Lisa aus dem Augenwinkel. „Ich muss zur Arbeit. Wenn Sie sich für einen Job bei Kerima interessieren, sollten Sie sich vielleicht auch informieren und nicht nur den PR-Mann bezirzen."

„Lisa? Warte doch mal", hielt Rokko seine Mitbewohnerin zurück. Diese fummelte hektisch am Verschluss von Churchills Leine herum. „Was ist denn noch?" – „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir? Das hat Soraya bestimmt nicht so gemeint", begann Rokko ruhig. „Das glaube ich auch, aber selbst so ein schwanzgesteuerter Typ wie du sollte merken, dass sie keinerlei Interesse an dir hat", zischte Lisa. „Das habe ich gemerkt und zwar mit meiner gesamten Wahrnehmung, außer meinem Schwanz, um es mal mit deinen Worten zu sagen. Glaubst du etwa, ich interessiere mich für sie?" Lisa zögerte einen Moment. „Ähm, ja, irgendwie schon. Jetzt sag bitte nicht, sie ist nur hier, damit ihr…" – „Poppen könnt? Ja, doch. Eigentlich nur dafür, das Frühstück war nicht geplant." – „Dass du so ein Mistkerl bist", platzte es aus Lisa heraus. „Was heißt denn hier Mistkerl? Soraya will doch auch nicht mehr. Würde dir, Miss Moralvorstellung, übrigens auch mal gut tun." Lisa schnaufte. „Du meinst, jeden Morgen mit einem anderen Typen aufwachen? Soraya ist die zweite diese Woche und es ist erst Mittwoch." – „Du kennst das doch: Du sollst den Feiertag heiligen. Von daher…" – „Muss ich mir diese Woche noch drei weitere Namen merken und Sonntag ist Ruhe, na sehr schön." – „Wenn du Probleme mit meiner Lebensart hast, dann zieh eine Nummer und stell dich hinter meiner Familie an", raunte Rokko seinem Gegenüber gereizt zu. „Ich muss zur Arbeit", kündigte diese an.

„Rokko, dieser Mistkerl!", schimpfte Lisa, als sie in Jürgens Kiosk stürmte. „Ich wünsche dir auch einen schönen guten Morgen. Einen Kakao so wie immer?" – „Ja. Weißt du, was er heute gemacht hat?" – „Nein, aber ich brenne darauf, es zu erfahren", erwiderte Jürgen sarkastisch. „Er hatte diesen lebenden Kleiderständer da. Er vögelt wirklich alles, was nicht bei drei auf den Bäumen ist." – „Mit Ausnahme von dir." – „Was soll denn das heißen?" – „Was fragst du mich das? Lisa, sag mal, kann es sein, dass du eifersüchtig bist?" – „Eifersüchtig? Ich? Auf Rokko?" – „Eher auf seine Betthäschen. Könnte es sein, dass du… Naja, Rokko sieht gut aus, er ist nett, ihr verbringt viel Zeit miteinander." – „Ich bin nicht…", empörte Lisa sich. „Was?", nutzte Jürgen ihre Pause, um nachzuhaken. „Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig. Ich habe ja auch keinen Grund. Weißt du, was er gesagt hat? Er hat gemeint, ich sollte es auch mal so machen wie er." – „Womit er nicht ganz Unrecht hat." – „Was?", fragte Lisa entsetzt. „Naja, du sollst ja nicht gleich zur Nymphomanin mutieren, aber… du hockst fast nur noch Zuhause. Deine einzigen Sozialkontakte in den letzten Wochen waren dein Mitbewohner, dein Hund und ich. Geh mal wieder aus! Selbst Helga und Bernd haben sich soweit gefangen, dass sie übers Wochenende verreisen." – „Ich bin aber sehr glücklich so", wandte Lisa ein. Jürgen und Churchill seufzten im Einklang, so als hätten sie den gleichen Gedanken zu dieser Thematik. „Das bestreite ich ja gar nicht, trotzdem könntest du mal wieder unter Menschen." – „Ich muss zur Arbeit", verkündete Lisa trotzig. „Du bist da der Boss, Lisa, du kannst gerne mal ein paar Minuten zu spät kommen. Du kannst nicht ewig in deine Arbeit fliehen", bemerkte Jürgen. „Aber noch funktioniert es. Wir sehen uns später."

„So, wenn dann alles geklärt ist, ist das Meeting beendet", meinte Richard mit einem Blick auf die Uhr. Langsam hatte er genug davon, dass alle um den heißen Brei herumredeten und Hunger hatte er auch, schließlich hatte sich das Meeting weit in die Mittagspause hineingezogen. „Ähm, Frau Plenske", wandte sich Davids Assistent an seine Chefin. „Ja", erwiderte diese schnell. Alle Anwesenden bewunderten Martin Hagemeier gerade für seine Ausdauer und seinen Mut. Schon seit einiger Zeit versuchte er Lisa zu einem gemeinsamen Essen zu überreden. Offensichtlich hatte er sich in sie verguckt. „Würden Sie… also, ich habe mich gefragt, ob Sie… ob Sie vielleicht mit mir zu Mittag essen würden." Nervös spielte der junge Mann an seiner Krawatte. „Und? Haben Sie sich das auch schon beantwortet?", fragte Lisa gereizt. Wehmütig betrachtete Hannah die Szenerie. Sie hätte sofort „Ja!" geschrieen, wenn Martin sie gefragt hätte, stattdessen ließ er sich von Lisa einen Korb nach dem anderen geben. „Ich schätze, das heißt nein", murmelte Martin geknickt. Lisa ließ ihren Blick durch die Runde gleiten und blieb an Rokko hängen. Trotz stieg in ihr auf. „Mittagessen geht gar nicht. Ich habe schon etwas vor, aber was ist mit Abendessen?" Auf Martins Gesicht breitete sich ein Strahlen aus. „Sehr gerne. Wann darf ich Sie abholen?" – „Wie wäre es mit 20 Uhr?", bot Lisa an. „Ich werde da sein." Freudestrahlend sah Martin Lisa nach, als diese den Raum verließ.

3


	20. Chapter 20

4

20.

„Brauchst du Hilfe mit dem Reißverschluss?", fragte Rokko, als er Lisa vor dem großen Spiegel im Flur stehen und an ihrem Kleid herumzupfen sah. „Nein, geht schon. Ich überprüfe nur gerade, ob man sieht, dass ich Unterwäsche trage." – „Ähm, ja", antwortete Rokko. „Also, nein, man sieht es nicht", korrigierte er sich selbst. „Habe ich aber", empörte Lisa sich. „Ohne geht es eh viel schneller", zog Rokko sie auf. „In deiner Welt. Ich hingegen gehe nur essen. Ein Essen unter Kollegen eben." – „Und warum bist du dann so nervös?", fragte Rokko, dem Lisas Aufregung nicht entgangen war. „Weil ich schon ewig nicht mehr aus war und wenn dann nur mit David, verstehst du?" – „Jep, verstehe ich. Trotzdem ist das kein Grund auszuflippen." – „Ich muss noch mal ins Bad", kündigte Lisa an. „Lass dich nicht abhalten, auch wenn ich finde, dass du kein Make-up brauchst." – „Eigentlich wollte ich mir nur die Haare richten, aber Make-up…", sinnierte Lisa, wurde aber von der Türklingel unterbrochen. „Machst du bitte auf?", bat sie Rokko. „Sag Martin, dass ich gleich soweit bin."

Missmutig betrachtete Rokko, wie Martin nervös an dem Blumenstrauß in seinen Händen herumspielte. „Geben Sie schon her, das kann man ja nicht mit ansehen." Rokko stand auf und holte eine Vase. „Die sind aber für Frau Plenske", erwiderte Martin. „Das werden Sie auch in der Vase sein", versicherte Rokko amüsiert. „Und Sie sind nur eine Wohngemeinschaft?", versuchte Martin sich in Smalltalk. „Ja", antwortete Rokko knapp. „Ich stelle mir das großartig vor mit einer Frau wie Frau Plenske zusammenzuwohnen." – „Hm, naja, der Mythos Lisa Plenske verliert an Glanz, wenn man sie näher kennt, aber das werden Sie schon noch merken." – „Wie meinen Sie das? Könnten Sie mir nicht… naja, ein paar Tipps für diese Verabredung geben? Sie kennen Frau Plenkse ja doch ganz gut." – „Wenn Sie wollen, mache ich das gerne", entgegnete Rokko scheinheilig grinsend. „Wussten Sie, dass Frau Plenske sich gerne über Körperfunktionen unterhält?" – „Bitte?", hakte Martin nach. „Na Sie wissen schon – Rülpse, Furze, Stuhlgang, so etwas eben." – „Sie scherzen", entfuhr es Martin. „Nein. Sie wissen doch, wie Frau Plenske für ihre Ehrlichkeit geschätzt wird. Tja, sie ist in jedem Lebensbereich ehrlich." – „Puh, das wusste ich nicht. Was sollte ich sonst noch wissen?" – „Frau Plenske hasst es, wenn ihr Begleiter für sie bezahlt, ihr aus dem Mantel hilft, Türen aufhält und so. Dafür ist sie zu emanzipiert." – „Ähm, okay. So habe ich das noch nie betrachtet. Ich dachte immer, dass wäre höflich." – „Wo gehen Sie denn hin? Also, welches Restaurant, meine ich." – „Ich dachte ans Wolfhardts." – „Bloß nicht", widersprach Rokko froh darüber, Martin endlich keine Lüge auftischen zu müssen. „Das ist ihr viel zu steif und da geht sie ja auch so oft mit Geschäftspartnern hin. Ich sage Ihnen, worauf Frau Plenske wirklich steht: Fernfahrerkneipen." Irritiert sah Martin an sich herab. „Ich glaube, dafür bin ich zu… naja… overdressed, oder?" Rokko musterte den Anzug seines Gegenüber und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ach was, das genau macht doch den Reiz für Lisa aus." Nachdenklich schwieg Martin – so hatte er sich das wahrlich nicht vorgestellt. „Guten Abend, Herr Hagemeier", begrüßte Lisa plötzlich ihren Besuch. „Frau Plenske, wow, Sie… Sie sehen toll aus", erwiderte Martin hektisch und deutete auf Lisas Kleid. „Aus der Kerima-Kollektion?" – „Nein, das ist Hannahs Werk. Es war Teil der letzten Sommerkollektion." – „Wirklich schön", hörte Rokko sich plötzlich sagen. „Danke, Mitbewohner", lachte Lisa. „Mit Churchill war ich draußen und ich versuche, wieder da zu sein, wenn sein Spätgang dran ist. Wenn…" – „Wenn er aber eher raus muss oder du später kommst, dann mache ich das. Zerbrich dir nicht deinen frisch frisierten Kopf, ich mache das schon", wiegelte Rokko ab. „Na dann." Lisa beugte sich zu Churchill und knuddelte ihn zum Abschied. „Sei artig, mach Rokko keine Schwierigkeiten, ja?"

Seufzend blickte Martin aus dem Fenster und sah der Stadt dabei zu, wie sie an ihm vorbeizog oder viel mehr, wie die S-Bahn an den Gebäuden vorbeirauschte. „Das ist mächtig in die Hose gegangen, Hagemeier", murmelte er vor sich hin. „Ist vielleicht auch besser so. Jetzt kannst du mit deiner pubertären Schwärmerei für sie aufhören." Erschrocken stellte er fest, dass gerade seine Haltestellte angesagt worden war. Hektisch sprang er auf und rannte förmlich aus der Tür. Endlich frische Luft. Diese miefige Fernfahrerkneipe, in der er den Abend mit Lisa verbracht hatte, war ja kaum auszuhalten gewesen. „Könnten Sie mir mal helfen?", hörte er eine verzweifelte Frauenstimme hinter sich. Er drehte sich um und sah diese rotblonde Frau, die sich mit einem Kinderwagen abmühte. „Natürlich", erwiderte er und ging auf sie zu. „So, das hätten wir", kommentierte er seinen Handgriff am Kinderwagen. „Jetzt bin ich schon so lange Mutter und kann das immer noch nicht richtig", lachte die junge Frau. „Freut mich, wenn ich helfen konnte." – „So, das freut Sie also. Sie könnten mir noch mehr helfen." – „Wie denn?", fragte Martin. „Kennen Sie Hannah Refrath?" – „Ja, sogar persönlich. Brauchen Sie etwa eine neue Handtasche?", scherzte er. „Nein, nein, ich kenne sie ja auch. Sie ist eine Freundin von mir. Naja, sie wollte einen DVD-Abend machen, aber irgendwie hat keiner ihrer Freund Zeit und Lust darauf. Also wollte ich einspringen, aber mein kleines Mädchen hat Fieber und ich will eigentlich lieber ins Krankenhaus, um sie untersuchen zu lassen. Das verstehen Sie doch, oder?" – „Ja." – „Aber ich will Hannah auch nicht hängen lassen. Hier", meinte die junge Frau und drückte Martin eine Tüte mit DVDs in die Hand. „Ich wäre Ihnen ewig dankbar, wenn Sie sich die mit Hannah ansehen würden." – „Ich weiß nicht…" – „Schlimmer kann der Abend für Sie doch nicht mehr kommen, oder?" – „Das stimmt, aber was soll Frau Refrath denn von mir denken, wenn ich so überraschend vor ihrer Tür stehe und das um die Zeit." – „Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie sich freut. Ihre Enttäuschung, wenn niemand auftaucht, wäre sicher größer." – „Wo wohnt Frau Refrath denn eigentlich?", fragte Martin nach. „Direkt hier", meinte sein Gegenüber und deutete auf den Seiteneingang neben Jürgens Kiosk. Verwundert sah Martin sich um. Waren sie wirklich so weit gelaufen? Das kam ihm gar nicht so vor. „Na gut. Ich probiere es mal. Noch mehr blamieren kann ich mich heute Abend nicht", meinte Martin achselzuckend. „Ich benutze Sie und Ihre kranke Tochter aber als Vorwand", lachte er die junge Frau an. „Naja, so ein schlechter Vorwand sind wir ja nicht", schmunzelte sie. „Und wir müssen jetzt wirklich ins Krankenhaus." – „Na dann, gute Besserung junge Dame. Soll ich Frau Refrath von Ihnen grüßen?" – „Tun Sie, was Sie nicht lassen können", lachte die Frau mit dem Kinderwagen und verschwand in der spärlich beleuchteten Seitengasse. „Puh, wenn Lisa so weitermacht, kommen wir nie hier weg, Anna-Lena", wandte sie sich an ihr Baby, als sie außer Sicht- und Hörweite war.

„Du bist schon wieder da?", fragte Rokko verwundert, als Lisa die Wohnung betrat. „Und du bist so alleine?", zog sie ihn auf. „Ja, Churchill und ich, wir haben uns einen gepflegten Herrenabend gemacht." – „Schön, schön", murmelte Lisa. „Nun erzähl schon, wieso bist du schon wieder hier?" – „Weil mir das Geld ausgegangen ist und ich mir beim Abfangen der letzten Tür an der Hand wehgetan habe. Ist dir je aufgefallen, dass der Hagemeier so… so… naja, unhöflich ist." – „Nein, ich fand immer, er macht einen sehr wohl erzogenen Eindruck." – „Ist er aber nicht. Und die Krönung war dann, als er mir von seinem letzten Durchfall erzählt hat. Okay, Durchfall kann ein Problem sein, aber will ich das wirklich wissen? Zumindest nicht beim ersten Date. Nach 20 Ehejahren ist das etwas Anderes, aber so…", rief Lisa auf dem Bad, wo sie erst einmal umzog. „Boah, und die Kneipe, in der wir waren. Ich werde bis zur nächsten Hauterneuerung warten müssen, bis der Gestank weg ist", beklagte sie sich. „Das klingt, als wäre gründlich in die Hose gegangen", stellte Rokko möglichst wenig schadenfroh fest. „Wem sagst du das", seufzte Lisa. „Ich war dabei. Ich frage mich nur, wie er auf die Idee gekommen ist, dass ich diese Art von Date mögen könnte." – „Vielleicht hatte er ja einen Ratgeber", meinte Rokko und biss sich auf die Zunge. „Was hast du ihm eigentlich erzählt, als ich im Bad war?", fraget Lisa und ließ sich auf das Sofa in der Küche fallen. „Och, dies und das." – „Dies und das? So etwas wie… naja, ich würde Fäkalgeschichten mögen und verräucherte Kneipen…" – „Möglich", gestand Rokko leise. „Möglich?", erboste Lisa sich. „Wieso denn? Heute früh sagst du mir noch, ich solle mich mal wieder für das andere Geschlecht interessieren und wenn es dann soweit ist, machst du mir diese Gelegenheit kaputt?!" – „Ach naja, ihr passt doch sowieso nicht zusammen und da…" – „Hast du ein bisschen nachgeholfen?", hakte Lisa sauer nach. „Das kann es echt nicht geben. Ich wollte ihn ja nicht gleich heiraten, ich wollte nur nett mit ihm essen und einen schönen Abend verbringen, nicht mehr." – „Aber dann wäre er jetzt noch verliebter in dich. So hast du jetzt Ruhe." – „Wer sagt denn, dass ich Ruhe will? Wer in mich verliebt ist oder nicht, ist ganz alleine meine Sache. Ich verbitte mir eine derartige Einmischung in mein Leben. Was hast du dir denn nur dabei gedacht?" – „Keine Ahnung", erwiderte Rokko zerknirscht. „Es sprudelte einfach so aus mir raus. „Aha. Dann halt dein Sprudeln das nächste Mal zurück", fuhr Lisa ihn an und sprang auf, um wutentbrannt in ihrem Zimmer zu verschwinden.

„Guten Abend Frau Refrath. Ich habe gerade Ihre Freundin getroffen. Das Baby ist krank und sie muss mit ihr ins Krankenhaus, aber sie wollte Sie auch nicht hängen lassen, darum bin ich hier", erklärte Martin sein plötzliches Auftauchen bei Hannah unsicher. Um sein Anliegen zu unterstreichen, hielt er die Tüte mit den DVDs hoch. „Och, die arme kleine Bärbel, hoffentlich wird sie bald wieder gesund", meinte Hannah. „Ist ja irgendwie nett, dass Yvonne eine Vertretung für ihre Überraschung schickt. Wenn sie erst morgen gekommen wäre, hätte ich nicht einmal gemerkt, dass sie ihre Überraschung verschieben musste", meinte Hannah und trat beiseite. „Kommen Sie herein, Herr Hagemeier. Dann sehen wir uns eben Filme an. Was haben Sie denn Schönes mitgebracht?" Martin zuckte mit den Schultern und sah in die Tüte. „,Die Brücken am Fluss', ‚Magnolien aus Stahl', ‚Was vom Tage übrig blieb'", zählte er auf. „Klingt nach Taschentuchalarm", lachte Hannah. „Ich mache schnell Popcorn und dann kann es losgehen. Nehmen Sie doch schon mal Platz."

3


	21. Chapter 21

4

21.

„Oh, Yvonne, du bist die allerallergrößte", bestürmte Hannah ihre ehemalige Mitbewohnerin, als diese ihren Kinderwagen in den Kiosk bugsierte. „Ich weiß… ähm, was habe ich gemacht, um so einen Begeisterungssturm zu verdienen?", fragte Yvonne grinsend. „Findest du nicht, dass du mit einem kranken Kind nicht lieber Zuhause sein solltest?" – „Wieso? Bärbelchen ging es selten besser." – „Aber Martin hat doch gesagt… ach so, dann war das Teil deines Plans?", wunderte Hannah sich. „Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich dir danken dafür danken soll, dass du Martin zu mir geschickt hast." – „Ich habe niemanden zu dir geschickt", erwiderte Yvonne verwirrt. „Wie wäre es denn, wenn du das mal für stilldemente Mütter erklärst?" – „Stilldement?", mischte Jürgen sich in das Gespräch. „Na du weißt schon: Erst Schwangerschaftsdemenz, dann Stilldemenz, aber nun lass Hannah doch mal erzählen. Es scheint ja etwas wirklich Großartiges passiert zu sein, so wie sie grinst." Yvonne drehte sich wieder zu der aufstrebenden Jungdesignerin und sah sie abwartend an. „Martin war gestern Abend bei mir – um DVDs zu gucken. Er sagte, er hätte dich getroffen und du hättest ihn gebeten, dich zu vertreten, weil Bärbel krank sei." – „Alles Vorwände", wiegelte Yvonne ab. „Ich war gestern bei meinem Angetrauten, Bärbel ging es hervorragend… Ich glaube, der Typ wollte zu dir und hatte nicht das Selbstbewusstsein dir zu sagen ‚Ey Puppe, ich bin hier, weil ich dich geil finde und weil ich Zeit mit dir verbringen will'." – „Yvonne!", empörte Hannah sich. „So ist Martin nicht." – „Wie war es denn überhaupt?" – „Sehr schön. Okay, wir haben das Ende von ‚Was vom Tage übrig blieb' nicht mehr gesehen, weil…" – „Weil es da schon zur Sache ging?", ergriff Jürgen grinsend das Wort. „Quatsch, du Spinner, weil es schon so spät war. Wir sind eingeschlafen – auf dem Sofa. Er rechts, ich links." – „Das ist mal eine Alternative zum gute alten ‚Er oben, sie unten'", lachte Yvonne. „Das lasse ich jetzt unkommentiert", schmunzelte Hannah. „Ich frage mich nur, warum er zu mir gekommen ist… du hast ihn nicht geschickt und vorher hatte er doch dieses Date mit Lisa." – „Das hat Lisa dank Rokko aber voll an die Wand gefahren", meinte Jürgen. „Martin hätte eben nicht auf Rokkos Tipps hören sollen, aber das soll dir doch völlig egal sein, Hannah. Er hat hinterher deine Nähe gesucht – das muss doch etwas bedeuten." – „Hm", brummte Hannah nachdenklich. „Meint ihr, ich könnte ihn mal fragen, ob er mit mir zu Mittag isst?" – „Klar, darauf wartet der doch nur", erwiderte Yvonne. „Wenn er sich schon nicht traut, mit der Wahrheit rauszurücken, wenn er mitten in der Nacht bei dir auf der Matte steht."

„Willst du mir ein Auge ausstechen?", kommentierte Lisa den Umstand, dass ihre Bürotür aufgegangen war und Rokko einen Stock mit einem weißen Tuch an dessen Ende in den Raum hielt. „Nein, ich will nur, dass du mir nicht mehr böse bist." – „Dann komm erstmal rein, damit ich dich richtig sehen kann", meinte Lisa. „Ich weiß ja, dass es daneben war", begann Rokko sofort, nachdem er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte. „Irgendetwas ist da mit mir durchgegangen. Natürlich wünsche ich mir, dass du glücklich bist… aber irgendwie… naja, ich hatte den Eindruck, dass dieses Rendezvous mit diesem Hagemeier eher eine Flucht war als wirkliche Zuneigung." Lisa seufzte laut, erwiderte aber nichts. „Wenn du willst, dann rede ich mit ihm und erkläre es ihm auch. Dann könnt ihr euer Date unter fairen Bedingungen wiederholen." – „Lass mal", ergriff Lisa nun doch das Wort. „Ich habe ihn vorhin mit Hannah am Catering gesehen. Die zwei sahen so aus, als hätten sie viel Spaß zusammen. Das freut mich für Hannah und du hast ja Recht, mir lag nichts an Martin… es war eben schmeichelhaft, dass er mich so oft nach einem gemeinsamen Essen gefragt hat. Das war irgendwie gut fürs Ego." – „Hey, tut mir leid, dass ich so ein Trottel war. Ich mische mich nie wieder in deine Dates", entschuldigte Rokko sich zerknirscht. „Heißt das, wir reden jetzt wieder miteinander?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll. „Ja, tun wir. Es geht ja auch nicht anders – immerhin haben wir gleich ein Meeting." – „Ich mache dir einen versöhnlichen Vorschlag: Ich wollte heute Abend mal wieder weggehen. Du könntest mitkommen und ich mache dir den Berater. Berlin ist eine Millionenstadt, da wird es ja wohl auch einen Typen für dich geben." – „Ach, lass man. Bars, Diskotheken, Nachtclubs, das ist einfach nicht meine Welt. Ich gehe lieber mit Churchill in den Park." – „Wenn du meinst…", erwiderte Rokko sichtlich enttäuscht.

„Hey Rokko! Lange nicht gesehen", begrüßte Bruno seinen Freund und setzte sich neben ihn an die Bar. „Na du treulose Tomate. Du meldest dich ja auch nicht mehr." – „Ach, du kennst das – viel zu tun, wenig Zeit…" – „Hm, Stress auf Arbeit, Probleme mit der Mitbewohnerin…", ergänzte Rokko. „Woah, Probleme mit Lisa? Das kann ich mir gar nicht vorstellen. Was hast du denn angestellt?" – „Ich habe ihr ein Date vermasselt." – „Lisa hat Dates?", lachte Bruno. „Aber sie ist doch der friedlichste Mensch auf Erden, das hat sie dir doch sicher schon verziehen." – „Naja, sie sagt, es sei okay, aber als ich sie hierher eingeladen habe, hat sie abgelehnt", gestand Rokko zerknirscht. „Das ist noch lange kein Grund, die Öhrchen hängen zu lassen. Lisa ist trotz allem eine hoffnungslose Romantikerin und mag es lieber… naja, intim familiär würde ich jetzt mal sagen. Diese Wumm-Wumm-Wumm-Mucke hier und die vielen unbekannten Menschen, das ist einfach nichts für sie." – „Aber für mich ist das genau richtig so wie es ist", entgegnete Rokko trotzig. „Ist eine gute Flucht, oder? Ich meine, dann musst du dich nicht mit den Verlusten der letzten Monate auseinandersetzen", analysierte Bruno. „Hallo, einsamer Fremder, Lust zu tanzen?", wandte eine dunkelhaarige Schönheit sich an Rokko. „Siehst du nicht, dass wir uns unterhalten?", fuhr Rokko sie an. Amüsiert zog die junge Frau die Augenbrauen hoch. „Ich sehe nur einen gut aussehenden Mann, der sich seit einer Ewigkeit an einem Drink festhält." Rokko drehte sich zu Bruno um und musste feststellen, dass dieser nicht mehr an seinem Platz saß. „Alter Schlawiner", grinste er. „Als bräuchte ich wirklich freie Bahn… Okay, lass uns tanzen."

„Boah, das war geil", lachte Rokkos jüngste Eroberung. „Ja, das war es", keuchte Rokko erschöpft. „Gib mir fünf Minuten, um mich zu erholen und dann mache ich uns Frühstück."

Auf der anderen Seite der Wand lag Lisa seit Stunden wach und ärgerte sich über die Lärmbelästigung. „Das ist doch wirklich die Höhe", grummelte sie vor sich hin. Churchill legte seine Schnauze beruhigend auf ihren Bauch. „Du bist der einzig treue Mann in meinem Leben", seufzte Lisa und strich dem Bernhardiner über den Kopf.

„Joghurt, lecker", freute sich Jessica. „Den kannst du nicht haben, das ist Lisas Lieblingssorte", meinte Rokko und nahm der jungen Frau den Becher ab. „Lisa, so so", schmunzelte sie. „Du hättest wirklich mehr Kaffeepulver in diese Plürre tun können", kritisierte Jessica ihren Morgentrunk. „Lisa trinkt ihn gerne so. Mit zwei Stück Zucker und etwas Milch." – „Ja, Lisa mag ihren Kaffee so, ich mag meinen Kaffee gerne stark und schwarz." – „Guten Morgen", meldete sich Lisa schlecht gelaunt zu Wort. „Stehst du schon lange da?", fragte Rokko. „Nein, ich bin gerade erst aufgestanden. Wach bin ich allerdings schon länger", fügte sie spitz hinzu. „Ups, da waren wir wohl etwas zu laut", kicherte Jessica ausgelassen. „Hier, so wie du deinen Kaffee gerne hast", kündigte Rokko an und hielt Lisa eine Tasse hin. „Danke", quittierte Lisa diese Geste. „Und ein belegtes Brötchen – mit der Erdbeermarmelade deine Mutter…" – „… wie du es gerne hast", vervollständigte Jessica gereizt. „Ihr habt einen Hund?", fragte sie mit einem Blick auf Churchills Näpfe. „Ja, habe ich", knurrte Lisa und betonte den Umstand, dass Churchill ihr gehörte. „Meine Schwester hat auch einen, der trägt bei diesem Wetter dieses entzückende kleine Mäntelchen…", plapperte Jessica gut gelaunt. „Churchill würde diesen Mantel vermutlich zum Frühstück verputzen – samt Inhalt und immer noch Hunger haben", brummte Lisa, ohne von ihrer Tasse aufzusehen. „Churchill ist ein Bernhardiner", griff Rokko erklärend in das Gespräch ein. „Und meine Mitbewohnerin ist normalerweise nicht so schlecht drauf. Schlafmangel würde ich mal tippen, da ist sie schon mal grummelig." – „Du musst ja wissen, wie ich drauf bin, wenn ich schlecht geschlafen habe – immerhin bist du ja immer der Grund dafür", funkelte Lisa ihn böse an. „Sagt mal, führt ihr so etwas wie eine offene Beziehung? Oder wolltest du nur mal für einen Dreier vortesten?" – „Gibt es Sie auch in intelligent?", zischte Lisa und erhob sich. „Ich gehe duschen", verkündete sie. „Ui, ein schwerer Fall von PMS, so bin ich auch immer drauf kurz vor dem monatlichen Besuch." Lisa atmete tief durch, um nicht komplett auszurasten und verließ wortlos den Raum. „Was sollte denn das, Jessica?", fragte Rokko die junge Frau vorwurfsvoll. „Glaub mir, eine Frau ist in den Tagen vor den Tagen nicht sie selbst." – „Das meine ich nicht. Was sollte diese Bemerkung über den Dreier?" – „Zwischen euch, da gibt es so eine… wie soll ich sagen? Anziehung. Das kann ich genau spüren. Du mit deinem ‚Lisa hier, Lisa da'-Gefasel und sie mit dieser Eifersucht in den Augen. Glaub mir, wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre ich jetzt eine tote Frau." Jessica goss ihren Kaffee in die Spüle. „Du bist wirklich schnuckelig und ein wirklich guter Liebhaber, aber das ist mir zu strange. Du kannst dich ja gerne bei mir melden, wenn du dich gegen Lisa entschieden hast, aber ich bin für keine Spielart zu dritt zu haben." Fassungslos sah Rokko dabei zu, wie Jessica ihre Sachen nahm und ging.

3


	22. Chapter 22

4

22.

„Kannst du mir mal sagen, was mit dir los ist?", bestürmte Rokko Lisa, als diese aus dem Badezimmer kam. „Was soll denn mit mir sein?" – „Warum bist du so schlecht drauf?", verlangte Rokko zu wissen. Lisa zog ihr Badehandtuch fester um ihren Körper und funkelte ihn böse an. „Ich war ziemlich gut drauf, bis ihr heute früh um 4 Uhr in die zweite Runde gegangen seid." – „Ach darum geht's", erwiderte Rokko und eilte Lisa hinterher. In ihrem Zimmer angekommen riss Lisa sich das Handtuch vom Kopf und warf es achtlos auf das Bett. „Du bist neidisch", stellte Rokko fest. „Worauf denn neidisch? Darauf, dass sie die gesamte Nachbarschaft zusammengeschrieen hat? Du kannst es dir vielleicht nicht vorstellen, aber ich habe auch schon so geschrieen – allerdings war das, als mir die Weisheitszähne gezogen wurden und das mit der Betäubung nicht richtig geklappt hat." Rokko rang sich ein verächtliches Lachen ab. „Dann hat sie mir eben etwas vorgemacht. Weißt du, wie egal mir das ist? Ich hatte meinen Spaß." Lisa kam hinter der Tür ihres Schrankes hervor und hielt Rokko zwei Kleider hin. „Das türkise", beantwortete er ihren fragenden Blick. „Und dazu deinen cremefarbenen Blaser." Lisa warf beides auf das Bett und ging zu ihrer Kommode herüber, um hektisch nach Unterwäsche und Strümpfen zu suchen. „Mag sein, dass du Spaß hattest, aber…" – „Weißt du was? Ich gehe nachher einkaufen. Soll ich dir Batterien mitbringen?", fragte Rokko angriffslustig. „Batterien?" – „Was kommt in so einen Vibrator rein? AA oder AAA?" Entrüstet schnappte Lisa nach Luft. „Bis eben hätte ich ja gesagt, dass du so eine ordinäre… Person wie diese… diese Jessica nicht nötig hast, aber… jetzt? Ihr habt euch echt verdient." – „Wieso machst du mir deswegen eigentlich so eine Szene? Es geht dich nichts an, mit wem ich die Nächte verbringe." – „Das stimmt, das geht mich nichts an, aber ganz ehrlich, du hast eine verdient, die… die besser ist… naja, mehr so wie… wie…" – „Mehr so wie du?", hakte Rokko nach. „Ich bin es leid, mit deiner Schranktür zu reden", platzte es ungehalten aus ihm heraus. „Ich sehe die Leute gerne, mit denen ich mich streite." Lisa trat hinter ihrer Schranktür hervor. „Ich bin ja schon fertig. Mach mir mal den Reißverschluss zu", verlangte sie von Rokko. Dieser tat, worum sie ihn gebeten hatte. Bis auf den Streit war ja auch alles wie immer. „Du hast mir nicht geantwortet", stellte er fest. „Du willst jemanden an meiner Seite ist, der mehr so ist wie du?" Lisa schnappte sich ein paar Gegenstände, die sie hektisch in ihre Handtasche stopfte. „Ich muss…" – „… zur Arbeit", vervollständigte Rokko. „Und wieder bist du auf der Flucht. Du könntest wenigstens auf meine Frage antworten. Ja oder nein?" – „Churchill, komm!", rief Lisa. „Ich muss wirklich los." – „Du bist so vorhersehbar", meinte Rokko verächtlich. „Und das ist langweilig. Ich will keine langweilige Frau an meiner Seite. Ich will keine, die…" – „Aber eine mit Hirn wäre zur Abwechslung mal ganz nett", zischte Lisa aggressiv, um zu überspielen, wie sehr sie Rokkos Worte verletzt hatten. „Hirn ist aber nicht alles." – „Titten auch nicht", konterte sie gereizt. „Wenn das nächste Mal die Frage steht: ‚Zu dir oder zu mir?', dann verschwende eine Sekunde deiner wertvollen Zeit damit, an deine Mitbewohnerin zu denken, die nicht so auf Passiv-Sex steht." Lisa eilte in den Flur und leinte Churchill an. „Übrigens AA und davon vier." Rokko sah seine Mitbewohnerin perplex an. „Für den Vibrator. Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich so leicht zu befriedigen bin." – „Oh, an der Retourkutsche hast du aber lange gearbeitet, wa?", funkelte Rokko sie an. „Ja, aber zumindest hatte ich das letzte Wort." – „Wenn du meinst." – „Ja, meine ich." – „Schön." – „Gut." – „Wunderbar." – „Ich muss los. Wir sehen uns in der Firma." Kaum hatte Lisa sich verabschiedet, fiel die Tür auch schon vor Rokkos Nase ins Schloss. „Na aber sicher doch", grinste er vor sich hin.

„Morgen Jürgen! Einen Kaffee bitte", verlangte Rokko kurze Zeit später. „Oh, die persona non grata des Morgens", grinste der Angesprochene. „Lisa war schon hier?" – „Das könnte man so sagen. Sie ist hier durchgerauscht wie Hurrikan Katrina", lachte Jürgen. „Dann weißt du schon, was passiert ist?" – „Ja. Und jetzt willst du von mir wissen, wie du Lisa wieder besänftigen kannst", schlussfolgerte Jürgen. „Nee, das weiß ich selbst. Ich meine, wozu bin ich denn so kreativ? Sag mir lieber, was mit Lisa los ist." – „Das weißt du nicht?", fragte Jürgen kopfschüttelnd. „Nein, keine Ahnung. Wirklich." – „Hm, überleg doch mal. Du bist ein Mann, sie ist eine Frau, ihr lebt auf engem Raum zusammen, sie reagiert eifersüchtig auf deine Übernachtungsgäste…" – „Sie ist in mich verliebt? Hat sie das gesagt?" – „Gesagt hat sie gar nichts, aber ich kenne das Spiel schon: ‚David ist ein Arsch, David ist ein Mistkerl… David hat gefragt, ob ich ihn heirate und ich habe ja gesagt.' Tja, heute früh hieß es dann ‚Rokko hat mich vorhersehbar genannt und langweilig und unbefriedigt." – „Ich habe sie nicht unbefriedigt genannt." – „Ihr anzubieten, Batterien für ihren Vibrator mitzubringen, kommt dem aber sehr nahe. Und Lisa ist alles Mögliche, aber bestimmt nicht langweilig. Das zeigt doch nur, dass du dir noch nicht die Mühe gemacht hast, sie richtig kennen zu lernen." Rokko stellte seine Kaffeetasse auf den Tresen und sah Jürgen verzweifelt an. „Scheiße, was mache ich denn jetzt?" – „Hm, du könntest dir Gedanken darüber machen, was du für Lisa fühlst." – „Da muss ich nicht lange drüber nachdenken. Gar nichts, ich fühle gar nichts für sie. Ja, sie ist eine tolle Mitbewohnerin und eine tolle Chefin und…, aber wir passen doch so gar nicht zusammen… also, Lisa und ich, meine ich." – „Für mich klingt das nicht nach gar nichts, aber tu mir, dir und vor allem Lisa einen Gefallen: Sei ehrlich zu ihr. Lisa zusammen zu puzzeln, wenn ihr mal wieder jemand eine reingewürgt hat, gehört nicht gerade zu meinen Lieblingsaufgaben." Rokko atmete tief durch. Gedankenverloren wanderte sein Blick durch den Raum und blieb an einem jungen Mann hängen, der gerade vor dem Kiosk entlangging. „Da ist ein Freund von mir. Ich gehe kurz raus und sage ‚Hallo'." – „Ist gut", meinte Jürgen verwundert, denn er sah niemanden.

„Hey Bruno! Hast du vielleicht mal eine Minute vor mich?", sprach Rokko den jungen Mann vor dem Kiosk an. „Ja, klar. Was gibt es denn?" – „Kommst du mit rein? Drinnen gibt es Kaffee und…" – „Nee, mir ist nicht nach Kaffee. Mir ist eher nach frischer Luft. Ich bin noch ein bisschen verkatert von letzter Nacht." – „Okay, ist gut. Lass uns ein Stück spazieren gehen." Auf der anderen Seite des Kioskfensters stand Jürgen und betrachtete verwirrt, wie Rokko auf der Straße Selbstgespräche führte. „Und da sage doch einer, er würde nicht zu Lisa passen", schmunzelte er.

„Also für mich klingt das, als wäre das so eine reziproke Geschichte", schlussfolgerte Bruno, als Rokko sich alles von der Seele geredet hatte. „Hast du mir überhaupt zugehört?", echauffierte Rokko sich. „Ich sagte, dass sie eine nette Frau ist, aber… ich bin nicht verliebt, außerdem will ich nichts Festes." – „Das hast du gesagt – mit deinem Mund, aber deine Augen sagen etwas ganz Anderes." Rokko sah seinen Freund fragend an. „Naja, wenn du ‚Lisa' sagst, dann glänzen deine Augen. Das tun sie bei Jessica, Soraya und wer auch immer Nebenrollen in deiner persönlichen Soap Opera spielt nicht." – „Danke, Doktor Freud, Sie sind wie immer eine große Hilfe", lachte Rokko. „Du wolltest meine Meinung hören und ich denke, du liebst sie. Ehrlich gesagt, das freut mich für sie. Nachdem das mit David… Naja, sie hat es einfach verdient, wieder glücklich zu sein." – „Aber es geht nicht nur um sie. Ich meine, irgendwie muss ich mich dabei doch auch gut fühlen, oder?" – „Ja, das solltest du. Du musst eh langsam mal zur Ruhe kommen. Ja, klar, der Tod deines Babys und der Selbstmord dieser Verena, das hat dich alles mitgenommen, aber sehnst du dich manchmal nicht danach… naja, nach Wärme und Nähe und Liebe und nicht nur nach…" – „Ficken?" – „Das hast du gesagt, aber ja, nach Sex." – „Vielleicht hat Jürgen Recht und ich sollte mir die Mühe machen, Lisa richtig kennen zu lernen. Dann kann ich herausfinden, wie ich wirklich für Lisa empfinde." – „Das ist ein guter Plan", grinste Bruno. „Musst du heute gar nicht arbeiten?" – „Oh doch, Mist. Heute kommen doch diese Finnen für eine Vorabpräsentation." Rokko schlug Bruno freundschaftlich auf die Schulter, bevor er eilig davon sprintete.

„Lisa?", fragte David den Kopf in Lisas Büro steckend. „Die Finnen sind da und sie wollen nur mit dir sprechen." Seufzend erhob Lisa sich. „Na dann, hoffentlich sind sie nicht enttäuscht, weil ich heute nicht aussehe wie eine Presswurst." – „Du siehst toll aus. Jeder, der da enttäuscht ist, wäre ein Banause." – „Sehr nett, David", lachte Lisa. „Den Wodka habe ich übrigens schon kalt stellen lassen", scherzte er. „Dann ist ja alles perfekt vorbereitet. Wo sind sie denn? In deinem Büro?" – „Nein, die sitzen schon im Foyer und warten darauf, dass es anfängt."

„Frau Plenske", begrüßte einer der finnischen Geschäftmänner Kerimas Chefin. „Es ist meine Freude, Sie wieder zu sehen", fuhr er in einem breiten Akzent fort. „Mir auch. Es freut mich, Sie hier begrüßen zu dürfen. Wir können auch gleich anfangen." – „Sehr gerne. Aber wir haben kleines Gastgeschenk für Sie", lachte der Geschäftsmann und hielt Lisa eine Geschenktüte hin. „Hineinsehen, bitte." Lisa machte sich sofort daran, den Inhalt zu Tage zu fördern. „Wodka?", lachte sie. „Das wird mir wohl ewig nachhängen." In diesem Moment stieg Rokko aus dem Fahrstuhl und erblickte Lisa sofort. Wie hübsch sie aussah, wenn sie lachte. „Ist Rokko gar nicht im Haus?", wandte Lisa sich an David. „Ich habe ihn heute noch nicht gesehen. Solltest du nicht wissen, wo er ist?" – „Ich bin hier", erklang Rokkos Stimme. Nach wenigen Schritten stand er neben seinen Kollegen. „Darf ich vorstellen: Rokko Kowalski, der neue PR-Mann", wandte Lisa sich an ihre Geschäftspartner. „Freut, freut", lachte einer der Finnen. „Ebenso", meinte Rokko und schüttelte die ihm hingehaltenen Hände. „Können wir dann?", fragte er Lisa distanziert. „Ja, lass uns anfangen."

„Sieht nach Wolken im Paradies aus", raunte Richard David zu, als die Präsentation zu Ende war. „Bitte?", hakte dieser irritiert nach. „Na Kowalski und die Plenske. Selbst ich habe gemerkt, dass da Eiszeit herrscht. Das könnte unsere Chance sein." – „Chance? Wofür?" – „Bist du heute besonders schwer von Begriff? Für die Kerima-Übernahme. Du weißt selbst am besten, wie persönliche Probleme einen aus der Bahn werfen können." – „Ich bin mir gar nicht so sicher, ob ich das noch will", gestand David. „Ich rede von Kerima, nicht von deiner Rache. Naja, wer nicht will, da hat schon. Ich behalte das auf jeden Fall im Auge. Diese Chance geht nicht ungenutzt an mir vorbei."

3


	23. Chapter 23

23.  
„Morgen", muffelte Lisa, als sie am nächsten Tag die Küche betrat. „Ich hole mir nur eine Tasse Kaffee und bin schon wieder weg", meinte sie beim Anblick des gedeckten Frühstückstisches. „Du gibst mir einen Korb für ein gemeinsames Frühstück?", fragte Rokko grinsend. „Du, ich und dein Übernachtungsgast? Nee, lass mal, das ist doch schon die letzten Male nicht gut gegangen…" – „Nur du und ich. Es hat niemand bei mir übernachtet. Ich hatte gestern Abend Migräne", witzelte Rokko und fasste sich gespielt theatralisch an die Stirn. „Och, du Ärmster", bemitleidete Lisa ihn ironisch. „Was gibt es denn zum Frühstück?" – „Ich habe frische Brötchen, Rührei, ich habe Fruchtquark gemacht und Orangensaft gepresst. Dazu den obligatorischen Morgenkaffee." – „Und wer macht die Schweinerei nachher weg?", fragte Lisa und deutete auf das Chaos auf der Anrichte. „Immer der, der fragt. Ich würde sehr gerne mit dir frühstücken. Komm schon, es ist Samstag, wir müssen nicht in die Firma. Wir könnten mal in Ruhe reden – das haben wir schon lange nicht mehr gemacht." Seufzend ließ Lisa sich auf das Sofa fallen. „Na gut, wann kriegt man schon mal so etwas geboten?"

„Sag mal, glaubst du eigentlich, dass Männer und Frauen nur befreundet sein können?", fragte Rokko beim gemeinsamen Abwasch einige Zeit später. „Ja, natürlich geht das. Ich meine, ich bin schon ewig mit Jürgen befreundet und mit David doch auch." – „Ja, aber mit beiden lief doch zwischenzeitlich etwas", erwiderte Rokko. „Die paar harmlosen Knutschereien mit Jürgen zählen nicht wirklich." – „Und das mit David?" – „Naja, das hat vorher freundschaftstechnisch vorher wunderbar funktioniert, jetzt ist es eher krampfig, aber das wird vielleicht auch wieder, wenn David kapiert, dass sich das mit uns nicht wieder einrenkt." – „Wieso eigentlich nicht? Wenn man den Kollegen und der Presse Glauben schenkt, dann seid ihr das absolute Traumpaar." – „Gewesen. Wir sind es gewesen. Ich meine, eigentlich hätte ich es wissen müssen – David war ja nicht einmal Mariella treu und die war hübsch und kultiviert und die Fettnäpfchen sind aus ihrer Bahn gesprungen. Naja, Jammern hilft nichts. David wird sich nie ändern und ich schütze mich einfach vor einer neuen Enttäuschung, indem ich ihm keine zweite Chance gebe. Das kann ich ja auch gar nicht, ich liebe ihn einfach nicht mehr." – „Und wen liebst du dann?", ergriff Rokko die Chance, Lisa die Wahrheit zu entlocken. „Churchill", lachte Lisa. „Und meinen Stoff-Erni. Was willst du denn jetzt hören?" – „Ich wollte wissen, ob deiner Ansicht nach, Männer und Frauen einfach nur Freunde sein können. Und du hast auch ein paar Beispiele genannt – außer dich und mich. Wir sind eine Wohngemeinschaft, oder?" – „Ja-a", entgegnete Lisa unsicher. „Was willst du denn jetzt hören?" – „Ich will wissen, ob du dich in mich verliebt hast." Lisa nahm ein Brettchen in die Hand und wischte es ganz gewissenhaft trocken. „Hast du noch vor, mir zu antworten?", brachte Rokko seine Ungeduld zum Ausdruck. „Lisa?!", ermahnte er sie, als sie beharrlich schwieg. Die Angesprochene reckte sich ein bisschen, um Geschirr im Hängeschrank zu verstauen, als sie spürte, wie Rokko seine Arme rechts und links von ihr auf der Anrichte abstützte, so dass sie nicht weg konnte. „Rokko, was soll denn das?", fragte sie erschrocken, als sie sich in seiner Umklammerung drehte und merkte, dass sie sich nicht daraus befreien konnte. „Ja oder nein?" – „Was ja oder nein?" – „Hast du dich in mich verliebt?" – „Das ist doch albern, Rokko. Lass mich los." – „Erst, wenn du mir ehrlich geantwortet hast." – „Du bist viel zu egozentrisch. Glaubst du wirklich, ich lege Wert darauf, dein Betthäschen zu werden?" – „Das war nicht meine Frage. Meine Frage war, ob du dich in mich verliebt hast." Rokkos Gesicht näherte sich Lisas und sein durchdringender Blick ließen sie erschaudern. „Wow, mir ist nie aufgefallen, wie blau deine Augen sind", gestand er ehrfürchtig. „Da-danke", flüsterte Lisa. „Sind deine Lippen eigentlich so weich, wie sie aussehen?", fragte Rokko weiter. Lisa fuhr kurz mit der Zunge darüber. „Ich glaube schon." – „Darf ich mal probieren?" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, legte Rokko seine Lippen auf Lisas. Rokko konnte das Gefühl nur einen Augenblick lang genießen, als er auch schon Lisas Zunge spürte, die um Einlass bat. Während er ihr diesen gewährte, hob er sie auf die Anrichte und begann hektisch an ihrer Bluse zu reißen. Lisa hingegen spreizte die Beine, um Rokkos näher an sich heran zu lassen. Rokkos Lippen liebkosten Lisas Dekolleté, als diese seinen Pullover aus seiner Hose zog. Widerwillig unterbrach er die Berührungen, um ihn sich über den Kopf ziehen zu lassen. Achtlos warf Lisas das Kleidungsstück auf den Fußboden und zog Rokko wider näher an sich heran. Durch ihre Hose konnte Lisa einen Druck spüren, der ihr zeigte, wie erregt Rokko bereits war. Sie wusste, dass es noch nicht zu spät war, ihn zu stoppen, aber stattdessen wanderte ihre Hand nach unten und berührte genau diese Ausbeulung. „Ohhhh", entfuhr es Rokko genüsslich. Zufrieden mit dieser Reaktion unterstützte Lisa ihn dabei, ihre Hose loszuwerden.

Als er sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, zog Rokko sich von Lisa zurück und begann, seine Sachen zusammen zu sammeln. „Wow, das war nicht so, wie ich mir das vorgestellt hatte", meinte er, während er in seine Hose stieg. Wortlos zog Lisa ihr Höschen, das noch an einem ihrer Knöchel hing, wieder hoch. „Alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte Rokko. Lisas Blick wanderte zum Sofa und Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. „Das war nicht so, wie du dir das vorgestellt hast?!", fuhr sie ihn an. „Frag mich mal! Ich bin dir nicht einmal die drei Schritte zur Couch wert gewesen. Was meinst du, wie sich das anfühlt?" – „Hey, was ist denn los? Wir können es uns doch jetzt auch noch schön machen, nur weil…" – „Weil du mich gerade im Stehen gevögelt hast, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass du jetzt nicht vielleicht doch ein paar Kerzen anzünden und nette Musik anmachen willst?", keifte Lisa unter Tränen. „Du tust ja gerade so, als hätte ich dich vergewaltigt. Du hast doch mitgemacht." – „Das gibt dir aber noch lange nicht das Recht, mich so zu behandeln. Es tut mir ja leid, dass ich deinen hochgeschraubten Ansprüchen nicht entsprochen habe und es nicht so war, wie du das gerne gehabt hättest." – „Lisa, das ist doch Unsinn. Ich wollte doch nur…" – „Du Mistkerl hast einfach meine Gefühle für dich ausgenutzt!", warf Lisa Rokko aufgebracht vor. „Das habe ich nicht. Lisa!", rief Rokko ihr hilflos hinterher, als sie aus der Küche stürmte.

„Lass uns reden, bitte. Wo willst du denn hin?" Lisa hatte Churchill aus ihrem Zimmer geholt und legte ihm hektisch die Leine um. „Ich brauche frische Luft. Ich gehe mit Churchill in den Park. Lass mich einfach in Ruhe, ja?" – „Aber ich… liebe dich doch", versuchte Rokko es erneut, doch nur die Tür vernahm seine Worte.


	24. Chapter 24

4

24.

„Kerle!", drang plötzlich eine erboste Stimme zu Lisa durch. „Bitte?", fragte sie und sah auf. Sie hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass jemand sich zu ihr auf die Parkbank gesetzt hatte. „Kerle… der Grund, warum Sie hier sitzen und heulen. Sie bauen nur Mist", plusterte die junge Frau sich auf. Churchill, der eben noch ausgelassen mit einem Terrier getobt hatte, kam auf Lisas Bankbekanntschaft zu gerannt und beschnupperte sie intensiv. „Hallo Churchill, du kannst dich ja noch an mich erinnern. Dein Frauchen ja nicht." Lisa musterte die Frau und da fiel es ihr ein. „Ähm, doch klar. Die Wiese hinter dem Friedhof. Ihre Tochter heißt Anna-Lena und kam viel zu früh zur Welt." – „Genau. Wollen Sie mir verraten, was der Typ gemacht hat, damit Sie sich Ihre schönen blauen Augen ausheulen?" – „Schöne blaue Augen – das hat er auch gesagt." – „Wer?" – „Mein Mitbewohner. Ich habe aber auch ein Talent, mich in Mistkerle zu verlieben. Rokko… also, so heißt mein Mitbewohner… er ist ein wirklich toller Mann. Ich meine, er hat Humor, er sieht gut aus, er ist sensibel, auch wenn er das selten zeigt und er hat mehr wechselnde Geschlechtspartnerinnen als die katholische Kirche Mitglieder." – „Oh. Und? Gehören Sie jetzt auch dazu?" – „Ich bin Protestantin." – „Das meine ich nicht", lachte die Frau. „Irgendetwas ist mit mir durchgegangen. Wie er mich angesehen hat und wie nah er bei mir stand – ich habe einfach die Kontrolle verloren. Ich wollte das so sehr und ich wollte ihn, ihm plötzlich ganz nahe sein, ihn spüren… Sie wissen schon." – „Klingt bis jetzt ganz gut." – „Hm, ich sage nur Küchenschrank." – „Oh." – „Hm. Wieso erzähle ich Ihnen das eigentlich?" – „Weil sonst keiner da ist, um Ihnen zuzuhören", meinte die rotblonde Frau trocken. „Vielleicht hilft es Ihnen, wenn ich Ihnen das Du anbiete. Ich bin Verena." – „Lisa." – „Du bist also in deinen Mitbewohner verliebt und du hast mit ihm geschlafen – okay, der Ort ist jetzt eher so lala gewesen, aber ansonsten… Solltest du jetzt nicht eigentlich glücklich sein?" – „Bin ich aber nicht, weil… weil… ach, Rokko kann doch niemanden lieben. Gestern hat er mich langweilig genannt und heute eine Enttäuschung." – „Ach, Kerle", seufzte Verena. „Ja, Anna-Lena", beruhigte sie das wimmernde Kind im Kinderwagen. „Komm mal zur Mama", säuselte sie. „Tja, was lernen wir daraus?", wandte sie sich dann an Lisa. „Kerle sind nur gut, wenn man eine kleine Anna-Lena will, ansonsten ist man besser ohne dran." Lisas Augen weiteten sich entsetzt. „Scheiße", entfuhr es ihr ungewohnt heftig. „Was denn?" – „Wir… wir haben nicht verhütet", stammelte sie entsetzt. Hilflos zuckte Verena mit den Schultern und versuchte, Anna-Lena dazu zu bewegen, ihren Schnuller im Mund zu behalten. „Und nun?", fragte Lisa mit einem panischen Zittern in der Stimme. „Abwarten, vielleicht ist ja nichts passiert", entgegnete Verena pragmatisch. „Nee, nee, das ist mir zu unsicher. Ich gehe jetzt sofort ins Krankenhaus." – „Und was willst du da?" – „Na die Pille danach, was glaubst du denn? Churchill, komm, wir gehen." – „Ähm, wenn du Hilfe brauchst oder so…" – „Nee, lass mal danke."

„Lisa! Churchill!", rief Rokko durch den Park laufend. Wo konnten die beiden denn nur sein? „Aua", empörte er sich, als er mit jemanden zusammengestoßen war. „Mich umrennen und dann Aua brüllen – so habe ich das gerne", lachte eine ihm gekannte Stimme. „Bruno, hey, was machst du denn hier?" – „Das habe ich dir schon mal gesagt: Ich bin immer da, wo ich gebraucht werde. Und du? Was machst du hier?" – „Ich suche Lisa. Ich muss unbedingt mit ihr reden. Sie hat da etwas total missverstanden und… ach Scheiße. Mein Leben muss sich für verdammt witzig halten." – „Wieso? Was ist passiert? Komm, hier ist eine Bank, setz dich und schütte mir dein Herz aus." Seufzend ließ Rokko sich auf die Sitzgelegenheit fallen. „Verdammt, ich habe mit Lisa geschlafen", presste er resigniert heraus. „Und das war so mies, dass sie weggelaufen ist?" – „Nein, es war sogar sehr schön… ein bisschen stürmisch vielleicht, aber… naja, aufschlussreich." – „Aufschlussreich?", hakte Bruno nach. „Naja, ich habe vorher mit Lisa gefrühstückt und mich richtig nett mit ihr unterhalten. Weißt du, wie süß sie ist, wenn sie sich diskret zur Seite dreht und ihre Zahnspange rausnimmt und so tut, als wäre nichts gewesen?" – „Wenn du meinst…", erwiderte Bruno irritiert. „Ja, meine ich. Überhaupt habe ich beim Frühstück gemerkt, dass sie etwas ganz Besonderes ist. Sie lächelt so süß und sie lacht so herzlich und überhaupt ist sie ganz wundervoll. Eigentlich wollte ich wissen, ob sie in mich verliebt ist und dabei habe ich ihr in die Augen gesehen. Da hat es ‚Wummmm!' gemacht. In dem Moment habe ich gewusst, dass meine Frage eigentlich eine Feststellung gewesen ist – nicht: Bist du in mich verliebt?, sondern: Ich bin in dich verliebt." – „Und dann?" – „Dann habe ich ihr die Klamotten vom Leib gerissen und sie auf der Küchenzeile genommen. Das war so ziemlich das falscheste, was ich machen konnte." – „Falsch ist nicht steigerbar – so wie tot, krank, einzig. Falsch ist quasi ein Endzustand und deshalb kannst du nicht ‚falscher' oder ‚falschest' sagen." – „Danke für die Grammatiklektion. Vorwürfe könnte ich jetzt eh nicht gebrauchen", schmunzelte Rokko. „Ich werde dir keine Vorwürfe machen. Warum auch? Du bist mir in dieser Angelegenheit ziemlich egal", zuckte Bruno mit den Schultern. „Aber Lisa nicht. Sie ist mir wichtig und ich finde, du könntest jetzt den Hintern hochkriegen und sie endlich finden." Rokko sprang auf. „Richtig, deswegen bin ich ja in den Park gekommen. Hilfst du mir beim Suchen?" – „Nein", lehnte Bruno kategorisch ab. „Ich habe etwas vor." Rokko zuckte mit den Achseln und ging los.

„Hallo, einsamer Fremder. Auch noch etwas zu erledigen, bevor du gehen darfst?", drang Verenas Stimme zu Bruno durch. Dieser schenkte ihr ein breites Lächeln. „Ja, habe ich und du?" – „Na klar und so wie es aussieht, dauert das noch eine Weile." „Was ist dein Auftrag?" – „Ich muss einem aufgeblühten Mauerblümchen dabei helfen, wieder zu vertrauen. Und du?" – „Ich muss dafür sorgen, dass ein Westentaschencasanova die wahre Liebe erlebt." – „Und? Wie läuft's?", fragte Verena. „Zähflüssig. Die entscheidende Erkenntnis hatte er schon, aber die alleine ist nicht ausreichend." – „Pfüüüü", seufzte Verena. „Wem sagst du das. Wenn so ein Dickschädel sich erst einmal in einer fixen Idee verrannt hat…" – „Darf ich mir dein Baby mal ansehen?" – „Ja klar, aber mach leise, sie schläft gerade." – „Wow, sie sieht aus wie ein Engel", lachte Bruno. „Dann hast du sie noch nicht schreien gehört", kicherte Verena zurück.

„Frau Plenske, ich gebe die Pille danach nur sehr ungern. Das sollte wirklich die Ausnahme bleiben, verstehen Sie mich?" – „Ja, Herr Doktor", antwortete Lisa. „Wann waren Sie denn das letzte Mal zur Vorsorgeuntersuchung?" – „Ö… pfüüü… ähm", druckte Lisa herum. „Es ist also lange her", schlussfolgerte der Arzt. „Gut, also, als erstes bekommen Sie von mir das Medikament. Einen Vortrag über Verhütungsmethoden verkneife ich mir jetzt – Sie sind ja erwachsen und kennen die Risiken von ungeschütztem Geschlechtsverkehr. Ich rate Ihnen allerdings dringend, wieder einmal zur Krebsvorsorge zu gehen. Dort können Sie dann auch gleich mit Ihrem Gynäkologen über eine reguläre Empfängnisverhütung zu sprechen." – „Ja, ist gut." – „Tasten Sie regelmäßig Ihre Brust ab?" – „Ähm, nein, wieso?" – „Um Veränderungen festzustellen. Ich geben Ihnen dieser Broschüre hier. Das ist wirklich wichtig – egal, ob Sie Stress im Job haben oder Liebeskummer… Ihre Gesundheit ist wichtig." Lisa nahm entgegen, was der Arzt ihr hinhielt. „Ich wünsche Ihnen alles Gute, Frau Plenske." – „Danke."

„Seidel", meldete David sich abgehetzt am Telefon. Er war gerade auf der Treppe, als er das Telefon in seiner Wohnung hatte klingeln hören. „Hallo David, hier ist Lisa. Ich habe da mal eine Bitte an dich." – „Was ist?" – „Ich bin in der Notaufnahme und es geht mir nicht so gut. Könntest du Churchill und mich bitte abholen und nach Hause bringen?" – „Klar mache ich das. In welchem Krankenhaus bist du denn?"

„David, darf ich dich mal etwas fragen?", wandte Lisa sich schwach an ihren Fahrer. „Was denn?" – „Wie war ich? Also im Vergleich zu deinen anderen Frauen?" David schnaufte erstaunt. „Ähm, ja… also." – „Im Bett, ich meine, wie war ich im Bett im Vergleich zu anderen Frauen?" – „Lisa, das mit Elvira hatte nichts mit dir und deinen… ähm… Fähigkeiten zu tun." – „David, es geht ausnahmsweise mal nicht um dich – du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich noch darüber nachdenke, warum das mit uns nicht geklappt hat…" – „Warum hat es denn dann nicht geklappt?" – „Vermutlich hat es einfach nicht sollen sein. Vielleicht sind wir doch zu verschieden. Öahh, könntest du mal kurz anhalten? Mir ist irgendwie schlecht." Sofort lenkte David an den Straßenrand und sah ähnlich irritiert wie Churchill aus der offenen Tür dabei zu, wie Lisa sich in einen Blumenkübel übergab. „So, jetzt geht es mir besser", verkündete Lisa, als sie wieder ins Auto stieg. Sie strich Churchill über den Kopf, der zwischen den beiden Vordersitzen hindurchguckte. „Sag mal, David, wie lange muss man eigentlich auseinander sein, bis man sich wieder verlieben darf?" – „Ich glaube, da gibt es keine Begrenzung. Manche verlieben sich, während sie noch in einer Beziehung stecken. Denk doch nur mal an Mariella." – „Hmm." – „Hast du dich denn wieder verliebt?", fragte David vorsichtig, während er gebannt die Ampel vor sich beobachtete. „Hmm." – „Darf man auch erfahren, wer?", hakte er. „Ach eigentlich auch nicht weiter wichtig, das habe ich eh vermasselt, so wie ich immer alles vermassle." – „Kowalski?" – „Bitte?" – „Du hast dich in Kowalski verliebt", sagte David Lisa auf den Kopf zu. „Hmm." – „Und er?" – „Hält mich für ungenügend." – „Was für ein Ignorant. Vergiss ihn, dann hat er dich nicht verdient." Seufzend rutsche Lisa tiefer in den Sitz.

„Herr Seidel", grüßte Rokko überrascht, als er die Stufen zu seiner Wohnung hinaufstieg. „Kowalski", grüßte David knapp zurück. „Ist Lisa wieder da? Ich habe sie überall gesucht." – „Und offensichtlich nicht gefunden", stellte David gereizt fest. „Sie hat mich angerufen, um sie abzuholen. Was sagt uns das?" Rokko zuckte mit den Achseln. „Dass ich immer noch Ansprechpartner Nummer 1 bin. An Ihrer Stelle würde ich mich ins Zeug legen. Wenn mich diese Frau so lieben würde, dann…" – „Das hat sie und Sie haben es ihr damit gedankt, indem Sie Ihre Assistentin flachgelegt haben." – „Zumindest habe ich Lisa nicht gesagt, dass sie eine Null im Bett ist." – „Das habe ich auch nicht", wunderte Rokko sich. „Ich gehe jetzt rein und rede mit ihr. Guten Abend, Herr Seidel."

„Lisa?", fragte Rokko, als er die Wohnung betrat. „Ich habe dich überall gesucht. David hat mir gerade auf der Treppe etwas gesagt – Lisa, ich glaube, wir müssen ganz dringend reden. Lisa?" Rokko verstummte, als er in die Küche kam und Lisa auf dem Sofa schlafend fand. Churchill lag auf ihren Beinen und hatte seinen gewaltigen Kopf auf ihre Taille gelegt. Einen Moment lang betrachtete Rokko die Szene und machte dann einen Schritt auf die Schlafende zu. Alarmiert hob Churchill den Kopf und knurrte bedrohlich. „Woah, Churchill, alter Freund, was ist denn los?" Der Bernhardiner fletschte die Zähne. „Ey, du machst mir richtig Angst. Ich weiß ja, dass ich Mist gebaut habe, aber ich liebe dein Frauchen wirklich und wenn sie wieder wach ist, dann kläre ich das gleich mir ihr." Rokko streckte Churchill die Hand entgegen, um den Hund zu besänftigen. Er schnüffelte kurz daran und legte seinen Kopf wieder auf Lisas Taille. Rokko ging vor dem Sofa in die Knie. Sanft strich er Lisa die Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er.

3


	25. Chapter 25

4

25.

Heißes Wasser perlte über Lisas Körper. Ich liebe dich. Das waren seine Worte gewesen. Irgendwo zwischen Küche und Bad hatte er ihr das an den Kopf geknallt. Wenn sie nicht schon wieder auf der Flucht gewesen wäre, dann wäre die Liebeserklärung auch nicht so… so… so steril gewesen. „Das sagst du doch jetzt nur, damit ich mich nicht von der nächsten Brücke stürze." In Rokkos Augen hatte sie gelesen, das ihre Worte ihn verletzt hatten. Hatte er wirklich erwartet, dass sie ihm diese unerwartete Liebeserklärung abkaufen würde? Nachdem er den Sex mit ihr enttäuschend genannt hatte? „Pfff", seufzte Lisa. „Wieso verflucht noch mal kann ich nicht einfach meine Hand nach ihm ausstrecken und darauf vertrauen, dass er sie nicht weg schlägt?" Gedankenverloren griff Lisa nach dem Duschgel. Wie gut das doch roch! Genüsslich seifte sie sich ein. Was hatte der Arzt im Krankenhaus doch gleich gesagt? Man sollte sich regelmäßig die Brust abtasten. Ach nee, besser nicht. Obwohl… laut Broschüre war das doch gar nicht so schwer. Lisa stellte das Duschgel wieder an seinen Platz und fuhr dann mit ihrer Hand über ihre linke Brust. Fühlte sich normal an. Dann rechts… alles okay… Halt! Was war das? Immer wieder kreisten Lisas Finger um diese eine Stelle. Fühlte sich an, als wäre da ein winziges Gummibärchen eingeschlossen. War das vielleicht…? Allein bei dem Gedanken lief es Lisa heiß und kalt den Rücken runter. „Lisa? Brauchst du noch lange? Ich lege ja nicht so großen Wert auf warmes Wasser, aber ich habe gleich ein Gespräch mit diesem Moderedakteur und wenigstens Zähne putzen sollte ich", rief Rokko von draußen. Ohne etwas zu erwidern drehte Lisa das Wasser ab, wickelte sich in ein Handtuch und verließ das Bad. „Du siehst blass aus", stellte Rokko besorgt fest. „Dann sieh nicht hin, wenn dich das so stört", fauchte Lisa zurück. „Es stört mich nicht, es macht mir Sorgen. Es ging dir das ganze Wochenende schlecht. Man wird ja wohl noch fragen dürfen…" – „Das sind die Nebenwirkungen der Pille danach. Irgendwer musste ja die Verantwortung für unser Stelldichein übernehmen." – „Oh", meinte Rokko betreten. „Und wann genau wolltest du mir das sagen?" – „Gar nicht. Das geht dich nichts an." – „Ich finde schon. Ich hätte…" – „Was hättest du?" – „Dich aus dem Krankenhaus abholen können, zum Beispiel. Mich geht das immerhin mehr an als David." – „David hat damit nichts zu tun." – „Eben." – „Er hat mich bloß nach Hause gefahren, mehr nicht. Wolltest du nicht Zähne putzen, um zu deinem Termin pünktlich zu sein?" Rokko seufzte. „Ja, wollte ich. Schaffen wir es eigentlich, irgendwann mal vernünftig miteinander zu reden?" – „Vielleicht", erwiderte Lisa leise. „Aber nicht heute, ich muss ganz dringend wo hin. Ich komme auch nicht in die Firma, okay?"

„So, Frau Plenske, bevor ich jetzt Ihre Brust abtaste, würde ich mich noch ganz gerne mit Ihnen über die Pille danach unterhalten", kündigte die Frauenärztin an. „Das war ein Notfall", verteidigte Lisa sich. „Ich schätze, das hat der Kollege im Krankenhaus Ihnen auch schon gesagt. Wie sind Sie denn damit zurecht gekommen?" – „Ging so. Mir war ziemlich schlecht und schwindlig. Durchfall hatte ich auch. Es war eigentlich mehr wie eine Magen-Darm-Grippe." – „Haben Sie sich übergeben?" – „Ja, mehrmals sogar." – „Oh. Wie viel Zeit lag denn zwischen der Einnahme und dem ersten Übergeben?" – „So 45 Minuten, vielleicht eine Stunde. Ich kann es nicht so genau sagen." Unzufrieden verzog die Ärztin das Gesicht. „Das ist ein bisschen knapp", murmelte sie. „Müsste aber gereicht haben. Ähm, sind Sie nüchtern?" – „Ich habe ein bisschen Zwieback zum Frühstück gegessen. Das war so gegen 7 Uhr." – „Okay, dann geht es nicht. Sie kommen dann einfach morgen noch mal, dann nüchtern und wir nehmen Blut, ja?" Lisa nickte verängstigt. „Gut, dann schlage ich vor, Sie machen sich jetzt frei, Frau Plenske und ich taste den Knoten erstmal ab, von dem Sie gesprochen haben."

„Ja, das ist eindeutig eine Veränderung. Das muss jetzt aber noch nicht das schlimmste bedeuten. Es könnte sich um eine verdickte Milchdrüse handeln oder einen Lymphknoten." Lisa sah an sich herab. „Lymphknoten? Da? Sind die nicht eher hier?" Lisas Hand fuhr über die Stelle, an der sie ihre Lymphknoten vermutete. „Das ist schon richtig, aber Sie sind auch keine Blaupause der Idealanatomie aus Ihrem Biobuch. Ich schlage Ihnen vor, dass Sie sich für morgen frei nehmen. Wir machen die Blutabnahme, die Mammographie und je nachdem, was man da sieht, auch gleich eine Biopsie." – „Biopsie?", fragte Lisa den Tränen nahe. „Solange mir das Knötchen nicht verrät, was es ist, müssen wir alle Untersuchungen machen", gab die Ärztin sich fröhlich. „Sie müssen aber keine Angst haben, das ist nicht so schlimm. Überhaupt sollten Sie sich jetzt nicht verrückt haben. Ein Knoten heißt nicht automatisch Brustkrebs und Brustkrebs ist in vielen Fällen auch kein Todesurteil. Sie haben doch selbst gesagt, dass Sie genetisch nicht vorbelastet sind." Lisa nickte schnell, aber ihr Blick war hohl. „Frau Plenske, wir machen das jetzt wie besprochen: Sie kommen morgen vor um 10 Uhr zur Blutabnahme, wir organisieren den Fahrdienst in Krankenhaus für die Mammographie. Ich kann Ihnen ein Infoblatt dazu mitgeben, wenn Sie sich irgendwie darauf vorbereiten wollen."

„Sabrina, Frau Plenskes Post", forderte Richard. „Was willst du denn mit den Briefen für die Planschkuh?" – „Lesen, was sonst?" – „Mal ehrlich, das ist nicht sehr geschickt, wenn du ihr ein Bein stellen willst." – „Du musst schon mir überlassen, was ich wie mache, liebe Sabrina. Frau Plenske kommt heute nicht zur Arbeit und für morgen hat sie sich auch krank gemeldet. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass etwas liegen bleibt. Wenn ich also bitten dürfte." Widerwillig händigte Sabrina einen Stapel Briefe aus. „Tja, bei der Hackfresse ist klar, warum die Leute der Plansche lieber schreiben als persönlich vorbeizukommen", kommentierte sie Richards erstaunten Blick. Wortlos drehte Richard sich um und wollte in sein Büro. Aufregt trippelte Sabrina hinter ihm her. „Was hast du denn jetzt vor, Richi?", säuselte sie. „Etwas, bei dem ich dich nicht gebrauchen kann", erwiderte Richard cool und knallte ihr seine Bürotür vor der Nase zu.

„Herein!", schnauzte er eine Stunde später. „Dir auch einen schönen guten Tag." – „David, was kann ich für dich tun?" – „Ich muss mit dir reden." Richard schnaufte – wie er solche Ankündigungen hasste. „Dann rede – immer frei heraus." – „Ich will, dass du Lisa in Ruhe lässt." – „Bitte?", fragte Richard perplex. „Ich will, dass du sie in Ruhe lässt." – „Und woher kommt dieser plötzliche Sinneswandel?" – „Ich hatte kürzlich ein gutes Gespräch mit Lisa. Sie hat es einfach nicht verdient, dass wir ihr alles nehmen." – „Ihr alles nehmen?", hakte Richard nach. „Ihr bleibt doch nach Brunos Tod nur noch Kerima." – „Du bist so ein rückgradloser Wurm", meinte Richard verächtlich. „Nein, ich habe mein Rückgrat gerade wieder gefunden", erwiderte David. „Wenn die Plenske dich hätte, dann könnten ich ihr Kerima nehmen und du hättest auch etwas davon." David schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf. „Darum geht es nicht und das ist jetzt auch bei mir angekommen. Lisa war eben einfach schneller über mich hinweg als ich über sie. Sie hat sich neu verliebt und dafür wünsche ich ihr nur das Beste." – „Schmalz", kommentierte Richard Davids Ansprache. Dieser dachte an das Gespräch mit seiner ehemaligen Verlobten und auch an Rokkos besorgten Blick, als er ihn im Hausflur getroffen hatte. Alleine bei dem Gedanken daran verkrampfte sich Davids Magen. Auf dem Nachhauseweg hatte er wieder und wieder darüber nachgedacht und ihm war langsam klar geworden, dass er versucht hatte, um Lisa zu kämpfen, obwohl der Kampf schon lange aus war. Jetzt galt seine einzige Sorge Richard – er musste ihn und seinen Kriegpfad stoppen. „Gib mir Lisas Post", verlangte David resolut. „Bitte?" – „Sabrina sagte, du hast Lisas Post und ich will sie haben", wiederholte David. „Es steht eh nichts Interessantes drin", erwiderte Richard und schob mehrere Bögen Papier über seinen Tisch. „Dann ist ja gut." David nahm die Papiere an sich und ging.

2


	26. Chapter 26

4

26.

„Lisa, du hier? Um die Zeit?", wunderte Jürgen sich. „Es ist doch noch gar nicht Mittagspause bei Kerima…" – „Ich war heute noch nicht bei Kerima", gestand Lisa matt. „Das weiß ich schon längst und ich weiß auch, dass du heute Nacht nicht Zuhause warst", erwiderte der Kioskbesitzer. „Ich habe in Göberitz übernachtet – bei meinen Eltern, aber woher weißt du denn das nun schon wieder?" – „Von Rokko, der war nämlich schon dreimal hier und hat nach dir gefragt. Er macht sich wirklich Sorgen um dich." Seufzend ließ Lisa sich auf die Bank fallen. „Hey, Lieselotte, was ist denn los mit dir? So kenne ich dich gar nicht." – „Ich war gerade beim Arzt", erklärte Lisa mit hohlen Blick. „So wie du guckst, war das nichts Gutes. Bist du krank?" – „Ich habe einen Knoten in der Brust." – „Oh", entfuhr es Jürgen. Eilig stürmte er hinter dem Kassiertisch hervor und setzte sich zu Lisa. „Das… das heißt doch aber nicht…" – „Ja… nein… keine Ahnung. Die Mammographie hat kein eindeutiges Ergebnis gebracht." – „Und nun?" – „Die haben gleich eine Gewebeprobe entnommen, aber das Ergebnis… das braucht eine Weile." – „Okay, Lisa, hör zu, als erstes hörst du auf du heulen. Das bringt nämlich gar nichts", gab Jürgen sich kämpferisch. „Als nächstes sprichst du mit Rokko und bringst das in Ordnung. Die Psyche spielt eine wichtige Rolle für die körperliche Gesundheit. Glaub mir, wenn das geklärt ist, dann kriegst du den Rest auch hin." Seufzend erhob Lisa sich. „Ich muss auch mal wieder zu Kerima. Da ist bestimmt eine Menge liegen geblieben." – „Nun vergiss doch mal diese blöde Firma!", forderte Jürgen sie auf. „Die ist doch jetzt völlig unwichtig." – „Dir vielleicht, aber mir nicht. Du weißt doch, dass meine Arbeit einfach brauche." – „Hm, so wie der Vogel Strauß den Sand", murmelte Jürgen. „Dieser Knoten ist bestimmt etwas ganz Harmloses", versuchte Lisa mehr sich als Jürgen zu beruhigen. „Ich werde eh weiterarbeiten müssen. Also, keine Müdigkeit vorschützen", lächelte sie gequält. „Melde ich, wenn du Hilfe brauchst, ja? Egal, ob jetzt freundschaftliche Unterstützung, Kerima-Papierkram oder wenn ich dich bei einem Modelcasting vertreten soll", meinte Jürgen und grinste breit, als er von den Models sprach. „Mache ich. Bis bald."

„Kerima Moda, Apparat von Brahmberg", meldete Richard sich am Nachmittag am Telefon. „Hier ist Schwester Tina von der Ärztepraxis Stöcklein und Stöcklein. Ich würde gerne mit Frau Plenske sprechen", meldete sich eine fröhliche Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung. „Zahlendreher", knurrte Richard. „Sie haben die letzten zwei Zahlen verdreht, sonst wären Sie bei Frau Plenske im Büro gelandet." – „Oh, das tut mir leid", erwiderte die Frau schüchtern. „Ich probiere es gleich noch mal." – „Nein, Frau Plenske ist in einer Besprechung, aber Sie können ihr eine Nachricht hinterlassen." – „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das in ihrem Sinne ist." – „Ich bin einer von Frau Plenskes engsten Mitarbeitern. Sie hat mir die Geschäftsleitung ihres Unternehmens anvertraut. Glauben Sie wirklich, man könne mir nicht vertrauen?", fragte Richard in einem väterlichen Ton. „Also gut", zögerte die Arzthelferin. „Würden Sie Frau Plenske bitte ausrichten, dass das Ergebnis ihrer Biopsie da ist und Sie sich bitte in den nächsten Tagen bei uns melden soll, damit Frau Doktor die Weiterbehandlung mit ihr besprechen kann?" – „Das richte ich ihr aus, Schwester Tina. Wie war der Name der Praxis doch gleich?" – „Stöcklein und Stöcklein. Sie weiß dann, was gemeint ist, sie war erst heute früh bei uns." – „Vielen Dank für Ihren Anruf", erwiderte Richard freundlich. „Ich habe alles notiert und richte es ihr aus."

„Richard, ich bräuchte da mal…", platzte David kurze Zeit später in das Büro seines Halbbruders. „David, was kann ich für dich tun?", fragte Richard, während er versuchte, das Schriftstück auf seinem Bildschirm zu verdecken. „Was machst du da?", fragte David irritiert. „Ein bisschen Recherche." – „Zeig mal", verlangte David und beugte sich über den Schreibtisch, um besser lesen zu können. „Gynäkologische Praxis Stöcklein und Stöcklein?", fragte er verwirrt. „Was hast du denn mit denen abzumachen?" – „Die haben für Frau Plenske angerufen und ich habe vergessen, nach der Telefonnummer zu fragen, damit sie zurückrufen kann", erklärte Richard. „Ich schätze, Lisa weiß, wo sie die Telefonnummer ihrer Frauenärztin herkriegt", meinte David misstrauisch. „Ich wollte ihr einfach die Arbeit abnehmen." – „Darum hast du auch schon einen Briefkopf vorbereitet?", fragte David und maximierte ein zweites Dokument auf Richards Bildschirm. „Macht der Gewohnheit. Du weißt doch, wenn man so viel Post wie ich beantwortet, da kann das schon mal passieren." David hantierte mit der Maus. „Und damit dir das nicht noch einmal passiert, lösche ich das einfach mal, ja? Lisa ist im Haus. Du kannst ihr persönlich von diesem Anruf berichten." – „Was wolltest du denn nun eigentlich von mir?", wechselte Richard das Thema. „Bitte?" – „Du bist doch hier reingeplatzt, weil du etwas wolltest." – „Richtig, ich bräuchte die Umsatzzahlen des letzten Quartals. Inka sagte, du hättest die." – „Habe ich. Hier", erwiderte Richard und drückte David eine Akte in die Hand. „War's das dann?" – „Ja, war es."

„Herein", rief Lisa, als es das erste Mal an diesem Nachmittag an ihrer Bürotür klopfte. „Herr von Brahmberg, was gibt es?" – „Eben ist ein Kurier gekommen – mit diesem Brief hier… für Sie", antwortete Richard und reichte Lisa ein Kuvert. „Danke", meinte diese knapp und sah sich auf ihrem Schreibtisch suchend nach einem Brieföffner um. „Ist noch etwas?", fragte sie, während sie den Brief dann doch mit dem Finger aufriss. „Es ist mir unangenehm danach zu fragen, weil hier ja so viel los ist und… naja, irgendwie ist es auch albern." – „Was ist denn, Herr von Brahmberg?" – „Ich wollte fragen, ob ich vielleicht eher Feierabend machen könnte. In einer Stunde kommt dieser Filmbericht über Julius Hackethal – den Krebsarzt, Sie wissen schon. Es soll dabei auch um Sterbehilfe gehen. Ich finde es einfach wichtig, darüber informiert zu sein, weil… naja, ich möchte nicht irgendwann einmal vor mich hinsiechen müssen und… naja, ich möchte einfach alle Optionen kennen, nur für den Fall. Ich würde diesen Bericht ja einfach aufnehmen, aber mein Videorekorder ist kaputt – schon ziemlich lange, aber ich habe ihn noch nicht reparieren lassen, weil… naja… im Zeitalter von DVDs, da braucht man so etwas nicht, obwohl es heute ja irgendwie praktisch wäre…" Lisa hörte Richard gar nicht mehr richtig zu. „Sehr geehrte Frau Plenske… tut uns leid… mitteilen zu müssen… Biopsie… bösartig… Mammakarzinom… Chemotherapie…" – „Frau Plenske? Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Richard scheinheilig. „Ja", entgegnete Lisa hektisch. „Gehen Sie ruhig Ihren Film gucken, Herr von Hackethal… äh… Brahmberg."

Verstört lief Lisa durch die Straßen Berlins. Diagnose: Brustkrebs, hallte es ihr immer wieder durch den Kopf. Zum wiederholten Male versuchte Churchill an einem Baum das Bein zu heben und zum wiederholten Mal ging Lisa unbeirrt weiter, so dass der Hund nicht dazukam, seine Marke zu hinterlassen. Trotzdem folgte Churchill seinem Frauchen treu, bis sie auf einer Brücke anhielt. Unter ihr rauschte der Berufverkehr, aber das störte Churchill nicht, er hob erst einmal genüsslich sein Bein und erleichterte sich. „Ich bin sehr krank", erklärte Lisa dem Hund leise. „Mammakarzinom. Wie das klingt… als wäre es etwas ganz Harmloses, aber das ist es nicht. Churchill, vielleicht muss ich sterben. Ich bin ganz sicher, dass Mama und Papa sich um dich kümmern werden… oder Rokko. Den magst du doch, oder?" Lisa ging vor Churchill in die Hocke und umarmte ihn. „Ich hab dich lieb, mein Großer, aber ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich vielleicht mal vor dir gehen könnte. Im Prinzip könnte ich gleich hier runterspringen."

„Joah, mein Okay haben Sie, Kowalski. Lassen Sie das von Lisa abnicken und dann geht das so in den Druck", wies David den PR-Manager an. „Gut. Ist Lisa noch da oder ist sie schon gegangen?" – „Nee, nee, sie ist noch da. Clever, die Kurz-vor-Feierabend-Stimmung auszunutzen", schmunzelte David. „Ich nutze nichts aus, ich will nur, dass die Anzeigen möglichst schnell in die Druck gehen."

„Lisa?", fragte Rokko, nachdem er mehrmals vergeblich an ihrer Bürotür geklopft hatte. Lisas Büro sah aus, als wäre sie überstürzt verschwunden. Ihre Tasche lag halb gepackt auf ihrem Stuhl, die Akten lagen noch aufgeschlagen herum, weder Schreibtischlampe noch Computer waren ausgeschaltet. Kopfschüttelnd ging Rokko zum Schreibtisch und wollte gerade die Geräte abschalten, als sein Blick auf einen Brief fiel. Nein, mahnte er sich selbst. Das ist Lisas Post, die kannst du nicht lesen. Wieso sah der Brief aus, als wäre er nass geworden? Hatte Lisa vielleicht darauf geweint? Sehr geehrte Frau Plenske… tut uns leid… mitteilen zu müssen… Biopsie… bösartig… Mammakarzinom… Chemotherapie… „Oh nein", murmelte Rokko schockiert. „Das ist eine Fälschung", drang eine Stimme zu ihm durch. Abrupt drehte Rokko sich um. „Bruno? Was machst du denn hier?" – „Ich bin immer da, wo ich gebraucht werde. Dieser Brief ist nicht echt. Du musst mit mir kommen und Lisa helfen." – „Bruno, was soll denn das?" – „Du musst Lisa retten", drängte Bruno erneut. „Ich bin kein Arzt", erwiderte Rokko. „Dafür musst du kein Arzt sein. Der Brief ist eine Fälschung." – „Das ist mir zu abgedreht", murmelte Rokko und wollte Lisas Büro verlassen, als er auch schon mit David zusammenstieß. „Und, was hat sie gesagt?", wollte der Geschäftsführer wissen. „Gar nichts hat sie gesagt, sie ist nicht da", antwortete Rokko. „Dafür war das hier da", meinte er und hielt David den Brief hin. Der Geschäftsführer überflog das Schreiben. „Richard, dieses Schwein", raunte er. „Bitte?" – „Er hat heute Nachmittag an diesem Brief geschrieben. Ich hatte ihn eigentlich gelöscht… ich dachte ja nicht, dass er soweit geht." Wütend zerknüllte David das Papier. „Den kaufe ich mir!" – „Und ich suche Lisa. Wer weiß, wie sie das aufgenommen hat." – „Ist gut." Aufgebracht stampfte David davon. „Komm Rokko, ich bringe dich zu Lisa", ergriff Bruno das Wort. „Komm, wir müssen schnell machen."

„Ich weiß, was du denkst", hörte Lisa eine Stimme hinter sich. Sie musste sich nicht umdrehen, um zu wissen, dass sie Verena gehörte. „Weißt du nicht." – „Doch, weiß ich. Du denkst darüber nach, wie es wäre, zu springen. Du fragst dich, ob es tief genug ist, um dir gleich ein Ende zu setzen. Du fragst dich, ob es wehtut." – „Ich denke darüber nach, ob ich nicht doch hätte nach Hause gehen und mir den Bericht über Hackethal hätte ansehen sollen." – „Oh, ich sehe schon, du bist eine Kämpferin", meinte Verena zynisch. „Trotzdem sage ich dir, wie sich das anfühlen würde, zu springen: Erst denkst du, du wärst schwerelos. So, als würdest du fliegen. Einen Moment lang bist du frei von allen Sorgen und dann… dann knallst du auf. Dein ganzer Körper wird ein einziger Schmerz sein… du wirst dort liegen und darauf warten, dass dich jemand findet und dir hilft. Doch nichts wird passieren. Du wirst ganz alleine sein, wenn deine Atmung flacher, deine Lider schwerer und das Licht immer heller wird." – „Das ist da unten die die Fernstraße. Ich würde aufknallen und irgendetwas würde mich überfahren", erwiderte Lisa. „Das ist natürlich viel besser. Das ist so schön einfach und schnell. Du bist doch viel zu feige, um dich dem allem zu stellen. Du gehst der Konfrontation gerne aus dem Weg und…" – „Das ist gar nicht wahr!", widersprach Lisa. „Und warum stehst du dann schon so lange hier und siehst nach unten?" – „Du hast Recht, ich muss etwas tun."

3


	27. Chapter 27

4

27.

Bruno fuhr wie der Teufel. Ein paar Mal hatte Rokko den Eindruck, sie wären nicht nur haarscharf an den anderen Verkehrsteilnehmern vorbeigerauscht, sondern durch die anderen Fahrzeuge hindurch gefahren. „Bruno, die Ampel ist rot", brüllte Rokko auf dem Sozius, doch Bruno überfuhr die Ampel einfach. Aus Angst vor einer möglichen Kollision schloss Rokko die Augen und merkte so gar nicht, dass der Querverkehr sich keinen Deut um den Motorroller mitten auf der Kreuzung scherte. Das laute Quietschen der Räder und das Querdrehen des Rollers ließen Rokko schon das schlimmste befürchten, als Brunos Stimme erklang: „Nun mach schon, wir sind da." Hektisch sprang Rokko vom Roller, riss sich den Helm vom Kopf und sah sich um. Die Gegend kannte er nicht, aber wenn er kannte, war die junge Frau, die mitten auf der Brücke stand. „Lisa!", rief Rokko und rannte los.

„Lisa!", japste Rokko, als er mit einigen Metern Sicherheitsabstand vor Lisa zum Stehen kam. „Bitte, du darfst das nicht. Du bist doch eine starke Frau und ein wundervoller Mensch. Bitte, du darfst einfach nicht springen." Churchill kam Schwanz wedelnd auf Rokko zu und beschnüffelte aufgeregt dessen Hände. „Bitte, Lisa, lass mich nicht zu spät gekommen sein – nicht schon wieder. Du hast doch noch dein ganzes Leben vor dir. Der Brief… er ist eine Fälschung. Ich habe keine Ahnung, woher dieser Brahmberg von deinem Termin wusste, aber sicher ist, dass er nicht weiß, was bei deiner Untersuchung herausgekommen ist. Und selbst wenn du Brustkrebs hast, du darfst einfach nicht springen… wegen Churchill und deinen Eltern und auch… weil… weil ich dich liebe."

„Du bist das allerletzte", beschimpfte David zum selben Zeitpunkt Richard. „Was hat Lisas Frauenärztin gesagt?", verlangte er zu wissen, während er Richard am Hemdskragen gepackt festhielt. „Das wüsstest du wohl gerne", grinste Richard. „Das wirst du aber nicht erfahren." – „Gut", meinte David und ließ seinen Halbbruder los. „Die Polizei ist schon unterwegs. Ich krieg dich dran wegen Urkundenfälschung, Betrug oder für deine miese Frisur… irgendetwas wird schon dabei sein. Ich werde mir eine einstweilige Verfügung besorgen, damit ich deine dumme Hackfresse hier auf Arbeit nicht mehr sehen muss." – „Sie soll sich in den nächsten Tagen in der Praxis melden", meinte Richard verächtlich. „Kann ich ahnen, dass Miss Drama gleich überreagiert?" – „Ja, kannst du und darauf hast du spekuliert, du mieser… mieser… Mistkerl… du schuftiger Schuft." – „Och wie süß, jetzt klingst du schon wie die Strubbelliese." – „Entschuldigung? Wachtmeister Petermann mein Name. Sie hatten angerufen?"

„Lisa, bitte, egal was es ist, wir schaffen das zusammen. Ich bin immer an deiner Seite, wenn du das möchtest. Ich lasse dich bestimmt nicht alleine", redete Rokko auf seine Mitbewohnerin ein. Mit jedem Wort war er leiser geworden und hatte eine Schritt auf sie zu gemacht. Jetzt war er dicht genug, um die weinende junge Frau berühren zu können. „Wenn du springst", sagte Rokko und legte blitzschnell seinen Arm um ihre Taille. „Dann muss ich wohl oder übel mit dir springen, weil ich dir noch so viel zu sagen habe. Du siehst, du wirst nicht einmal im Jenseits Ruhe vor mir haben." Mit diesen Worten zog er sie von dem Geländer weg. „Ich… ich wollte doch gar nicht springen", murmelte Lisa verwirrt, bevor sie ihr Gesicht an Rokkos Brust vergrub und hemmungslos weinte.

„Ähm", räusperte David sich, als er in den Fahrstuhl bei Kerima stieg. „Herr Hagemeier, ich unterbreche Ihre Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmungsversuche mit Frau Refrath ja nur ungern, aber…" – „Was kann ich für Sie tun?", fragte Martin. „Ich bräuchte die Telefonnummer von Herrn Kowalski." – „Handy oder Festnetz?" – „Egal, Hauptsache, ich erreiche ihn heute Abend noch." Pflichtbewusst öffnete Martin seinen Aktenkoffer und holte seinen Kalender hervor. Er blätterte kurz darin und riss dann eine Seite raus. „Hier", meinte er und reichte David eben diese Seite. „Darf ich jetzt weiterknutschen?" – „Könnten Sie bitte damit warten, bis wir unten sind? Sie wissen doch, dass ich mit Neid nicht umgehen kann", antwortete David grinsend.

„Wo ist die Frau mit dem Kinderwagen?", fragte Lisa, als sie sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte. „Hier war keine Frau mit einem Kinderwagen", erwiderte Rokko. „Doch", widersprach Lisa vehement. „Sie hat die ganze Zeit mit mir geredet, bevor du kamst." – „Ich sage dir aber, dass hier niemand war, als ich kam. Du warst ganz alleine… naja mit Churchill, aber auf keinen Fall war hier jemand mit einem Kinderwagen." Suchend sah Rokko sich um. „Aber nimm's nicht so schwer. Der Teufelsfahrer, der mich hergebracht hat, ist auch weg. Erst Himmel und Erde in Bewegung setzen, um dir zu helfen und dann nicht mal lange genug bleiben, um zu erfahren wie es dir denn nun gut. Tolle Freunde hast du", schmunzelte Rokko. Fragend sah Lisa ihn an. „Schon gut", meinte Rokko. „Lass uns erstmal nach Hause gehen."

Verschämt trat Lisa aus dem Badezimmer. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du auch einen Morgenmantel hast", zog Rokko sie auf. „Doch habe ich. Ich ziehe ihn bloß nicht so oft an." – „Aha. Aber das machst du doch jetzt nicht meinetwegen, oder?" Lisa wurde puterrot und zog den Bademantel noch enger um sich. „Ich habe dich schon im Handtuch gesehen und mit noch viel weniger an", stellte Rokko fest. „Du wirst doch jetzt nicht prüde werden?" – „Das war aber etwas Anderes", erwiderte Lisa. „Wenn du meinst. Ach ja, David hat gerade angerufen. Also, der Brief war wirklich eine Fälschung, er hat Richard angezeigt und die Geltolle wird die nächsten Tage erstmal nicht arbeiten. Und er hat auch aus ihm herausgekriegt, wie er auf die Idee gekommen ist, dir diesen Brief zu schreiben: Deine Frauenärztin hat angerufen. Du sollst dich in den nächsten Tagen bei ihr melden. Das ist bestimmt ein gutes Zeichen. Wenn es etwas Schlimmes wäre, dann hättest du bestimmt sofort kommen müssen." – „Oder es ist so schlimm, dass ein Tag mehr oder weniger keinen Unterschied macht", meinte Lisa und ging in die Küche. Rokko folgte ihr und nahm schmunzelnd war, dass Lisa sich auf dem Weg ihres Morgenmantels entledigte. „Hier", sprach er sie in der Küche an und drückte ihr einen Stift in die Hand. „Was soll ich damit?" – „Den Teufel an die Wand malen, du alte Schwarzseherin." Achtlos warf Lisa den Stift auf das Sofa. „Hey, nun zieh doch nicht so ein Gesicht", versuchte Rokko sie aufzumuntern. „Wir gehen einfach morgen zu deiner Ärztin und dann wirst du erfahren, was mit dir ist, ja?" Er legte seinen Arm um Lisas Schultern und drückte sie an sich. „Komm, ich habe etwas zu essen bestellt. Das Wetter ist noch so schön, ich dachte, wir könnten in der Hängematte essen und in Ruhe reden." – „Wieso musstest du etwas bestellen? Es war doch noch jede Menge da", fragte Lisa irritiert. „Jep, das sprang mir entgegen, als ich den Kühlschrank geöffnet habe und fragte: ‚Darf ich Papa zu dir sagen?'", lachte Rokko. „Kann gar nicht sein, ich habe doch Freitag erst davon gegessen", widersprach Lisa. „Wer von uns beiden hat denn das ganze Wochenende gekotzt? Glaub mir, das Zeug hatte schon Haare." – „Ist ja gut", wehrte Lisa ab. „Das glaube ich dir ja. Und wehe du erzählst mir, da wären Tierchen drin gewesen. Das ekelt mich dann doch ein bisschen."

„Ich habe mit keinem Wort gesagt, dass mir der Sex mit dir nicht gefallen hätte", unterbrach Rokko Lisa aufgebracht. „Du hast gesagt, es wäre nicht so gewesen, wie du dir das vorgestellt hast." – „Und das war es auch. Es hätte einfach nicht so eine schnelle Nummer zwischendurch sein dürfen. Weißt du, ich habe dich gefragt, ob du in mich verliebt bist, um es nicht als Erster zugeben zu müssen. Ich habe dich geküsst und das war so ein grandioses Gefühl… ich habe einfach die Kontrolle verloren. Das schlimmste war aber, als du meintest, du hättest lieber Kerzen und Musik gehabt. Diesen Wunsch hätte ich dir zu gerne erfüllt, aber da war es schon zu spät… es wäre der ganzen Situation viel angemessener gewesen und… ich kann dir sogar nachempfinden, dass du dich ausgenutzt gefühlt hast." Rokko sah Lisa direkt in die Augen, um sie von der Ehrlichkeit seiner Aussage zu überzeugen. „Ist dir kalt?", fragte er als er sah, dass Lisa zitterte. „Ein bisschen, aber eigentlich schäme ich mich gerade wahnsinnig." – „Aber warum denn?", fragte Rokko und legte seinen Arm um Lisa. Als er merkte, dass sie die Berührung nicht abwehrte, lehnte er sich zurück und zog sie mit sich in die Hängematte. „Weil ich einfach alles komplett missverstanden habe." – „Jep, das war schon irgendwie blöd vor allem weil du mir auch nicht den Hauch einer Chance gegeben hast, es dir zu erklären, aber jetzt ist die Situation anders. Jetzt weißt du, was ich wie gemeint habe… ich wüsste einfach gerne, ob du uns eine Chance gibst." Lisa kuschelte sich enger an Rokko und flüsterte dann: „Besser nicht." – „Wieso nicht?", fragte Rokko schockiert. „Wenn es um meinen bisherigen Lebensstil geht… die Zeiten sind vorbei… wirklich. Ich war noch nie untreu. Ich wildere nur gerne, wenn ich gerade nichts Festes habe, verstehst du?" – „Darum geht es nicht", murmelte Lisa. „Ich glaube, es ist einfach keine gute Idee… ich meine, was, wenn ich wirklich ernsthaft krank bin?" – „Dann schaffen wir das gemeinsam", versicherte Rokko ihr. „Also, gibst du uns eine Chance?"

3


	28. Chapter 28

4

28.

„Was ist, wenn die mir die Brust amputieren müssen? Und mir die Haare ausgehen – wegen der Chemotherapie?", fragte Lisa. „Hör doch auf, so schwarz zu sehen. Noch weißt du nicht, was mit dir ist." – „Aber was, wenn?" – „Dann wirst du weiterhin die schönste Frau für mich sein. Lisa, der einzig gute Grund, warum du uns keine Chance geben könntest, wäre, wenn du meine Gefühle nicht erwiderst." Seufzend ließ Lisa ihre Finger über Rokkos Brust wandern. „Werde ich dich je in den Armen deiner Assistentin wieder finden?" – „Nein, ich habe keine Assistentin", grinste Rokko. „Aber es könnte vorkommen, dass du mich ständig in den Armen meiner Chefin wieder findest." – „Ähm, ich bin deine Chefin", wunderte Lisa sich. „Genau und nur bei der möchte ich sein." Hoffnungsvoll sah Rokko auf. „Lisa? Ist die Frau, die sonst durch eine riesige Modefirma rennt und alles am Laufen hält, etwa nicht in der Lage diese eine Entscheidung zu treffen?", zog er sie auf. „Das ist nicht das gleiche. Wenn ich für Kerima entscheide, dann betrifft mich das nicht persönlich…" – „Aha, und das Wohlergehen der Firma ist natürlich wichtiger als du selbst. Lisa, was muss ich denn tun, damit du mir eine Chance gibst?" Lisas Finger zeichnete Rokkos Kinn nach. „Du könntest mich küssen", lächelte sie ihn an. „Ach so? Ich dachte ja, jetzt käme etwas viel Schwereres", schmunzelte er. „Alter Sprücheklopfer", meinte Lisa. „Ich sag's dir, meine Küsse sind alle eine 6,0." Kaum hatte Rokko ausgesprochen, küsste er Lisa auch schon. „Hm, so richtig überzeugt mich das nicht", scherzte sie. „Ich glaube, ich brauche noch einen, um restlos überzeugt zu sein."

„Weißt du, worauf ich jetzt Lust hätte?", fragte Rokko. Die Sonne war schon lange untergegangen und allmählich wurde es kalt in der Hängematte. „Worauf?", fragte Lisa müde. „Tanzen. Ich würde jetzt wirklich gerne tanzen." – „Wenn du noch weggehen willst, dann lass dich von mir nicht aufhalten", meinte Lisa traurig. „Du hast nicht richtig hingehört: Ich möchte nicht weggehen, sondern tanzen und ich will mit dir tanzen und du bist hier und nicht irgendwo da draußen." Ungelenk kletterte Rokko aus der Hängematte und verschwand kurz in seinem Zimmer. Als er wieder kam, lief leise Musik. „Darf ich bitten?", wandte er sich an Lisa. Die Angesprochene erhob sich und ging auf Rokko zu, der sofort seine Arme um sie legte. „Es tut mir leid", flüsterte Lisa. „Was tut dir leid?", fragte Rokko verwirrt. „Das wirst du gleich sehen", meinte Lisa. „Du hast noch nie mit mir getanzt, darum weißt du nicht, was das für deine Füße und dich bedeutet."

Ein warmer Windhauch über seiner Brust ließ Rokko aus dem Schlaf aufschrecken. „Lisa?", fragte er verschlafen. „Pst", hielt sie ihn davon ab, weiter zu sprechen. „Sagst du mir trotzdem, was du da machst?", fragte Rokko die zarten Berührungen durch Lisas Lippen genießend. „Wenn du so weitermachst, dann brauchen wir Kerzen und Musik", gab er zu bedenken. „Vergiss die blöden Kerzen und die blöde Musik", meinte Lisa schmunzelnd und beugte sich vor, um Rokko auf den Mund zu küssen. „Bist du sicher?" – „Ja." – „Ich rede aber nicht von Kerzen und Musik." – „Ich auch nicht." Zufrieden mit dieser Antwort ließ Rokko einen weiteren Kuss zu. Langsam tasteten sich seine Hände vor und schoben sich unter Lisas Nachthemd. Als sie den Kuss für einen Augenblick unterbrach, nutzte Rokko diesen Moment, um es ihr über den Kopf zu ziehen. Rokko stockte kurz der Atem, als er Lisa so betrachtete. „Zeigst du mir, wo…?" Lisa griff nach seiner Hand und legte sie auf die Stelle, an der sich der Knoten befand. Rokkos Finger erfühlten die Veränderung in Lisas Brust sofort. Er schenkte Lisa ein kurzes Lächeln und drehte sie dann auf den Rücken. Augenblicklich hauchte er einen Kuss genau diese Stelle ihrer Brust.

„Guten Morgen Berlin!" Rokko staunte nicht schlecht, als er sah, wie Lisa im Schlaf nach ihrem Wecker schlug und dem Radiomoderator somit das Wort abschnitt. Grunzend rollte sie sich wieder in ihre Decke ein und drehte sich um. „Lisa, Schatz, Zeit zum Aufstehen", flüsterte er ihr zu, erntete aber nur ein unzufriedenes Knurren. „Gut, dann mache ich erst Frühstück und versuche es dann noch mal." Rokko stand auf und wollte das Zimmer schon verlassen, als sein Blick auf Lisas Schreibtisch fiel. Was war denn das? Dort stand ein Bilderrahmen, der Rokko noch nie aufgefallen war. Das Bild darin zeigte Bruno und Lisa. Rokko ging näher heran und nahm es in die Hand, um es richtig betrachten zu können. Wie glücklich die zwei zusammen aussahen! Shooting-Star der Modebranche bei Verkehrsunfall ums Leben gekommen. Rokko glaubte, seinen Augen nicht trauen zu können, als er diesen Satz las. Er war der Titel eines Zeitungsartikels, den Lisa feinsäuberlich in ein Album geklebt hatte. Es lag offen auf ihrem Schreibtisch. Rokko begann zu blättern. Der verlorene Sohn folgt Schwester auf Karriereleiter – Plenskes Halbbruder auf den Spuren seiner Schwester – Frischer Wind bei Kerima – Schuhe + Halbbruder großartige Show – Unfalltod kein Anschlag – Beisetzung im kleinsten Kreis, ein schwerer Gang für Lisa Plenske. Immer wieder blätterte Rokko durch das Album, betrachtete schockiert die Fotos. Verschlafen öffnete Lisa ihre Augen, kniff sie aber gleich wieder zusammen, um Rokko einigermaßen sehen zu können. Er war so konzentriert, dass er gar nicht merkte, wie Lisa aufstand und zu ihm schlich. „Was machst du da?", fragte sie und legte ihre Arme um seine Taille. „Rokko?" – „Wer ist das?", fragte er fassungslos und hielt Lisa das Album hin. „Das ist Bruno, mein Bruder. Ich habe die ganzen Artikel über ihn aufgehoben und in dieses Album geklebt. Eigentlich wollte ich es ihm… naja… feierlich überreichen, wenn die Tochterfirma offiziell vorgestellt wird. Das ist ja dann nicht passiert, aber ich habe die Artikel über seinen Unfall trotzdem gesammelt… als Selbstheilung oder so. Warum?" – „Lisa, das ist der Bekannte von mir, der mir den Tipp mit dem WG-Zimmer hier gegeben hat und er hat mich gestern Abend zu dir auf die Brücke gefahren." – „Das finde ich nicht witzig, Rokko", zischte Lisa und ließ ihn los. „Wenn das ein Scherz sein soll, dann trifft er gerade gar nicht meinen Humor." Lisa machte einen Schritt zurück und sah Rokko wütend an. „Lisa, das musst du mir glauben. Ich habe ihn gesehen, mit ihm geredet, ich bin auf seinem Roller gefahren…" – „Hör auf damit!", schrie Lisa Rokko an. „Ich war dabei, als Bruno gestorben ist. Zu mir hat er seine letzten Worte gesagt. Sein Roller war ein Totalschaden. Das ist alles kompletter Unsinn! Vielleicht hat sich da einer einen dummen Scherz mit dir erlaubt." – „Ja, Namen kann es mehrmals geben, aber das Gesicht… Lisa, ich weiß doch, was ich gesehen habe!" – „Ich auch und ich habe Bruno sterben sehen." Den Tränen nahe griff Lisa nach ihrem Morgenmantel. „Ich gehe duschen. Ich muss nämlich zum Arzt und habe keine Zeit für deine seltsamen Fantasien."

Kopfschüttelnd ging Rokko in die Küche und erstarrte. „Bruno!", entfuhr es ihm, als er einen jungen Mann dort stehen sah, der gerade ausgiebig mit Churchill schmuste. „Rokko", freute er sich. Dieser schnappte sich jedoch ein Messer aus dem Messerblock und hielt es hoch. „Mach dich doch nicht lächerlich", schmunzelte Bruno. „Was willst du mir denn damit schon tun? Ich bin doch schon tot… Außerdem will ich dir nichts Böses, das habe ich nie gewollt. Sag mal, du liebst Lisa?" – „Ja, das tue ich." – „Das freut mich – bloß… warum bin ich dann noch hier?" – „Ähm, bitte?" – „Ist bei dir und Lisa wirklich alles geklärt?" – „Ja… naja, ich glaube, sie fand es seltsam, dass ich ihr von dir erzählt habe." – „Hast du sie mal gefragt, wer die Frau mit dem Kinderwagen ist?" – „Wer?" – „Na die Frau, von der sie dir gestern erzählt hat." – „Die, die angeblich auf der Brücke war?" – „Genau die." – „Weißt du, wer sie ist?" – „Ja, und du weißt das auch. Eine gemeinsame Freundin von uns, die niemand vom Springen abgehalten hat." – „Verena?", fragte Rokko erstaunt. Doch Bruno antwortete nicht mehr, denn er war verschwunden. „Was hast du gesagt?", fragte Lisa, die gerade die Küche betreten hatte. „Warte kurz hier", wies Rokko sie an und hechtete in sein Zimmer.

„Kennst du diese Frau?", fragte Rokko Lisa kurze Zeit später. „Das ist Verena. Ich habe sie im Park kennen gelernt. Wieso hast du ein Foto von ihr?" – „Weil das meine Verena ist. Die Affäre, von der ich dir erzählt habe… das Baby, die Abtreibung, erinnerst du dich?" – „Ja-a", antwortete Lisa zögerlich. „Dann kann sie es ja nicht sein. Ich meine… nee, das ist sie dann nicht." Mit kraus gezogener Stirn betrachtete Lisa das Bild, das Rokko und Verena bei einer Buchmesse zeigte. „Sicher?" – „Das einzige, das ich sicher weiß, ist, dass die Arztpraxis gleich aufmacht und ich langsam losmuss."

3


	29. Chapter 29

4

29.

„Frau Plenske, schön Sie zu sehen", begrüßte die Gynäkologin Lisa. „Folgen Sie mir bitte in mein Sprechzimmer." Die Angesprochene griff nach Rokkos Hand und sah ihn bittend an. „Soll ich mitkommen, Lisa?", fragte er leise. „Ja, bitte." Er nickte und erhob sich dann.

„So, Frau Plenske, ich habe mehrere gute und eine schlechte Nachricht für Sie." – „Die schlechte zuerst", bat Lisa. „Das geht nicht. Die schlechte hängt von einer der guten ab und es macht keinen Sinn, wenn ich sie Ihnen zu erst nenne", lachte die Ärztin. „Also, zunächst einmal: Sie sind nicht schwanger. Das hatten wir ja im Hinterkopf, nachdem Sie die Pille danach nicht drin behalten haben." Irritiert horchte Lisa auf, als sie Rokkos erleichtertes Seufzen vernahm. „So, dann das Ergebnis der Biopsie: Der Tumor ist gutartig", verkündete die Ärztin. Diesmal war Lisa es, die erleichtert ausatmete. „Und das ist auch schon das Ende der guten Nachrichten. Ihr Blutbild war… nun ja, es lässt nicht auf eine gesunde Lebensweise schließen. Sie haben erheblichen Eisenmangel. Ich verschreibe Ihnen erst einmal Eisentabletten. Die sind wichtig für die Blutbildung und die werden Sie brauchen, denn Sie werden Sie einer Operation unterziehen müssen. Auch wenn der Tumor gutartig ist, muss er entfernt werden. Das ist aber kein großer Eingriff. Kein Grund, Angst zu haben. Aber angesichts Ihres Blutbildes werde ich Sie ein paar Tage krankschreiben, damit Sie sich erholen. Besorgen Sie sich Obst und Gemüse, kochen Sie frisch, schlafen Sie aus, gehen Sie an der frischen Luft spazieren… so 'was eben. Mindestens eine Woche kein Bürostress, haben wir uns verstanden?" Betreten sah Lisa ihre Ärztin an. „Wann wäre denn die OP?" – „Mein OP-Tag ist mittwochs. Ich habe Sie auf die Liste für nächste Woche Mittwoch gesetzt. Gleich um 12 Uhr, dann ist es erledigt. Sie müssen nüchtern kommen… Sie kennen das Prozedere." Lisa nickte. „Sind dann noch fragen?" – „Ich wüsste gerne, wie konnte… also, wie habe ich diesen Knoten bekommen?" Die Ärztin zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Ich schätze, das ist eines der Risiken, die das Leben so in sich birgt. Das passiert einfach, dafür gibt es keine Erklärung. Klar, die Lebensweise und Umwelteinflüsse tragen auch dazu bei. Zerbrechen Sie sich darüber nicht den Kopf. Wir entfernen den Knoten und dann ist es vorbei. Wichtig ist nur, dass Sie weiterhin regelmäßig Ihre Brust abtasten und zu den Vorsorgeuntersuchungen kommen", fügte die Ärztin mit einem mahnenden Blick hinzu. „Gut", erwiderte Lisa nickend. „Dann sehen wir uns nächsten Mittwoch." – „Genau. Machen Sie es gut, Frau Plenske." – „Ähm", ergriff Rokko das Wort. „Lisa, geh doch schon mal zu Churchill runter, der vermisst dich bestimmt schon. Ich würde Frau Doktor gerne noch etwas fragen." Irritiert sah Lisa von Rokko zu ihrer Ärztin und zurück, zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern und ging. „Was gibt es?", fragte die Ärztin Rokko gut gelaunt, kaum dass Lisa den Raum verlassen hatte. „Ich… Also, Lisa ist ja nun nicht schwanger, aber wir… wir lieben uns und es könnte ja doch passieren und ich… also, ich hätte ein Kind aus einer früheren Beziehung gehabt, aber mein kleines Mädchen hatte eine Missbildung – offener Rücken. Sie hat die Geburt nicht überlebt." – „Das tut mir sehr leid, Herr Kowalski. Jetzt möchten Sie wissen, ob das wieder passieren kann?" – „Genau." – „Nun, ich möchte Sie nicht belügen: Ja, es kann. Es ist ungeklärt, wie Spina Bifida wirklich entsteht. Fakt ist, es ist eine Fehlbildung, die in der dritten und vierten Schwangerschaftswoche entsteht. Statistisch gesehen, sind Mädchen häufiger betroffen als Jungen, aber es muss nicht immer tödlich sein. Es gibt auch leichtere Formen, bei denen die betroffenen Kinder gehbehindert sind oder querschnittsgelähmt. Beim heutigen Stand der Physiotherapie wird diesen Kindern aber eine adäquate Therapie zuteil." Die Ärztin sah Rokko aufmerksam an. „Sie hätten sich ein ‚Nein, es passiert nicht noch mal' erhofft, oder?" Rokko nickte kurz. „Ich schätze, das ist das Leben, oder? Das ist wie beim Lotto." – „Naja, neueste Forschungen haben gezeigt, dass die Einnahme von Folsäure vor und während der frühen Schwangerschaft das Risiko reduziert. Wenn Sie und Frau Plenske also ein Kind wollen, dann kommen Sie beide wieder her und wir besprechen das erneut." – „Ja. Danke Frau Doktor", meinte Rokko, erhob sich und ging dann auch.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir ein bisschen in den Park gehen? Wir machen einfach blau und machen uns einen schönen Tag mit Churchill", schlug Lisa vor, als Rokko endlich zu ihr kam. Sie hatte Churchills Leine bereits von dem Fahrradständer, an dem er angebunden war, gelöst und sah Rokko abwartend an. „Klingt gut und du hast die Ärztin gehört: Frische Luft und viele Vitamine." – „Du meinst, ich soll im Park ein bisschen Wiese futtern?", lachte Lisa ausgelassen. „Das würde ich zu gerne sehen", grinste Rokko zurück. „Komm, lass uns gehen", meinte er und legte seinen Arm um Lisa.

„Verena, was machen wir hier?", fragte Bruno ungeduldig und versuchte, mit der jungen Frau Schritt zu halten. „Wir sind immer noch nicht fertig, aber ich habe die Nase voll. Sie haben sich, sie vertrauen sich und trotzdem halten sie uns zurück." Schnellen Schrittes schob Verena ihren Kinderwagen vor sich her. „Was hast du denn vor?", verlangte Bruno zu wissen. „Das wirst du gleich sehen", erwiderte die junge Frau und deutete auf einen Bernhardiner, der zwischen zwei Leuten auf der Wiese hin und her rannte und versuchte einen Ball zu fangen. „Churchill", rief Verena. Der riesige Hund hielt inne und sah in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme kam. Als er Verena und Bruno erspähte, hechtete er los. „Hey, mein Großer", freute Bruno sich und knuddelte seinen Hund. Lisa und Rokko tauschten verwirrte Blicke, folgten dem Bernhardiner dann aber. Wie versteinert blieb Lisa vor ihrer Freundin und dem jungen Mann, der aussah wie ihr Bruder, stehen. Entsetzt sah sie zu Rokko herüber, dem es mit Verena ähnlich erschien. „Hallo", grüßte die junge Frau. „Wir sind hier, um uns zu verabschieden", erklärte sie dem verdatterten Pärchen. „Lisa", flüsterte Bruno. „Es tut so gut, dich glücklich zu sehen. Du kümmerst dich gut, um Churchill. Sein Fell glänzt so schön." Lisa wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. „Ist das Anna-Lena?", hörte sie Rokko fragen. „Ja, das ist unser kleines Mädchen", antwortete Verena. „Darf ich… darf ich sie mir bitte ansehen?" Verena nickte nur. Langsam ging Rokko um den Kinderwagen herum, hielt die Luft an und sah hinein. Das kleine Mädchen, das darin lag, gluckste fröhlich vor sich hin. Sie hatte gerade entdeckt, dass man seinen Fuß in die Hand nehmen konnte. Rokkos Mund verzog sich zu einem Lächeln. „Du bist genauso hübsch, wie ich dich in Erinnerung hatte." Er spürte, wie sich eine kalte Hand auf seine Schulter legte. „Rokko, sieh sie dir genau an. Behalt sie genauso in Erinnerung. Wenn du nach Hause kommst, dann wirf bitte das Bild, das du von ihr hast – das von nach der Geburt… wirf es weg, ja?" Rokko konnte nur knapp die Tränen herunterschlucken, die sich in seinen Augen sammelten. „Das mache ich." – „Rokko, hättest du etwas dagegen, wenn… noch spricht sie ja nicht, aber irgendwann wird es soweit sein… hättest du etwas dagegen, wenn sie…" – „… zu Bruno Papa sagt? Nein, Verena, ich hätte nichts dagegen", lächelte Rokko. „Du wirst sehen, Rokko, eines Tages wirst du eine kleine Familie haben mit gesunden Kindern." Verena spürte einen Sog von hinten. „Du darfst einfach keine Angst haben", gab sie Rokko einen letzten Rat. „Verena, wir müssen", erinnerte Bruno sie. Er nahm Churchills Ball in die Hand. „Mach es gut, Lisa. Genieß das Leben und vergiss nicht: Die Firma ist nicht alles." Dann wandte er sich an Rokko: „Vielleicht machst du dir mal einen zünftigen Herrenabend mit David. Er hat bewiesen, dass er im entscheidenden Moment den Unterschied zwischen Gut und Böse kennt. Die Bars und Clubs sind doch voll von netten Frauen, da ist auch eine für ihn dabei." Bruno holte aus und schleuderte den Ball quer über die Wiese. „Ich habe dich lieb, Bruno", fand Lisa nun doch ihre Sprache wieder. „Ich dich auch, kleine Schwester." Mit diesen Worten drehten Bruno und Verena sich um. Er legte einen Arm um Verenas Schulter und die andere Hand auf den Kinderwagen, um beim Schieben zu helfen. Während Churchill seinem Ball hinterher eilte, sahen Rokko und Lisa dabei zu, wie sich Verena und Bruno mit jedem Schritt mehr und mehr auflösten und dann gänzlich verschwanden.

„Rokko, ich… es… aber es schien doch so unwahrscheinlich. Ich meine, so etwas ist doch…" – „Schon gut, ich hätte mir vermutlich auch nicht geglaubt", unterbrach er Lisas Entschuldigungsanlauf. Churchill war in der Zwischenzeit mit seinem Ball zurück und versuchte, Rokko dazu zu bringen, ihn erneut zu werfen, indem er seine Hand mit dem Ball im Maul anstupste. Rokko legte seinen Arm um Lisa und drehte sie in Richtung Wiese. „Komm, wir sind hier, um mit Churchill zu spielen." Kaum hatte der Bernhardiner seinen Namen gehört, tippelte er ein paar Schritte zurück, um es Rokko schwerer zu machen, nach dem Ball zu greifen. Lisa warf noch einen letzten Blick über ihre Schulter dorthin zurück, wo sie ihren Bruder das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Dort joggte gerade ein Mann, eine Gruppe Kindergarten-Kinder ging in Zweierreihen – keine Spur mehr von dem, was gerade passiert war. Lisas Kopf drehte sich nun zu Rokko und sie gab ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss. „Na dann, lass uns spielen", grinste sie ihn an und rannte Churchill hinterher, der seinen Ball in Sicherheit bringen wollte.

3


End file.
